Alternatives
by ShiraNation
Summary: Naomi is sick of home-schooling and decides to leave home for a religous college in pursuit of the best politic's course. However, what happens when the pursuit of loving a red-headed Emily gets in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**This AU story is will be from the point of view of both UK Skins characters Naomi and Emily. However, in the story I will be including Pandora, Effy, Katie, possibly Lara. Err, Gina as well. (Maybe eventually some of the boys?) Anyways, Naomi decides to leave her home after being fed-up with home schooling to go to a religious college. (not for the purposes of religion, as you will find out) There she'll meet Emily… need more be said? (This is my first fanfiction, criticism/comments/suggestions are appreciated! THANK YOU!)**

**CHAPTER 1 (Naomi's PoV)**

"Naomi, are you sure you don't want to be home-schooled?"

That was the first time it struck me, Gina was going to miss me. It's not that I thought she didn't care about me, I knew she loved me, but due to our "lifestyle", (letting random people live in our house because they are too unproductive to get a job and live in their own home, as I see it), I don't think she'll be very lonely. After all, I believe there were about fifteen, or was it seventeen, other people were living with us at the moment.

Needless to say, I was not fond of our "lifestyle", (as Gina puts it), as any regular person, I imagine wouldn't be either. In fact, Gina and I have had several disputes over it. One morning a few months ago, I woke up with some bum's toe and smelly sock in my mouth. So of course I yelled at Gina, (after having a go at the bum himself), that it is highly irregular to wake up like that, to which she of course answered me in one of her serious, "of course it makes sense" tones, "He had nowhere else to go…" After three days of ignoring her and treating our "houseguests" rather rudely, Gina finally gave in and bought me a new lock for my bedroom door.

Nevertheless, we hardly knew the people in our home and I was tired of it and needed some change. I figured she'll be entertained by them and she'll settle for them even though the only person related to her, me, was now leaving.

"Yes, Mum, I'm sure. I want a fucking college experience that doesn't involve a bunch of bums ripping pages of my math book for toilet paper." I tried not to laugh at the ridiculousness of having to bring up that unfortunate event aloud because honestly, I was really pissed when it actually happened.

"Look love, I'm sorry about that… but what were they supposed to do, we were out of toilet paper…" she answered in the same serious tone she always uses when it comes to issues like these, ignoring my referencing to them as "bums."

"But Mum, that's NOT NORMAL! Besides," I continued trying to change the subject, "this college offers the best politics courses…" I was getting rather annoyed now, not that it should be my fault, my suitcases were packed and I was expecting the taxi any minute now, it wasn't the best time for Gina to be having second thoughts about my college decision. Still, I could see the worry in her eyes and she was my mother, so I softened my scowl into a slight smile,

"I'll be fine Mum, I'll call every chance I get, alright?"

The taxi outside honked, notifying me of its arrival. Gina reached over brushed my blonde hair behind my ear and kissed my temple.

"Alright, just try to have fun, love." She smiled looking into my eyes for reassurance of the confidence I was displaying.

The taxi started to beep excessively, ruining the "hallmark" moment and snapping me back to the realization that I was actually going to college away from home.

"Yeah, Mum I'll try."

_BEEEEEP!_

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" I shouted through the door rolling my eyes.

Gina stifled a laugh and opened the door for me. Gathering my suitcases and bag, I nodded to her my final goodbye and headed down the front steps.

The driver was now standing by the trunk with his arms folded covering the grease stains, still visible, on his T-shirt. Walking up to him, I tripped when one of the wheels of my suitcases got stuck wedged between the cobblestone path.

"Fuckin hell…"

I got up brushing off my dark wash jeans now mocking me with a dirt stain. I looked up to see the driver looking me up and down raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" I looked at him scowling.

"Well, you can hand me your suitcases…" Touche. He smirked then slammed the top of the trunk somehow causing it to creak open.

"Right." I sighed. Today has the potential of being a very, very long day. I handed him my suitcases not in the least bit surprised when he just tossed them in without giving a dam about them landing with a thud, shaking the whole taxi a bit. He chuckled a bit to himself when he turned to see the annoyed look on my face, before he shut the trunk and got back into the driver's seat.

For a moment, I thanked myself for remembering to put my laptop in my bag and not my suitcase in fear that someone or something careless would get smashed against it. _BEEEP!_

"Jeezus…" I got the hint, and got in the taxi and buckled up.

"Where to?" he shouted louder than necessary, the smoke scent of his breath now filling the car.

"Alternative Bible School, er, please…" I saw him raise an eyebrow in the rearview mirror seemingly out of surprise, but then he just nodded and put the car in drive. For a second I was a bit self-conscious, wondering why he was so surprised, but I decided not to think about it. I knew I only chose this college because it offered the best politics courses available, even if it meant I had to do some sort of religious classes. I mean I knew where my beliefs stood and just because I was going there didn't mean I'd actually have to change them. At least I hoped so…

I wrinkled my nose, the smoke scent was quickly replaced by the odor of old sausages. Great. A three hour ride in a taxi that smells like sausages…should've taken the train. In an attempt to kill time I pulled out the pamphlet that came in the mail with the college registration forms. Nothing new seemed to pop-out when I read it, which was to say, expected considering I've read it over a million times since I had made the decision to go there. (although in private, wouldn't want Gina to think I was too excited…)

I hadn't slept at all last night, too busy predicting what would happen later today and playing out every possible situation in my head. In a matter of minutes the traffic sounds lulled me into a sleep on the taxi door.

**Well! I hope you enjoyed it? I very much am enjoying writing this story during my boring school classes, which I have often, so unless I get bored with this or no one likes it then I should be continuing it and updating rather quickly… SO once again, comments/criticism/ suggestions are always welcome! THANKS! –Shira (ShiraStimulation)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My sincerest apologies for not updating as fast as I said I would, so I've written a rather large chapter to make up for it! So get to it! Start reading! (Shout out to Milch Getting (I believe that was your name) for writing a comment, it truly brought a smile to my face! 10 pts for being my first commenter!) :D So READ ON!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Oi—Princess! Wake up!" the obnoxious voice brought me out of my sleepy state. I gave the driver a glare before rubbing my eyes and realizing that the taxi had stopped moving. Out the window stood the large brick building that looked like it was made up of three sects. Large glass windows were reflecting the sun which was now close to setting.

"It'll be extra if I have to sit here and wait for you to get out…" he mumbled. With that I paid him, no tip mind you, and got my suitcases out the back clumsily and started to head towards the central glass doors.

After getting myself inside I found myself looking at a large board covered in flyers that were exactly opposite the entrance. Amongst the colorful flyers there was one large white paper with an arrow pointing to the left, _"Central Office."_

I figured that would the most likely place for getting situated and finding the admissions director.

A little lady in a skirt suit looked up from the reception desk. "Uhm, hello" she said so quietly I could barely hear her. I don't know how she got a job as a receptionist, being so quiet. But before I could ask her where I was supposed to go another woman stepped out of one of the doors in the back of the office.

"Hello! You must be the new student." She said looking me over.

"Yeah, Naomi Campbell." I said trying to smile, not to be intimidated by the rather large and tall woman that was now hovering over me.

"You are a bit late." She continued bluntly.

"The uh taxi was—" I was quickly trying to come up with a reasonable excuse, but that proved unnecessary as she cut me off.

"Yes, yes, well you are too late to sit in on the last course of the day so I'm going to just send you right on to the principal first thing." She then brought me to the back telling me to leave my luggage by the reception desk. She knocked on the door once and a stern voice told us it was okay for me to enter.

I took a seat on the leather chair facing the desk the old stern lady was sitting at. She seemed to be intently writing in some notes but then she nodded to herself and looked up. Of course she looked me up and down, like everyone else I ran into today, and then went back to her writing. I was beginning to feel awkward and uncomfortable as to why I had to sit here if she wasn't going to say anything. But she surprised me and spoke up.

"Are you aware we have uniforms in this facility?" she said, still writing, not looking at me.

"Yeah, er yes. I was told I was going to get them when I arrived…" my nerves were trying to overpower me, after all I didn't want to screw up and be sent back home for another three hour ride with an obnoxious cab driver…

"Right, who told you that?" she said in all seriousness.

I was caught off guard with that question. It wasn't exactly what I expected to be asked in this sort of interview… she said, he said sort of issues are a bit childish, in my opinion. But she was waiting for an answer so I tried to come up with one.

"I'm not sure, I just was told over the phone when I called up this morning Actually, it may have been the secretary…" I slightly had issues hearing the person over the phone so I assumed it was probably the secretary, after all she was hard to hear even in person.

"I see. Well Naomi, we have a strict set of rules that are all MANDATORY. "She handed me the paper she had been writing on, looking up at me and continuing.

"Ms. Slate, the admissions director, will show you to the dorms. I hope you'll only have to enter this office again regarding good matters. That will be all." She smiled in a way that showed she wasn't exactly a nice person, and then resumed working on some more papers cluttering her desk. I made a mental note to avoid her when possible.

As I exited her office I began to read over the paper she handed to me, two of the rules on it had been underlined darkly in pen.

_Uniforms must be worn at all times outside of dormitories. No excuses._

_Students must be on time. No excuses._

Oh great Naomi, you've made a wonderful first impression I thought to myself.

"Naomi, here are your uniforms, please follow me to your dorms."

Jeez. They get right to the point in this place. I wasn't exactly one for small talk but this was just extremely blunt. I took the uniforms and stuffed them into my bag then attempted to pull my luggage and follow Ms. Slate who was now quickly striding through the office. We went down a corridor of classrooms until we were met by two doors leading to a staircase. At the top of the staircase, on top of another set of doors, was a large sign. _The Left Wing Stonem Dormitories._ She quickly opened up the doors and pushed me through the narrow hallway. In the distance I could see a circular lounging area with some couches, which I assumed I'd have to wait until later to see because Ms. Slate was now stopped in front of a particular door.

_Ms. C. Campbell._

_Ms. P. Moon._

Read the paper sign taped to the door.

"This is your room, here is your schedule, see me if there are any problems. We expect to see you on time at your classes next morning. Your roommate should be able to help you find the right classrooms. Goodnight." With that she abruptly turned and headed back through the set of doors and down the steps.

Hesitantly, I knocked on the door, I assumed my barging in wouldn't exactly make a great impression on my roommate. But before I even knocked a second time the door was wide open revealing a blonde girl with a huge smile, in uniform, although wearing bright striped socks that ran up to the top of the short pleated skirt.

"WHIZZER! I'm Pandora but you can call me Panda! We 're going to be awesome roommates you and I!" I rose my eyebrows. She was practically shouting in my face. I hoped she wasn't always this overly happy and loud. She snapped me back out of my thoughts.

"You must be N. Campbell! Nora? Nancy? Natalie? I have a cousin named Nick, but he's a boy, your not a boy though are you…" She said more as a statement than a question and laughed.

"Uhm. It's actually Naomi." I was surprised that the couple of girls who were in the corridor weren't staring or distracted by the big commotion the girl in front of me was making. But then I realized shit. She's probably always like this, and they're probably just used to it.

"Right! Naomi! Whizzer name yeah? Come in!" she shoved me in grabbing my stuff and wheeling it next to one of the two beds.

"The pink bed is mine, but the other one is yours! Obviously…" she giggled at herself.

I was silently taking in the room, not to mention my roommate who seemed like she was going to explode with giddiness right next to me. Jeezus. This is like a five year olds bedroom, bright pink bedding, horse posters plastered to the wall.

"You've come a couple months late into the year so you've missed the newcomers' icebreaker but I invited some of my best friends to come over later so you can meet them! I'll leave you for a bit though and left you get settled. You probably want a moment to take it all in. Bathroom is on the left! I'll be back in a few hours!"

I sat on my bed and took in a deep breathe as soon as she left. I really hope not everyone here is as crazy as she is. I mean it's nice she can be so happy, but I can see myself getting tired of it, especially when I'll eventually have some test to cram for… And as for her friends? I was a bit anxious about having to make friends on my own, but it was a relief to know I'd get a chance to have them come to me on a smaller scale. Although, who knows, it still might be a bit awkward… And then there was that uniform, the white short-sleeved, button-up blouse with a pocket tucked into a black, short, pleated skirt… It was like some kind of nerd porn clash met crazy with those socks she was wearing…Not that I cared. I reminded myself I was just here for the politics courses.

I opened up one of my suitcases and pulled out my plain bedding, solid black on one side and solid white on the other. I laid it out on the bed I was going to be sleeping on for the rest of the year, as well as switching the current pillowcase with the plain black one I brought. I smiled to myself, one step closer to being settled in.

I walked to the wooden dresser that was against the wall between our beds. Above it was a large mirror that had a few small cracks, probably from previous people roughhousing. The drawers closer to my half of the room were empty so I quickly folded my stuff neatly into them.

The only things left in my suitcases were a few of my favorite politics posters from the various campaigns and strikes I had participated in back home over the summer. The last thing I did was shove my now empty suitcases under the bed. The digital clock on the dresser read, "7:33 PM." I still had time left until they'd be coming… Yawning, I realized I was still sleepy from the long drive here so I slipped out of my blue converse shoes and got under the covers to lay my head. Surely I'd be awake by the time they'd come…

I was wrong. I heard the door slam open and lots of laughing, causing me to shoot up and look at the clock. "9:10 PM." Shit.

"Christ! Sorry Naomi! I should've waited until tomorrow to bring them over!" She was practically slapping herself for waking me up. She honestly seemed like she wanted to be a really good roommate, so I felt guilty and told her it wasn't her fault.

"It's alright Panda." She immediately relaxed when she heard me use her nickname.

Don't get me wrong though, I hated being woken up from a nap, but Panda looked to be trying so hard…I figured I'd clear up the whole not waking me up from my sleep thing later. As for now, there were three girls standing awkwardly behind Panda. Well, one of them actually didn't seem to feel so awkward.

In fact, the petite brunette with the blue eyes walked right past Panda and sat on the bed across from me. She remained silent and stared at me slightly smirking. I rolled my eyes, blocking my reaction as I shifted the covers so that they weren't on top of me anymore. The others got settled into the room while Panda got some drinks from the mini fridge that was at the end of her bed. That would come in handy, I thought to myself. Panda then took a seat between two brunettes while the red-headed one sat on the floor leaning against Panda's bed. I decided to get a better look at each of them while they were distracted opening their drinks and but then Panda spoke up.

"This is Effy Stonem, she's a couple of doors down and rooms on her own, so she visits frequently." The brunette with the blue eyes smirk was gone, and she just nodded. Stonem… she must be the rich kid with her name above the staircase… she kept staring at me though, while twisting her chain necklaces in her hand.

The brunette on the other side of Panda introduced herself next.

"I'm Katie Fitch, the hottest girl in this dam school… and she's Emily, my twin." Katie's white blouse was unbuttoned, showing off her cleavage. I judged she'd be a right bitch, so best to be on her good side. It was then that I looked down and noticed two soft brown eyes staring at me, half smiling. However, when her eyes met my gaze she blushed and quickly looked away. I suddenly felt a bit self-conscious and tried to casually fix my messy bed-head hair.

"So why'd you come here?" Score three for bluntness. Katie clearly didn't mind coming off a bit rude.

"I heard the politics courses here are the finest available."

Immediately all the girls started pissing themselves laughing. Including the mysterious Effy…

"What exactly is so funny?" I asked clearly annoyed by their reaction as soon as they had stopped laughing and were wiping their tears away. It's not like I was a bloody nerd, I just had huge determination to have a successful career and this was just all part of my plan.

Apparently, something was off, because they all started bursting out laughing again. I was getting really angry now, I hate it when people don't take me seriously.

"Do none of you have an appreciation for brilliance?"

I immediately regretted saying that. It came out a bit wrong, and they were laughing harder.

"Please—" more laughing, I could barely understand the husky voice that sent chills down my spine. "Please stop! My stomach—" the red-head was clutching her stomach laughing so hard.

I remained silent, letting them gather their breathe.

"Sorry Naomi, it's just that, that's a humongous lie. I mean this school is kind of psychotic…" Panda said as soon as she had finally caught her breathe. But the others were still holding in their laughs from that statement.

"What do you mean?" I was going to explode. There is no way in hell that the school I signed up for after doing months of research on it was going to be a right fucking joke.

"Well, I shouldn't laugh so much because well, you aren't wrong… it's just that our politics course was canceled this year. The teacher kind of offed himself. He was so fucking crazy, he jumped off the dorm roof when the candidate he spent months campaigning for lost. It was a good class, he was real passionate. A bit too passionate per say." They all started cracking up again at the last bit that Katie informed me of.

Great. My plan was ruined. No politics courses for me. And I had no other choice but to stay at this school, it would look bad for me to transfer or go back to home-schooling.

The red-head tried to talk through her laughing again, "I hope you aren't too passionate about politics, wouldn't want you to off yourself before we got a chance to get to know each other!" Everyone was laughing too loudly to hear her say it but me. When I heard her I felt a mix of mockery but still kind of touched that she gave a shit. When the slight smile appeared on my face she just blushed and looked away.

I probably was over thinking her words anyway, and my smile faded away. Still, I kind of wanted to get to know her better… they seemed like a nice bunch, besides Katie, but at least she was nice enough to tell me what was so funny.

A beeping sound in the hallway instantly made everyone stop laughing. I was kind of frightened and jumped. I thought it was some sort of fire alarm. Which brought them to laughing once again, even harder…

"Fuck sake." I muttered to myself.

Once they had all calmed down Effy spoke up. "Curfew."

"Oh right, I'm supposed to tell you about that stuff. Suppose I'm lacking in my roommate responsibilities, err, one bell from the central lounge means it's curfew. See," she pointed to the digital clock. 11 Pm. "See you tomorrow guys."

The three girls got up and left the room each nodding goodbye to me. Emily was the last one out, she kind of stopped for a second before shutting the door and then said so quietly I barely heard, "Nice meeting you, I really meant it by the way, I look forward to hanging out, so uh, don't get too upset over those politics courses…" she then shut the door too fast for me to say anything.

I was stunned. I didn't think Panda's friends were going to like me that much. I yawned and Panda threw a pillow at me.

"Oi!"

"I knew you'd like them. Goodnight Naomi!" I could hear the triumphant smile in her voice. She turned out the light and climbed under her pink covers.

I quietly changed into a T-shirt and shorts in the bathroom. I wasn't yet comfortable enough to sleep naked the way I usually do at home, and I had a feeling that it wasn't exactly the normal thing to do when you had a roommate. I slipped under the covers and before I had much time to think about the night's events I had fallen asleep smiling. The last thought that was floating in my head before I drifted to sleep was the realization that I hadn't been as upset as I thought I'd be about the politics course non-existence… and then there was the red-heads departure repeating itself over and over in my mind…

**WELL ! I won't be able to update until a few days from now, but I hope I gave you a nice long chapter to read over? Please comment! It definitely brightens my day! And thanks again to all the people who added this story to their alerts! Makes me so happy to see the notifications in my email!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Note, this chapter is in EMILY's POV. (not Naomi's like the past two, every now and then I think I'll alternate….) (Anyone prefer Naomi or Emily?)**

**So just an FYI, I updated the last two chapters, because there were a few annoying typos, words skipped a bit, and I didn't like how I used the word "well" so much… so it's fixed :D**

**Beyond that, this chapter is entirely good, ( I had a friend over and didn't have time to write it until she left, but I was definitely planning it out in my head anytime I wasn't doing anything!) What are you waiting for! Read!**

**(Ps. Milch Getting, or Laura, pleased to meet you. APPRECIATE your comments, however I'm a bit short on points, so I can only give you 50, not one hundred… perhaps if you review yet again? Lol… Thanks very much.)**

**Disclaimer: ( I thought I should have one since most of the other stories I read have one, and I'm not exactly in the position where I could afford to be sued.. hehe…) I DON'T OWN SKINS. K thanks. ;]**

**CHAPTER 3 (Emily's POV) (continuing from when Emily left in Chapter 2)**

"Nice meeting you, I really meant it by the way, I look forward to hanging out, so uh, don't get too upset over those politics courses…" Shit. I hope that wasn't being too stalker-ish. I was just somewhat worried that she'd think that I was laughing at her passion rather than hinting to a friendly gesture…

_"I hope you aren't too passionate about politics, wouldn't want you to off yourself before we got a chance to get to know each other!"_

I shut the door quickly, I didn't want to give Naomi a chance to answer, in fear she might be weirded out by what I said and make it awkward.

"C'mon Emz… I'm so fucking tired."

Katie was always tired… I used to tell her that maybe if she went to sleep earlier it would help, but after the hundredth time I gave up… I was pretty sure it was more about Katie wanting to whine about something rather than her looking for some advice on how to cure insomnia…

Five seconds after leaving Panda's room we were at ours; Katie and I shared a room right across the hall. Katie stood there holding open the door for me. I walked into the room and plopped onto my bed. Katie decorated our room; I didn't really give much of a shit as long as she didn't bother me with making choices.

The first month we moved in Katie had opted to decorate instead of doing any of her coursework. So every night when I was trying to get something done she'd interrupt my train of thought,

"_Emz, what do you think, leopard or black and red stripes?"_

"_Uhm, leopard?" I knew Katie's favorite was leopard, so I chose it firsthand not wanting to have to hear a whole speech on why leopard would be way more fashionable than black and red stripes._

"_Duh leopard's better. So you can have the black and red striped bedding, and I'll take the leopard one." She laughed. Great. At least I can continue working now that that's settled I thought. But a minute later she asked…_

"_Emz, could you take your posters down, they make the room look shit…and I need more room for my posters of the fit sports teams of the area…"_

"_Fine, Katie. Please, just do whatever the fuck you want without asking me, okay?" I sighed. _

"_Thanks Emzy!" Katie was practically jumping for joy. She immediately started moving all my stuff way against the wall so that there was more room for her shit. Nothing new, she already was occupying the majority of the dresser, may as well take up most of the room…_

"Hellooo, earth to Emily, I'm talking to yooooou… Wake the fuck up!" Katie threw a pillow in my face.

I turned my head to see the evil smile on her face.

"Katie, I thought you were tired…" I couldn't resist my old habitual response. You'd think if she was tired she'd just go to bed, but no, just her body was tired, now she needed to tire out her mouth. Ignoring my comment she continued getting on with what she wanted to say.

"What do you think of Naomi?" she asked. I knew she already had an opinion, and Katie didn't really give a fuck about mine, and it's not like Katie could be persuaded once she had her mind set about someone, but she always was trying to get into my head telling me what to do. Simple was usually the best way to answer the Katie, less room for you to get tripped up trying to cover anything up from her.

"She's nice." Those blue eyes looked so confident… Naomi's passionate about something real. All those posters she had hung up were cool, I bet she actually got out of her house and did shit before she decided to trap herself in this boarding school. It's not like I decided to come here… I let out a deep sigh subconsciously.

"Fuck. Emz. No."

Shit. I didn't even realize I was doing it. I was thinking about Naomi. And Katie realized what it took me a minute to realize I was thinking about. It was shit having a twin that sometimes knew you better than yourself.

"Emily, you fucking promised. You better not fucking like her like that. You hardly even know her. Shit. You remember why mum sent us here, Emily? They are going to teach you you're wrong. Fucking fuck. I swear if you do anything, you're going to be in a shitload of trouble."

"Katie, it's alright. She's nice…It's not like that… You were in there, nothing fucking happened. Chill the fuck out…" I was trying my hardest not to let my voice give myself away.

I couldn't explain to Katie that I couldn't control it, no matter how hard I tried. The only thing I could do was try and hide my feelings or try to dismiss them, which hardly ever worked. Honestly, the fact that I suddenly had feelings for a girl I hardly knew scared the shit out of me.

"Right, well just stay the fuck away from her, yeah? I don't want to have to fix any of your mistakes again. Goodnight Emily."

Katie got in her nightgown, got right into bed, and turned out the light.

By now I was pretty much used to Katie being a bitch… Although I can't help but feel hurt. It's so lonely not having anyone to talk to without being judged. I just wish there was someone else who could understand me. I couldn't help but think about Naomi, wishing, thinking that maybe those blue eyes understood. Maybe I wasn't really alone.

"Emily. If you're fucking thinking about her-" Katie was trying to keep an angry tone but she was cut off by a yawn, "just stop."

Neither of us said anything the rest of the night. Shortly after Katie's last words I heard her breathe evening out. She was definitely asleep.

My mind couldn't stop thinking about the day Mum announced Katie and I were going to boarding school. Katie was so pissed, saying it was all my fault. And it was kind of. It was everyone's fault. Katie finding out I was gay, telling Mum, Mum telling a pastor. If Katie hadn't told Mum, she wouldn't have tried to look for a fucking "cure," and we wouldn't be at this religious boarding school where they try to fucking brainwash you into their morals. Mum knew it was an all girls school which was initially an obvious concern due to my "sickness," but she was told this place could do wonders when it came to "fix" me.

I needed to stop thinking, my head was hurting so bad. I hated remembering the anger, and the embarrassment. I tried not to think of all the details of each thing that happened before. When I was sure Katie was asleep I reached into my pillowcase and pulled out a small fabric pouch.

I took out one of the small white capsules that was resting in it, swallowing it with some of the water I always kept next to my bed. A little while later my mind stopped thinking, and my head stopped throbbing and I drifted into a thoughtless sleep.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER! In the future I'll probably get into much more detail about exactly what happened to Emily, but for now I've got to leave you hanging! Please let me know how I did with Emily and Katie… ( I know I made Katie a real bitch… who knows what will happen…) Anyway, PLEASE review/comment? Ill give 100 points even if you just write one word! (Imagine what you'd get if you wrote even more!) Thanks! -Shira**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own skins. K thanks! (A/N at the bottom :P )**

**Chapter 4 (Naomi's PoV)**

"Naomi! Wake up! It's your first day of school! C'mon get up! Today's going to be wicked, I'm so excited! I'll get to show you around and stuff! C'mon Naomi! Get excited!"

Christ. I understand today is my first day, but already, I can see it in my head, if Panda dares to wake me up in such a jolly mood shouting "it's my second day!" I will make sure that Panda doesn't see the light of day again.

"Naomiiiii, wake up!" I felt her voice getting closer.

Instantly my body reacted on instinct, pulling the covers so that they were tucked under my limbs, with my hands holding my pillow over my head, to ensure there was no possible way for them to be grabbed away from me. (A strategy my Mum has forced me to practice over the years…)

But I didn't hear any movement or Panda's voice for a few minutes so I felt myself relax. Maybe she went back to sleep or gave up on me, maybe she will just let me sleep. Just as I felt myself relaxing and getting comfortable again, I felt the bed dip as if someone else was getting on…

Suddenly, the bed started to bounce me high up into the air.

"Panda—"

I was struggling to try and grab onto my blanket or the bed, anything that would help me stop from keep on flying into the air.

"Panda!"

Her loud giggle was muffled by the blanket I was getting tangled in, she probably couldn't hear me…

"Panda! Pandora fucking stop this shit! Stop this shit right now!" My morning temper was clearly noticeable by now. I was too late though, because that was the moment that Panda decided to just drop onto my bed completely, causing me to be tossed higher up than before.

Before I could even yelp, I was falling off the bed and onto the floor. I hit the floor with a thud. Owch. Fucking hell. I felt a stinging tinge by my eye, and sat up. I touched my temple next to my eye were my hair fell over my face. Shit. That stung. I winced.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Naomi, I didn't think you'd fall off the bed! Shit Naomi, you got a bit of a scratch. I'm such a bad roommate, I'm such a bad roommate… I just, I wanted to wake you up so you'd have time to shower so you'd feel all fresh for school…I'm really sorry…" Panda looked like she was going to cry. She probably felt really shitty about it, but it wasn't her fault… I shouldn't have been so stubborn, I mean the rules are pretty strict;

_Don't be late. No excuses._

With that I told Panda to chill out, it wasn't her fault, and not to worry. I'm not sure she was feeling better about what she did because I was kind of grumpy when I said it, but fuck, I had no time. I grabbed my uniform and shut the bathroom door, turning on the fan.

The loud blaring of the fan woke me up, as well as soothed me, kind of draining the annoyance from me. I stripped and hopped into the shower… at first it hurt a bit, I made it too hot, but slowly the heat felt good and I was able to feel myself relaxing.

Twenty minutes later I was getting out of the shower.

"Owch! Fucking hell! Are you shitting me?"

I stubbed my toe on the side of the toilet. I was still a bit drowsy from the heat of the shower, so I hadn't thought that kicking the toilet in frustration after I stubbed my toe on it wasn't actually a good idea.

"OWCH!"

God, if I was being honest with myself, I'd say this day was starting out horribly.

After sitting and rubbing my aching toes, I decided I had enough of the moping and got up to put on my uniform. Once it was on I took a good look at myself. Damn. I scratched myself pretty well; there was a long red line, not bloody, but enflamed, running from next to my eye down to the top of my ear. Luckily, it was on the side where my hair fell down over the side of my face, so no one would see it.

I continued looking lower, now at my clothes. I looked like shit; the uniform didn't fit so properly and made me look like a tall and lanky freak. I tucked in my shirt in an attempt to look a bit more put together, but I'm not sure it did all that much. With a sigh, I shrugged and gave up. There was no fucking point in trying to make an already poor fitting uniform look better…

I exited the bathroom, and threw my stuff onto the end of my bed, then looked up for Panda. I was startled by the sight of Effy sitting on Panda's bed, once again smirking but not saying anything.

"Where the fuck is Pandora?" There was no way in hell I was going to be able to find my classrooms on my own. And Ms. Slate told me that Panda was supposed to help me, and Panda even said she was excited to by my tour guide… I should've known the day could get more fucked up…

"Relax Naomi," she forgot she had a meeting before classes with one of the professors."

"Fuck. Great." I rolled my eyes.

"Which is why she asked me to help you out."

"Really… how the fuck are you going to help me, you hardly talk…" I knew that I was pushing it, after all it was nice enough of her to show me around, but I had to let out the anger that was filling my head.

She laughed quietly, "Naomi, you don't have to act so tough you know… it's not exactly the best way to make friends." She said with a knowing smile.

Clearly this girl was able to read my mind. My mind was constantly drifting to thoughts of what if they didn't like me… what if Pandora, my roommate didn't like me… what if… what if… what if Emily didn't like me. That last one was kind of annoying. I kept telling myself I hardly knew her so why should I give a fuck if they didn't like me, but I was unsuccessful at convincing myself.

The back of my neck was itching like crazy. The white blouse was so irritating the way it rubbed my neck anytime I turned my head, even in the slightest. I reached up to scratch it, but then Effy walked over to me and folded my collar down so that it was flat, and not touching my neck anymore. I felt myself tense, almost moving away from her when I felt her get so close, touching my neck. She instantly backed away once she had fixed it for me.

"Better?" she gave me a questioning look.

"Uhm, yeah."

I felt a bit awkward and grabbed my tan messenger bag that carried my school stuff.

"Right then, shall we?" I tried to smile.

She smiled back and opened the door without another word. But on our way down the steps she stopped.

"Naomi, you may want to untuck your shirt. Most people here don't tuck it in, and I think you may feel less self-conscious if you untuck it when no one is looking…"

I blushed. I'm so stupid. I wasn't exactly paying attention to what I was doing when I tucked in my shirt. I had just made a foolish assumption that Panda tucked in her shirt like everyone else… except for a few people like Effy and Katie and… Emily.

Immediately, I untucked my shirt and started to continue down the steps.

"Uh thanks, Effy."

"Naomi, have you been abused?"

What the fuck. That was right out of the blue. I was shocked, frozen to where I stood. I couldn't think of why on earth the fuck she would ask such a thing… If she saw the scratch it wasn't that bad… and it's not like I had any bruises…I've never, ever been abused… It was as if she could hear me questioning her why she asked because she continued on.

"It's just the way you flinched when I reached for your collar. I hardly even touched you and you tensed up like a metal rod." She put it bluntly for me.

"Oh, that." I let out a sigh, it was kind of shocking that she picked up on that so quickly. She was still looking at me and I remembered I still hadn't answered her.

"No. I haven't been abused. I just don't like to be touched. Nor do I like people getting to close to me. Never have. My Mum used to bribe me to hug her… I don't know… one of those things I guess."

Effy must've been satisfied with my answer because she then continued down the steps and through the doors. She stopped in front of the doorway of a classroom where a teacher was animatedly talking to his students, waving his arms in the air like mad.

"Your schedule says you have history first. Katie, Pandora and I don't take history, but Emily will be able to help you out."

I looked through the window in the door and saw a red-head writing down a few things and then spacing out into the ceiling. I almost laughed at how cute she looked, and wondered what she was thinking about… but Effy brought me back to earth.

Her smirk was once again plastered on her face.

"In fact, I think she'll be really happy to help you. We'll all catch up later, just ask Emily to help you out when you have your next class… See ya." Effy turned around and before I could say another word she had disappeared around a corner.

I went back to looking through the window, then realized. Shit. I'm fucking late. Must've spent too long on the staircase talking. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"_Don't be late. No excuses."_

I didn't want to be any later than I already was. I felt my nerves build up, I hated being the center of attention, but I pushed myself into opening the door and started to walk in when the teacher turned to me.

"So you decided to show up!" he shouted. I couldn't read his face, whether he was angry or annoyed or perhaps even high.

"Sorry." There wasn't really much to say. Everyone's eyes were on me. I was trying not to look the teacher in the eyes, looking away I met a soft bear of brown eyes that were trying to hide a laugh. I riled up at the thought of Emily laughing at my embarrassment. Fuck her. I don't need her. I'm not usually late.

"Miss Campbell, you know what we do to students who are late?" That question was seriously enough to almost make me punch him. It was too fucking cliché, which made all the more embarrassing.

"Nope." Honestly, I didn't know, and there wasn't really anything else for me to say.

"Well, if this weren't my class you'd get a nice boot out of the school, but I think I'm the nicest teacher here, so I'm going to let you off the hook, after all it's your first day. So if you'll just agree to see me after class, then I believe you can take a seat and I can continue teaching this bloody class." He said with a great big smile.

I nodded. Perhaps he _was _high. Or maybe he was just as fucking happy as Panda. Either way, I was greatly relieved that this wouldn't harm my grades, even though it was implied how strict they were on tardiness. There was only one seat left, and of course, it was the one right behind Emily.

I scooted my way between the rows of desks and sat at the empty one. A pink sticky note sat at the top corner of the wooden top. _"Don't fucking sit here unless you're Naomi Campbell. =-)" _A smile grew on my face, and I quickly looked around to make sure that no one noticed.

I pulled out a notebook and watched the red hair move as Emily shifted in her seat every now and then. I felt the strong urge to reach out and touch it but then shook my head. No, Naomi, No. You aren't here to make friends. If you aren't here for the politics courses, at least make an effort to be outstanding in all your other classes. I tried to re-avert my attention to the man at the front of the classroom.

He was a little short with a scruffy beard, with a suit that looked kind of worn. He seemed very passionate about what he was trying to cram into our heads. Every now and then he would go back and review what he said to make sure everyone understood it perfectly. This class was going to be a breeze, he was such a good teacher. I had successfully been taking notes and keeping up until a husky voice sent chills down my spine.

"Mr. Greene, would you mind showing us on the map? I'm having trouble understanding the route they took…"

"Oh, of course Emily! Brilliant idea!" He turned his back to pull down the rolled up map above the white board. Although it was jammed and he was having a hard time especially because his height wasn't exactly helping him reach it.

I was trying not to laugh at the situation, when Emily quickly turned around in her seat and shot me a smile then handed me a crumpled up piece of notebook paper and whispered to me.

"_Hey."_

My throat was struggling to allow me to say anything. Before I could manage to even say hey back, Mr. Greene had managed to get the stupid map down and Emily had to quickly go back to facing forward.

I opened up the note and once again the smile crept over my face. Although this time, I didn't tell it to go away as soon as it had arrived.

"_Next period is in the kitchen, we convinced the chemistry teacher baking cookies was an educational experiment…. Last time we baked something she started a small fire on accident and we got a free period so she could put it out… Perhaps if it happens again today, I could take the free period to give you a grand tour?" _

Beneath it was a picture of flaming cookies. I had to cover my mouth to avoid giggling. I tried to imagine getting to spend some more time with Emily and my stomach fluttered at the thought. Jesus. The doubt crept in again… what were the odds of another fire… surely the chemistry teacher would be more prepared this time…

I tried to stop hoping about what would happen next class and take notes, but by the time I was ready to focus the bell had rung and the class was over. Quickly, everyone shuffled out the classroom except for Emily.

"Miss Campbell, a word please?" he didn't seem upset, so I wasn't too worried about what he had to say.

Emily told me she'd meet me in the kitchen when I was through and left. I walked up to the desk at the front of the room that Mr. Greene was sitting at.

"I'm really sorry about being late." I said as regretful as I could.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just try not to be late too often to this class, alright? But anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about… I wanted to ask you how you felt about this class… You know, we don't get new students to often, and my methods are a bit different then the average school… and I overheard that you were originally homeschooled…" He had a true look of interest on his face.

"Oh. You are an amazing teacher. Definitely better than my mum." I chuckled. But he nodded as if he wanted me to go on. "I think it really makes an impression on the students when the teacher actually seems like he gives a shit about what he's teaching…" Fuck. I quickly covered my mouth.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to swear." Shit. He just smiled.

"That's alright in front of me" he laughed," but I can't guarantee the other teachers will feel the same way." He laughed again seeing the relief spread across my face. I'd have to practice controlling my tongue, cursing just came so naturally… "Naomi, thank you, I appreciate your feedback, I always try and get my students to care about what I'm teaching about as much as I love teaching it." It was definitely cheesy, but I could see that he meant it. I didn't exactly know what to say to that, so I just awkwardly fidgeted with the golden ring on my finger…

"Right then, I shouldn't be keeping you, I hear you guys convinced the chemistry teacher into baking cookies!" he snickered… "That Emily is a manipulative one…that she is…"

So it was her who convinced the chemistry teacher… I blushed at the thought of what Emily could manipulate me into doing. Fuck Naomi. Fucking stop it. Thank goodness I was already on my way out, so Mr. Greene didn't see me blushing.

I jumped up, almost dropping all my stuff when I heard the fire alarm go off. All the girls started flooding out of the classroom and out to the front entrance. At the end of the hall I saw a red-head smiling devilishly at me before she followed everyone outside. I laughed, and started heading towards her through the crowd.

**A/N: Really appreciate the comments and the followers I've been getting! A billion points to everyone!**

**Clyyd- THANKS! lol, I love Emily too… and yeah… Jenna IS a bitch…**

**Phantomfundraiser – THANKS! Katie is a lot of fun to write for… too bad she wasn't in this chapter… although, I gave you some more Panda and Naomi roomie interaction! So yay for that…**

**Shewritesforher- THANKS! For the advice!**

**HappyAsIAm- THANKS! Although I was a bit saddened by your review, I cant assume this will be everyones cup of tea, I made this chapter in Naomi Pov so I hope that cheered you up… however I feel like the other PoV's are necessary when I do them to develop certain relationships between other people… ( like it wasn't exactly possible for Katie and Emily to have that conversation with Naomi around..) Basically, I like additional PoVs, so I can't promise it won't switch every now and then, but I do think it will be mostly Naomi…**

**Clyyd- THANKS! – you commented twice so you get a second shout out… lol.. thanks?**

**MuffMuncher- THANKS! I'm getting there… sorry but you'll have to wait another chapter… (just don't be expecting them to just like instantly smush alright? This story needs to be at least a little bit believable ok… lol…)**

**THANKS everyone else who read, and didn't comment :d **

**Please comment again? I'll promise you a shout out! Lol.. Hope to update soon, thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All the girls had gathered into small chatty bunches on the back lawn of the school. From the steps where everyone had exited I was just barely able to make out a red-head in the distant back corner of the crowd. I quickly mapped out a route in my head to get to her.

When I came closer I was able to see that she was talking to some other girl I didn't know, and an uncomfortable feeling came over me, and I was unsure whether I should intrude. I was so close now I could make out their conversation.

"Jeezus. Emily, I swear if you start another fire like that she's going to catch on, and we aren't ever going to get to bake those cookies… in fact, we'll probably never be allowed in the kitchen again." The two girls were laughing and it made me cringe at the thought of another girl making Emily laugh. I followed the sudden and strong urge that propelled me into intruding on their little chat.

"Um, hey Emily." I tried not to sound so insecure, but the way they were standing kind of gave the uninviting impression. The girl who was talking to Emily was clearly annoyed by my intrusion although I momentarily forgot about her when Emily grabbed me closer, locking our arms. Her grasp caught me by surprise, and I gasped at the shocking feeling of tingles that were rippling through me from the point of contact.

Emily seemed to be in her own world, smiling to herself, but the girl facing us had obviously noticed my hitched gasp.

"What the fuck was that?" She shifted in her place, challenging me.

Both were looking at me but Emily had a look of contentment, while the other girl was waiting for me to cough up some valid explanation. Unintentionally removing my arm from Emily's I covered my mouth.

"Sorry, hiccups." I immediately regretted losing Emily's touch, but inwardly scolded myself for having the unusual feeling I couldn't place. The thrilling sensation had been lost as Emily's arm hung limp at her side.

There was an awkward moment between the girl and I, while Emily just chuckled. What the fuck was she laughing about… but then she chimed in.

"Cute. Anyway I'll see you around Jess, I promised Naomi the grand tour!"

Emily turned to me and grabbed my hand. I was going to make up for the awkwardness by trying to be courteous and say goodbye to Jess, but I was then all to aware of Emily's strength tugging me rather hurriedly towards the front of the crowd.

An authoritative voice then rang out through a megaphone nearby.

"The fire has been put out, but classes shall not resume today for the facility's reorganization and cleaning. Please stay out of the kitchen area, as well as the ward it is located in. You may spend the time as you like, however, I strongly recommend studying in your newly found spare time. Thank you."

Once again I was being pulled by great strength yet still somehow soft and small hand that was tightly clasped to my own. She took me through an entrance I hadn't seen before, that no one seemed to be going towards other than us. We were drifting further and further from the crowd and the loudness of the crowd was overcome by the silence of the hallways she was taking me through.

I was about to ask where we were going but Emily came to a sudden halt in front of a large metal door. She stopped holding my hand, which had grown slightly damp at the thought of being completely alone. As far as I could tell there was no one in this part of the school. She shot me a knee-weakening smile then opened the door. Behind the door was pitch black, I couldn't make out anything inside, not even the size of the room or what was in it.

"You trust me?" she asked. My hand once again shot up to cover my mouth to hide the giggling coming out of me.

"What?" she smirked.

"Well, we hardly know each other, how am I supposed to trust you?" I was smiling to show I hadn't meant it rudely. Honestly, I really wanted to trust her but I couldn't help but feel the doubt that invaded my thoughts.

"Because, Naomi, I know you want to trust me. Not to mention, I haven't done anything to lose your trust." She was completely serious. I was almost frightened when she was reiterating my thoughts out loud. First Effy, now her. How the hell was I going to be able to keep any secrets of my own if people could read my mind so easily? But something told me they were special, only they had such powers over me.

"I can feel it too Naomi, I want to trust you also." She encouraged me.

I saw the glint of happiness and sheer trust in her beautiful brown eyes, and realized they were reflecting my own. I knew it would be okay. The second I nodded she had grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the room.

"Careful Naomi, it's a bit slippery in here."

Trying not to trip, I allowed Emily to guide me. There was a strong scent crawling through the air that I was struggling to indentify. The husky voice spoke and my heart beat heightened.

"Sit."

Complete trust. I let myself fall, even though I couldn't see anything beneath me, but I was quickly reassured by a light fabric that enveloped me. I realized I was being swallowed by a hammock. Laying down on my back, I balanced myself to keep from falling out, and enjoyed the slow swing of it.

Shit. Where's Emily going to sit, I quickly sat back up and almost fell out but two small hands instantly gripped my shoulders and steadied me while pushing me back down, I shuddered at the touch and hoped she didn't notice.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

I closed my eyes and listened to her footsteps distance themselves from me. I heard a faint click, then the sound of rushing water, calm but still rushing, nearby, and from under my eyelids I could sense she had turned on the lights as well. I right then recognized the lingering scent to be chlorine. I was so soothed by the background noise that I almost flipped out of the hammock in surprise when I felt Emily's hot breath on my ear.

"You can open your eyes now."

I sat up and took in the entire room. There was a fairly large pool with a controlled waterfall at one end, as well as a long diving board.

"They took swimming out of the curriculum ages ago, but never got rid of the pool. No one really knows about this place except for me. It was only by accident that I wondered in here… I come here whenever I get the chance… it's just so peaceful…" Emily explained to me.

She sat down in a hammock next to mine, and I mimicked her lying again on my back. Our hammocks were slightly bumping together as we swung gently back and forth.

I decided to break the comfortable silence that was upon us, I had so badly wanted to get to know Emily better. I turned so I was facing her, and she must have sensed it because she too turned to face me. Before speaking, I took a second to admire her smile looking up at me.

"Emily, is it just me, or was this grand tour a bit short?"

She let out a husky chuckle. "I figured Panda would want to be the one too show you around… and I kind of wanted to be alone with you…" she blushed and tried to hide it. "You know to uh, get to know you better…"

"Emily, why haven't you told any of your other friends about this place? It's amazing…"

I was looking around the room, Emily must've moved around the furniture for her purposes because it wasn't the most organized looking, and there were random posters hanging around that I hardly thought the school would approve of. I had to get to the point though, because the question was repeating itself in my head over and over… why _me_?

"Because, I dunno, you're special." We both looked away from each other this time, both embarrassed.

She tried breaking the tension by sitting up and walking towards the diving board.

"Lets go for a swim, yeah?"

I sat up again as well, but was nervous.

"Emily, we don't have swimming costumes…"

"Its okay, I have more uniforms in my room. They'll also probably fit you better than the one you're wearing right now."

So she noticed… I felt the heat as it invaded my cheeks and neck.

"Alright Emily. Doesn't seem like there is anything else I have to do this afternoon. May as well allow you to try and entertain me. I'm warning you though, it's not easy to get a laugh out of me, Miss Fitch!"

She chuckled at my sarcasm as she made her way up the ladder to the diving board.

"Right so, this is an impression of Katie!" When she got to the top she started swaying her hips aggressively as she got closer and closer to jumping off, and I couldn't help but give her movements my full attention. " I am so fucking hot, yeah?" Right before she jumped, she perfectly mimicked Katie's voice and shouted, "BIIIIIIIIITCCH!"

I was still laughing pretty hard at her impression when she popped up back to the surface. My laugh had been so contagious that Emily started laughing too. I settled myself at the edge of the pool with up to my knees dangling in the water as I got used to the temperature.

I blushed again when I noticed she was staring at me, and looked away.

My breath hitched when I felt two wet soft hands grab my ankles. She splashed me a bit and tugged my ankles gently.

"Come in the water" Her voice sent chills down my spine, and I couldn't help but smile down at her. She took some of the pool water in her mouth and spat it out at me, successfully getting my top wet.

"Bitch!" I jumped in on top of her, shoving her well under the water, but making sure to let her get back up for air. For awhile we went back and forth splashing each other. I couldn't see a damn thing through the water that was aggressively but all in good fun, shot at me. We were both coming to a stop, our breathing heavy as we swam to the edge of the pool for something to hold, making it easier for us to catch our breath.

But then Emily erupted in a fit of laughter.

"What? What the fuck is so funny?" I was getting annoyed at how easily Emily could make me feel so self-conscious in a matter of seconds. She pointed to a black pleated skirt that was floating in the water. My eyes shot down to where my skirt should've been and saw my knickers clearly visible. Shit.

"Fuck you!" I said with a smile, letting her know I didn't actually think it was her fault. I swam over and grabbed my skirt, and attempted to slip the heavy fabric back around my waist under the water.

When I turned back to face Emily she was hauling herself out of the water and pulling out two towels she must've left in here and set them flat on the floor, taking her place and lying on her back on one of them.

The whole time I watched as the wet fabric clung to her body and the excess water dripped down her legs. She was lying down silently, closing her eyes. I got out by then, and laid down on the towel next to her. Emily's face was turned away from me.

I could easily see through her shirt, her beautiful and sexy black bra was making my head go wild with crazy thoughts I was trying to erase just as quickly as they came, but they were too many and too filled with desire and pleasure to ignore. I looked back down at myself and saw my red bra was equally as visible. Fuck. Whatever. I went back to watching her chest rise and fall.

I blushed furiously when I noticed the reflection of two brown eyes that caught me perving on her in a mirror reflection. Fuck. She's going to think I'm a creep. Fucking Fuck. I can't even believe I was even checking her out. I shook my head to myself in denial, but Emily grabbed my hand sending my heart beat into a rapid speed as she turned to face me.

"Naomi, I like you." She smiled, but it quickly faded away when she saw the scared look on my face.

"Naomi, I was curious, do you have a boyfriend?"

I was panicking inside, but I told myself that normal friends ask these type of questions right? This was completely normal. I mean, for some reason, I also wanted to know if she had had a boyfriend, so it was only fair for her to ask me, right?… Calm down Naomi.

"Uh yeah, I do."

She frowned, but quickly turned away to hide it. "Cool."

SHIT! WHY DID I SAY THAT? I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND! I wanted to scream at the stupid head of mine looking for an easy way out. I don't even know what I was trying to escape. Always deceiving what my heart truly desired. I couldn't figure out what I was looking for, I had no idea what was normal anymore. I just knew I felt like shit when I saw the look of disappointment on Emily's face. But we were just friends right? There was no reason for her to be sad. My thoughts were flying, trying to give me millions of rational excuses as to why she could be disappointed by my answer. However, my curiosity ultimately overthrew my voice.

"Do you?"

"Uh, no." I could've sworn I heard a deep sigh come from her, but I was too scared to prod. I didn't want to know why. I was too afraid. I'm not ready for this.

"I'll see you later okay Emily?" I grabbed the towel and rushed out of the room. I wrapped it tight around me so no one could see through my shirt. Luckily everyone was outside or in their dorms so I was able to get back unnoticed. Even Panda wasn't in the room. I changed into my pajamas and got under the covers. It wasn't even late, but I felt incredibly tired.

Until I was hit by sleep, the image of Emily's disappointed face wouldn't stop haunting me, or the last words I heard when I walked out of the pool room. They had been so quiet I wasn't even sure I heard them at all.

"_Be brave Naomi. Please."_

**A/N: (apologies for the typoes, I usually go back and fix it a day later after I've posted it online…)**

**Shewritesforher- THANKS! I lurves Emily too. XD**

**(tons of x's) notintolabels – THANKS! Err sorry but you going to hafta wait a bit longer for the real naomily stuff, but I hope this chapter had enough suggestive hints to get you riled up to settle for a little more of a wait? (err and your comment showed up twice, but it was the same as the first, so you don't get a complete second shout out sorreh xD …)**

**HappyasIam- THANKS! More naomi's pov! xD**

**Chleoc40- THANKS! I took your compliment to heart, I really try to make my writing smooth and well err a bit professional sounding I guess… hehe. Thanks… and yes. I love adorable Emz too!**

**Clyyd- THANKS! I was def trying to chanel some keiren there, but a less bitter version of him, you know that would actually appreciate teaching… (not that I don't think keiren deep inside loves to teach those little bastards) hope that chapter was "a bit of naomily" enough for yah**

**WELLZ FOLKS. What a sad way to end this chapter… Kinda felt like I was going to cry… Idk… I really feel it when I right it, get into their heads I suppose. Anywho, do not fear, I don't think they'll always be so afraid –wink wink**

**Trust me I definitely already have some real naomily plans in my head that will leave you begging for more… you'll just have to wait a little bit longer so it's all set up and perfect. ;]**

**I think it'll satisfy yah. LEMME KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER IN THE COMMENTS BELOW PLEASE 3 Billion points to you, my lovers! Following my story is amazing but comments are even better! THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS. Err oyeah, and THANKS! Lol. Gnite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rubbing my eyes I came back into consciousness. I must've cried myself to sleep, because in the mirror my eyes were still kind of red. Shit. It's 12:34 AM. Panda was gently snoring on the bed across, from me. I didn't even remember her coming in… Quietly, I got out of bed to check my uniform I had hung on the shower to dry. Fuck, no way that's going to be dry by the morning. I stopped in the doorway of the bathroom to make sure that Panda was still sleeping soundly. I tip-toed out of the room avoiding any creaks in the floor, slowly opening the door to avoid a squeak and softly shutting it behind me.

My adrenaline was pumping; I knew I was breaking curfew but I had a reason. Emily had mentioned extra uniforms, and I was greatly in need of one, it was highly unlikely I'd have time to get it in the morning. Hopefully she would be awake… I listened to make sure the hallway was empty. Silence. My vision was slowly adjusting to the darkness. Quietly, I crept a few steps forward in the direction of where I thought Emily's room was.

"Hi Naomi."

I shrieked but managed to quickly cover my mouth and stop the noise from coming out of me. I had been so frightened my knees buckled under me, sending me into a collapsed heap on the floor. Luckily, no one opened their doors to see what was up.

"WHAT THE FUCK EFFY! You scared the SHIT out of me!" I was trying to shout at her but still whisper at the same time. She casually smirked at me. The kind of smirk that freaked me the fuck out at this time of night.

"What are you doing out of bed?" She had her arms wrapped around her knees with her back against her door.

"I could ask you the same fucking question!" My heart beat was still slowing down from the initial scare.

"You could, and I would answer you, because I like it out here at night. But, I asked you so you get to answer."

"I need to ask Emily something." I cringed at how lame that made me sound out loud, but there was no point in beating around the bush with the mysterious and all knowing Effy.

"Over there." She pointed to a door another few steps away, raising an eyebrow at my antics. But I could tell she wasn't passing judgment on whatever was going on, not that I was exactly sure of myself of anything…

I quietly lifted myself up.

"Thanks Effy, G'nite."

"Yeah, Sure." I thought for a second that I saw a glint of sadness in her expression but she replaced it as fast as it had come with her self-shielding smirk.

I knocked lightly on the door presumed to be Emily's and Katie's, no answer. Fuck Naomi, you twat. Of course they are going to be sleeping… Just go back, you'll figure out what you'll do in the morning….

"Knock harder."

My cheeks reddened at Effy's voice. Of course she knew I was being a coward.

Still, I didn't want to wake Katie, I could only imagine what kind of evil bitch she'd be if she didn't get her beauty sleep. Not worth the trouble…

I barely ducked in time; a shoe flew over my head and slammed into the door in front of me, successfully hitting it with a loud bang.

"What the fuck Effy?"

I heard her quiet whisper, "Your welcome."

Katie swung open the door.

"Hi Eff—Naomi… what the fuck are _you _doing here?"

Yeah. A right bitch.

"Um, I needed a uniform."

"Right then. Come on, before everyone else wants to come to the party alsooo."

I quickly caught onto her sarcasm when she pulled me into the room and shut the door. Wow. This room had Katie written all over it. I tried to take in every detail that seemed Emily, but I couldn't really find any… A frown passed over my face when I noticed that Emily wasn't in here. Not even asleep in her bed.

Then a red-headed girl opened the bathroom, standing in the door way looking at some of the towels in her hands, trying to fold them. "Katie what was that shriek?" she looked up for Katie's answer and her eyes widened at the sight of me. "Oh." She reached up and fixed her messy hair that I somehow found more attractive, unusually, because I generally liked things nice and neat, but this was just so cute.

Emily sat on her bed, and Katie sat on her own, leaving me standing awkwardly by the door.

"Listen Naomi, we are going to have to report you for going out at curfew."

Emily sounded sad but still rather serious. I was too caught up in her bold statement to notice the subtle wink that passed between the Fitch twins.

"Yeah, they'll probably have to kick you out of this damn school." Katie added.

Shit. There was no way in hell I was going to lose my educational opportunities here just because these twins were acting like bitches. I even kind of expected Katie to be a bitch, so it didn't bother me so much, but Emily being a bitch to me was like a dagger in the heart.

I was about to tell them they were being a bunch of stuck up assholes, who would never get in my way, but I was thankful I didn't because Emily saw the look on my face and interjected before I could say anything stupid.

"Naoms, we were only joking." She laughed clutching her stomach like she usually does when she's laughing hard. I blushed at the nickname she used for me. No one had ever called me that before. It just sounded so natural from her…

"You should've seen the look on your face, fucking about to cry." Katie joined in, laughing real hard as well.

Fucking hell. Emily wasn't going to laugh at me anymore! Her eyes were closed because she had been laughing so hard, so she didn't see me coming when I jumped on top of her and started tickling her like crazy.

"Naomi—" more laughing. "Please—" I made her laugh until she tears were coming out of her eyes. "I'm SORRY!" more laughing.

Finally I relented, and Emily looked deep into my eyes. I was kind of straddling her from the tickle attack and she had her back on the bed, while she was wiping away her tears. I almost reached out to wipe one tear that she had missed that had fallen by her ear but I was interrupted by an intent stare from across the room.

Katie who was sitting upright on her bed now, with a completely serious, if not angry look on her face broke the moment between Emily and me.

"Right. Naomi, what the fuck was it you wanted?" I embarrassedly climbed off of Emily and got off her bed. I don't know why Katie just turned back into bitch mode… she had just been laughing and now she was in an awfully bad mood.

"Uhm, my uniform is wet. So I wanted to know if I could uh, borrow one."

Katie stood up fuming. I don't know why the fuck she was so upset.

"Why the fuck was your uniform wet?"

"Uhm" I remembered the pool was Emily's secret. "Panda's seltzer exploded all over…" That was the best I could think of…

"Right. Would you mind getting the fuck out? Someone else will give you a uniform."

I looked to Emily for her to step in, surely she wouldn't let Katie be such a bitch to me, but she just looked like she was going to die. She had a look of pure sadness on her face, and all I knew was I wanted to make her feel all better. I had no idea what was going on but this was ridiculous.

"Katie, why are you acting like this?"

"Naomi, this is between me and Emily. Just get the fuck out. Or I'll fucking report you."

This was bullshit. I stormed out of there and heard the yelling of Katie's voice, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

Just as I was about to go into my room, I heard the quiet voice again.

"Don't worry. Things will make sense soon."

I slipped into bed. Trying to make my breath even out like Panda's calm snoring from the other side of the room. I felt my eyes get hot and well up with tears. Fucking bitch. I didn't do anything. I just wanted things to make sense. I don't know what's going on anymore. Drifting off into sleep I wanted to just lose myself.

**A/N:**

**Yes. I'm aware that chapter was a bit shorter than usual but it was quite necessary for what I'm leading up to! Anyway, THANKS to everyone who reviewed! (It definitely helped make this chapter come out faster. After all I wanted to read some other ppl's ff's but when I saw the comments I had a new motivation to get this out…)**

**HappyAsIAm- THANKS! And yeahhh I getcha. XD Building up the tension till it explodes! :]**

**Chleoc40- THANKS! If only we could all be so lucky… no, ur amazing as usual. Lol.**

**Portamento- THANKS! And ello knew reviewer! : no, ur amazing. Lol.**

**THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS. Really, you should write more comments though… it somehow works as a good motivation to get the next chapter out quickly!**

**Heads up: I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be in Emily's PoV to explain what the fuck was going on in there, that Naomi couldn't exactly understand even though she was right there… so yeah…**

**Don't worry happiness is in the near future! I certainly have plans in mind…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: WELL HELLO EVERYBODEH! (im in a rather good mood, or emotional mood I suppose, high highs and low lows..) anyways! Just a few important-ish notes yeah?**

**Shewritesforher- Shewritesforher- Shewritesforher- Shewritesforher- (4x, cuz…)**

**Like one thousand points to you for getting at a question I had answered in my head, but not exactly in my writing…. Just from experience, at the school I go to if you come late you don't exactly get uniforms from a shop, you generally get them from like the lost and found? Or a few extras the school keeps… Kinda sucks, unless you have some friends the same size… (I would go back and put this info in somewhere when she's handed the uniforms, but something tells me you'd rather I just get a move on with the next chapter instead of fixing the technical bit…)**

**HappyAsIAm- KEEPING IT UP! XD**

**Gayasawindow- Katie vs. Emily coming up! DING DING DING! FIGHT! (ok. I have no life, I honestly laughed at that out loud…) ( that or I'm just sleep deprived.) (likely, both)**

**Razberry1- I AM HAPPY YOU ARE ENJOYING IT. Ten pies for you. ;]**

**Chleoc40- THANKS.**

**And to my lost reviewers such as clyyd and xxxxxxxxxxNotIntoLabelsxxxxxx (enough x's?) I MISS YOU. Review for me? ;[**

**Without further a due (is that really how u say it? Addue? Or adue? Or a due?) ENJOY!**

**(Um, so I just added this note, after writing a good share of it. I didn't realize it was going to be this erm, angsty and sad. In fact. Im fucking crying writing this fucking chapter… So I can only hope this isn't hard to read and that my emotions show through…)**

**Chapter 7 (EMILY'S POV) (heads up lotza Caps and Anger and swearing in this one…) **

Katie glared at me from her side of the room intently until Naomi stormed out. I could practically feel the anger flying out of her, ricocheting off the walls and stabbing me.

"WHAT THE FUCK EMZ!"

I could only hope she'd let this go… but no such luck.

"EMILY WHAT THE FUCK! You fucking promised! What did Panda's seltzer fucking spill on your uniform too? IM NOT FUCKING STUPID. I don't know where the fuck you found a lake or a fucking pool but I KNOW YOU AND HER did something together. Not some fucking coincidence both of your uniforms are sopping wet… FUCKING HELL, EMILY. CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BEING GAY FOR YOUR OWN FUCKING SAKE?" She was spitting rage, obviously, this had been building up inside of her for a very, very long time.

I felt the tears in the back of my eyes started to push their way out, but my anger was overpowering my sadness.

"FUCKING HELL KATIE! YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING YELL AT NAOMI! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" My voice was now a raspy attempt at shouting, choking back the tears. "Katie, I can't control it… It's ME, and nothing is fucking going on. NOTHING WILL EVER GO ON!" I took a deep breathe and tried my hardest to push back, to continue.

"SO JUST FUCKING. JUST FUCKING. JUST BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

Tears were pouring down my cheeks now sopping my t-shirt. I didn't make any attempt to wipe them though; I wasn't going to back down to Katie on this one. I was fucking tired. Tired of Katie and Jenna and fucking religion, this fucking school and fucking everything telling me who I could be and what I couldn't act on. I didn't ask to be gay. I just want happiness, why can't everyone just fucking let me be happy…

Katie still wouldn't let up; we were both standing face to face in the center of the room. She was slightly taller than me, and she used it to her advantage, looking down at me. I couldn't even see the love in her eyes anymore, I'd lost my mum, and now my sister was lost as well.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW NOTHINGS GOING TO HAPPEN? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU JUST HAD A FUCKING TICKLE FIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! YOU FUCKING GAY SLUT!"

I couldn't contain myself anymore, both our emotions were just getting higher and harder to just put away, I let out what I thought to be the white flag.

"She—" My tears were uncontrollable now, spilling into my mouth as I spoke, it was so hard for me to even get the words out, but I needed Katie to lay off so badly, so I pushed the sentence out.

"She has a boyfriend." I couldn't help it, but my voice betrayed me and only showed my true sadness, that I obviously had feelings for her. But what else was there to do…

"GOOD! YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE A GIRLFRIEND! YOU GET US FUCKING TRAPPED IN THIS SHITHOLE OF A SCHOOL! I HAVEN'T FUCKING SPOKEN TO MY BOYFRIEND COOK IN AGES! IF I CAN'T LOVE SOMEONE WHY THE FUCK SHOULD YOU? HE'S PROBABLY FORGOTTEN ME BY NOW! YOU'RE JUST A FUCK UP! I WISH YOU FUCKING DIED. I WISH YOU FUCKING DIED THAT NIGHT SO MUCH. EVERY FUCKING DAY I WISH YOU WERE DEAD."

I faded out of the world when Katie's rant just kept going on and on. What do you do when your sister wishes you were dead? What the fuck do you do when the only person you think you want to live for doesn't necessarily want to live for you? What if you were sick of living for other people? What if you were sick of living?

I remembered the night I gave up. The night that I was done with life. The night I could never forget no matter how much I begged for it to go away.

"_I love you." _

_She whispered into my ear. It sent chills into my spine, and all I wanted to do was stay like this forever. I was so in love, I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss, she gladly accepted. We were both giggling whenever we stopped to catch breathes of air before resuming the burning passion within us, not because we were high, but we were both so happy. I could've died right then, and still have been happy. _

"_Emily? Is that you?"_

_I quickly pulled my lips from the girl in front of me; both our hands were still entwined. My chance of dying happily was gone. I was in shock. I had managed for an entire year to hide us from Katie, from my family. It was me and my lover, nothing in the way. That was the night everything shattered to pieces. I was never going to live again. I was never going to be me._

_Next thing I knew, Katie was ripping her away. Telling her to fuck off, listing hurtful, painful names at her, which were crushing the shattered pieces smaller and smaller. I had collapsed onto the ground and was hyperventilating, wincing at every word of hatred pouring out of Katie. Katie was then pulling me from the side of the house to the inside. She threw me onto my bed and started yelling questions at me. I couldn't answer any of them, my happiness had taken my voice with it when it faded away._

_Katie was still my sister then. She even felt slightly guilty when Jenna overheard her. I knew Katie was still my sister because of her guilt. But Jenna slammed the door open and slapped me. _

"_I'm so ashamed of you."_

_With that, my mum was gone. Or maybe she wasn't, maybe it was me who was gone._

_Katie and Jenna left me crying, gasping for air and went downstairs and were yelling together. Not at each other, but about me. They were too frustrated to yell in front of me, and get no responses. But a dead person doesn't talk, do they…_

_I reached into my pillow and pulled out the little fabric case. I knew this day would come, I prayed it wouldn't. I said I would believe, I would believe all the religion shit, if God just made this day never come. But it did. And I was done believing. I took every last one of the pills in the fabric pouch._

_Two days later I woke up, and Jenna was sitting next to me. I regretted opening my eyes. I wished they never opened again. I wished my hearing would be gone forever. But when Jenna saw I was awake and started talking to me, I stopped wishing. I stopped hoping. _

"_You are such a stupid girl. You think killing yourself will make everything better? Maybe it would. But that would fuck up your father, leaving me a mess to clean up, and I'm not fucking having any of it. I've enrolled you in a school where they will fix you. Katie will be there to make sure you don't fuck up again." _

_As soon as the hospital discharged me, Jenna drove Katie and I to the new school. I fucking hated it. But Katie told me to stop fucking moping and to fucking try and be normal. I could never be normal. I caused trouble at first hoping to get kicked out. I even started a fire once, but it wasn't enough. The only comfort I had at the end of the day was that I knew there was another fabric pouch waiting for me if I was ready for the final escape; I had more this time to make sure I wouldn't fail._

_I managed to look put together, after all it had been two years in this shithole with minimal opportunities to come home. Jenna would always beg the school to start a summer program, just for me, but too bad they couldn't start one for just one unwanted kid. I spent those summers locked up in my room, forbidden to go out and meet anyone. Jenna was petrified I'd find my lover again. But after that night she never did speak to me again, nor did I ever see her._

_Everything stopped mattering when I saw __**her.**__ Katie was in a really foul mood and was yelling at me the night things changed. I was thankful when Effy and Panda came by and lightened her up. They were able to take her attention off of me, and make her sound happy. I knew Katie also hated it here. I couldn't blame her for blaming me, but nevertheless, it was shit being blamed. Anyway, Panda had told us to come and meet her new roommate._

_My stomach instantly filled with butterflies, and I begged them to go away. However, over that short amount of time I couldn't do anything but give into my feelings. I was almost petrified when she said she liked politics. I really didn't want her to kill herself like the politics teacher over a silly passion. She was too beautiful. That was when I decided I had to pursue her, I needed happiness. For the first time, (somehow my previous lover didn't match up enough to even count), I knew I had to live because I had someone to live for._

"Katie, I'm not staying in here anymore."

She quickly went silent. Her face was red from yelling at me, but I could tell her voice was getting sore and she needed a break.

"You have no where else to go. We are both fucking trapped in this school remember? Trust me, I fucking wish you didn't have to stay here anymore."

I grabbed my pillow and stuffed my clothes into my duffel bag. It wasn't much so I was able to do it fast. I stuffed my blanket under my arm and the rest of my stuff in my hands.

"I'm moving in with Effy. I'm done talking to you Katie. Goodbye."

I shut the door gently, while Katie just stood there speechless. I could sense her small feeling of regret. I knew she didn't want me to die, but it wasn't healthy. I was going to have to cling onto what little hope I had.

The hall was still dark, but I could make out the figure near the door.

"Hi, Effy. I'm moving in with you."

"Sick of being I doormat then?" her tone was gentle, but enough to send me back into a crying mess.

She got up and opened her door and softly pulled me in. She set up a sheet and my blanket and pillow on the empty bed and brought me over to lay down on it. While I cried she gently patted my back and said everything would be okay. That Katie didn't really hate me, that she was just scared. She also told me Naomi was just scared. I don't know how she knew to say that, but it comforted me while making me cry the most of all. Effy had stopped talking after awhile but I still was able to hear her voice calming me down inside my head until the second I fell asleep.

**WELL. HOWS THAT FOR A FUCKING CHAPTER?**

**Jeezus. I think I cried a bit while writing that. I wasn't expecting that chapter to be anything like that… just sort of came out. Anyway, this one is definitely the closest to my heart, so I would be extremely appreciative if you reviewed it… **

**I really hope I didn't fuck up the story… THANKS FOR READING...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm glad Katie riled some of you up a bit… I think her anger is just misdirected… anyway all will be figured out with time… ;)**

**I'll do the lengthy thank yous at the bottom, but for now Just notice this chapter is in more than one PoV. **

**( I woke up at fucking 7:30 am, can't sleep, so decided to write… cheers to that…)**

**Chapter 8 (Emily's PoV) **

It must've been really late when I finally fell asleep. I finally gave in to my head, and got out of bed. What time is it… Fuck! SHIT! 10:40 AM. WHAT THE FUCK! I can't believe Effy didn't wake me up. I started rushing around the room and I was about to grab my uniform when I noticed there was a yellow sticky note plastered to my forehead.

"_You looked like shit even when you were sleeping, so I managed to get you the day off. –E"_

Thanks. Wait… I look like shit? I walked over to her bathroom and tried to push the door open.

"What the fuck…" The door wouldn't move.

* * *

Naomi's PoV

"Shit. Shit. Shit." The door rattled some more. I could hear Emily clearly getting riled up. I don't know where all her patience went, but if I didn't open the fucking door soon she was definitely going to rip it off. I leaned on the counter and tried to prepare myself for whatever the fuck was going to happen. I just knew I couldn't control myself around Emily.

"Come on Naomi. It's ok." I laughed at myself. Who the fuck stands in front of their mirror and gives themselves pep-talks because they are afraid of a fucking girl… I corrected myself… What girl stands in front of a fucking mirror giving herself pep-talks because she's afraid to talk to some other fucking girl… Just you Naomi…

The door slammed open, breaking the hinges and I just barely managed to hop into the shower and get out of the way. Emily was sprawled out on top of the door resting on the floor, not saying anything.

"Oh my god Emily, are you okay?"

She looked up. Thank fuck she's alright. Kind of… she looked like shit…

"You know, you could've just knocked…" I smiled. Clearly she needed some cheering up. I was highly rewarded when she started laughing like I'd told the funniest joke in the world. I mean, I knew it was really corny, so I was surprised she laughed at all. I couldn't help myself but join in on her lovely laughter as I slipped down the shower into a heap.

I'm not sure how long we were sitting there, me at the bottom of the shower, and Emily on top of the door… Emily's laugh suddenly turned into all out crying. I almost panicked. I wanted to run away. Maybe if I didn't see her crying she wasn't really sad. I internally yelled at myself. It's not fucking fair Naomi for you to see happy Emily and then run away from Emily's pain as if it's not there. She deserves someone to help her. Still nervous, I climbed out of the shower and tried to pull her off of the door and get her back on her bed. I held her, I tried to stop her violent shaking, I brushed the hair out of her tears, I wiped those tears away.

When it seemed like she was all out of tears she just laid her head on my lap and took deep breathes. I was on the verge of crying as well, it hurt so much to see Emily so hurt, so broken. I felt her voice vibrating on my legs when she finally decided to try and talk.

"What is his name, Naomi?"

What the fuck was she talking about…

"Your boyfriend, Naomi, what is it name?" I felt a tear drip onto my leg.

I wanted to run. To disappear. Vanish. But I was trapped under the beautiful creature laying on me. I was trapped by our connection. I couldn't run forever, I was tired.

"I—" I took a deep breathe. "I don't have one Emily."

I felt my eyes burning as the hot water started to pour out of them.

* * *

Emily's PoV-

I should be mad. I should be so mad. I fucking cried for hours because of her fucking boyfriend. But all I felt was happiness. I had my answer, Effy answered me last night. _Naomi is just scared, she'll come around._

All too quickly, I was aware of my face touching her legs. I wanted to kiss them, tell them I forgive her for lying to me. Kiss her and tell her I'm scared too. Kiss her and tell her everything is okay. Kiss her and tell her I was going to be okay.

I sat up and looked into the blue eyes next to me, gazing right back at me deep into my soul. I shuddered, and made no attempt to hide it. She was breathing heavily from her crying, I probably was too. I wanted it all to go away. I leaned in so close to her, I could feel her hot breath tingling on my lips.

"You bring me to life Naomi."

She was eyeing my lips, and her breath hitched. Naomi is confident. I know ultimately, she'll follow her heart. I was looking for an answer in her eyes, but she hid them from me behind her eyelids and leaned in the rest of the way. I found the answer in her kiss, not in her eyes. It was only seconds, but it told me more than enough.

"I need you Emily." She whispered when she pulled away.

"I need you too." I whispered back and went back to laying on her, leaning in to her touch every time she swept my hair behind my ear.

I felt her relax against the wall behind the bed, but we were both still crying. It was okay though, to cry together. A light kiss was all I needed. It was a promise. A promise to give each other a chance. No escaping, no running.

**Shewritesforher- THANKS! Appreciate your feedback as always, the reassurance was helpful.**

**HappyAsIAm- THANKS! I kind of wanted people to hate her. You know one until I do a 180 and people start to see things Katie's way. Don't worry misunderstanding will be cleared up soon enough… Won't have to hate too long.**

**MuffMuncher-THANKS! Happy to see you reviewing again ;) And fuck yeah. So be it. (lol)**

**Alrighty then… Sorry that chapter was a bit short… I just want to keep it in parts of the same err substance I guess. Don't want to throw more than one big event in a chapter, that way I have something to look forward to in the next one… I'll possibly have another update up later today, who knows… (could it really be 3 chapters in 2 days :o….? )**

**Thanks to the people who favorited/alerted… you know xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (Naomi's PoV)**

I had my eyes closed. I could've fallen asleep right there, knowing Emily was next to me, safe.

"Naomi, when did you get in here?" I could tell she was smirking.

"Well, Effy was worried about you, she asked me to kind of watch you when she left…"

"But what about your classes?"

"Well, I don't have a fucking uniform, remember Miss Fitch?" shit. Emily went quiet. I didn't mean to remind her of last night. Fuck, whatever Katie said to her must've been bad. I wanted Emily to forget what happened. I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid.

She just laughed.

"Sorry for being so smart… but couldn't you have just borrowed one from Effy or something?" So… Emily felt like giving me trouble… well, I could deal it right back.

"I could've, but that would mean I'd be in class right now, and there'd be no one in here to watch you, and make sure you don't break down any doors." I smiled in triumph.

"But Naomi, if you hadn't been in here, the door wouldn't have been locked, and I wouldn't have had to knock it down…" it was her turn to smile in triumph.

"Fuck you." I laughed. Emily was certainly a ball of wits, but I was still determined to be her match. "Still, if not the door, perhaps you would've broken the dresser, sometimes the drawers get jammed you know…"

"Fuck you right back." She sat up, and leaned against the wall next to me, letting her big brown eyes just stare into me. Her smile was a dead give away though, I knew she wasn't going to let up either.

"Naomi, you were here since like what… eightish? What exactly were you doing until I woke up?"

Fuck. I didn't see that one coming. I quickly tried to think up something, but there was no hope.

"Were you too caught up in admiring a little red-head dozing off?"

"Maybe…." I wasn't going to give her the complete satisfaction of winning.

"I know I just look soooo kissable when I sleep."

I blushed. But she quickly took away my embarrassment when she grabbed my neck and pulled me close. She kissed my cheek and then leaned back.

"You know, it's okay to want to kiss me Naoms."

Fuck I had enough. I grabbed the two hands that were holding my neck and pinned them down on top of her head. I had shoved her so she was flat on the bed. Her breath was increasing pace and I knew she wanted to kiss me just as badly.

"I'm cute and you know it Naoms." I was hovering on top of her, still holding her down. My hair was just long enough to reach her face without me having to be too close. She was trying to wiggle away so that my hair would stop tickling her. No such luck. I purposely dangled my hair so that it was tickling her even better; she closed her eyes and tried not to laugh, trying to turn her face away.

"Just give up Emily. You know you want me just as bad." I blushed, I realized I just admitted that I wanted her out loud.

Emily grabbed my wrists from under my hold, somehow, and flipped us so that she was now the one on top. Her red hair surrounded my face as if it was holding me captive.

"For someone so small, you have a lot of strength." I had to say it. I was definitely surprised when she was able to get out of my hold.

"I know." She smirked. Fucking hell. That smirk was so sexy. I didn't care if it meant losing, I needed Emily right now. Enough teasing. The red-head above me could sense me giving in, and gave my arms just enough slack for me to pick up my head and reach her.

Our lips met with an intense amount of want, all the teasing had gotten me riled up. I just had to have control, but Emily wouldn't give in to me. She pulled away just out of my reach.

"Just say I won." She smirked.

"For christ's sake you won. Just kiss me." My frustration got the better of me.

She released my arms and let them entangle themselves in her hair, pulling her as close to me as possible. Emily's hands were resting at the small of my back. I couldn't understand how she was so calm; I was going crazy I needed every bit of her right now. I was struggling to get comfy and nestle into Emily when she took my hands and kissed them.

"Naomi, let's go slow, okay?"

I just nodded and she gave me a light kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"I want you Naoms. I really do."

She continued kissing down my jaw. I threw back my neck to give her all the more access.

"I just have a bit I need to deal with first." I would've pried at her, trying to figure out what that meant, but I was too busy getting kissed on the neck. I was her slave, she was able to kiss me in a way that I'd have done anything for her.

When she pulled away she just entwined our hands and sat cross-legged facing me.

I was still trying to catch my breath, but I was able to mimic her actions.

"So how about those uniforms?" she smiled. I swear, every time she smiled the butterflies erupted in my stomach with the same force.

"Yeah." I knew I'd be content with doing anything as long as Emily would be close by.

She let go of my hands to get off the bed and open her duffel bang. She started throwing clothes out of it, definitely putting on a show. I couldn't help but stare with my mouth open at some of the things that flew out, I knew eventually, I'd want the chance to see Emily in nothing but a lace black thong. She caught me looking and quickly picked them up and shoved them back in the bag.

"Cheeky." She muttered and went back to throwing stuff out of it.

"Emily, you're making a fucking mess."

She threw a white shirt at my face. Ignoring me, she continued searching her bag.

"That shirt is a bit too long on me. Should probably fit a giant like you." She giggled.

I held it up against me; it looked like it would be alright. It was certainly better than the damp one hanging in my bathroom across the hall.

Emily was holding a pleated skirt in her hand out to me.

"C'mon go try it on, see if it fits!" I wasn't sure what was making her so excited for me to just try on a fucking uniform, but I thought I saw a devilish smile on her face flicker for a second.

She folded her arms waiting for me to get up. I relented, and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright _mum."_

I got up and took the skirt from her, along with the shirt she had thrown at me.

I was about to walk into the bathroom when I saw the door still lying flat on the floor.

"Um Emily. What the fuck are we going to do about the door?" I couldn't help but laugh just a bit.

"Just change in the shower, you shy puppy!" She didn't exactly answer my question, but I obeyed.

The shirt fit alright, but I put on the skirt and instantly knew why Emily had a devilish grin. The skirt was extremely fucking short.

"Emily…"

She ran in, climbing over the door. I was fast enough to quickly cover myself with the shower curtain.

"Oh come on Naoms, I just want to see if it fits."

"The shirt fits, but the skirt, absolutely not." There was no way in hell I was going to let Emily see me so naked. It was fucking embarrassing.

Emily grabbed onto the bar the shower curtain was clinging to and effectively put all her weight on it causing it to bend and fall down. We both collapsed however, I no longer had the shower curtain on top of me, it was on top of Emily who was holding the now broken rod and curtain laughing.

'What the fuck Emily! The schools going to make you pay for the door and now that too?" It was certainly a funny sight if anyone had happened to walk in. She was able to stop laughing and looked at me.

"I don't fucking care. One more bill for my mum to fucking pay. By the way, has anyone told you, you have really sexy legs before?"

I looked down at myself and realized that my legs were pretty much completely visible now. The skirt barely covered a few inches, just enough to reach the bottom of my knickers. I blushed. Emily just dropped the broken shit she was holding and climbed into the shower near me. She was walking towards me, and I was still trying to keep a distance.

"OW!" The shower turned on, sending cold water all over us. Emily collapsed into another ball of laughter. Laughing too hard to get herself out of the wet mess. I rubbed my back where I had bumped into the lever that turns on the shower. I attempted to turn around to turn it off, but slipped and fell backwards on top of Emily.

I felt her body bouncing up and down under me, she was laughing so hard there wasn't even sound coming out of her. Just movement. Everything was out of control. The shower curtain was on the floor so there was nothing keeping the water from going everywhere. I gave in to the feeling. I was in Emily's lap laughing with her, while the bathroom was flooding and I wasn't in any rush to stop it.

I reached up to wipe away Emily's tears she had from her good and hearty laugh. I was able to feel the muscles in her stomach clenched against my head. She was definitely very worn out. We both were. The soreness of my back was awakening, and it wasn't helping staying in the compromising position I was in.

Emily rolled me off of her and turned of the cold shower.

"Jeezus, look what you've done Naomi." The sarcasm in her voice just made me smile.

"I believe you owe me another fucking uniform Miss Fitch."

She sighed.

"Well I enjoyed seeing you in my Halloween skirt. Rather sexy on you. Maybe one day I will be able to convince you to wear it again…" She reached out a hand to help the now blushing me, up. I grabbed it and let her super strength raise me from the water that had gathered beneath me.

"You know, I don't think Effy's going to let you stay here for very long, with all that you've done and what not."

"It's okay I have an idea." Her face lit up and she took me back into the room to get changed and tell it over to me.

**WELL. That was a bit longer. I couldn't help but join in on their laughter, it was very much fun to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed the little fluff. Figured you could use some joy after that evil chapter...**

**REVIEW MY LOVERS :) ! THANKS FOR READING.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey errrrbody! So just a bit of a heads up, I recently have been thinking about actually doing an AU… (I suppose this one is an AU) But, this story has a lot of boundaries considering for one it's in a school, and it's kind of restricted by reality and normality and shit… After all I have quite a lot of experience writing science fiction stories and I have a few nice story lines in mind… **

**As for this story here's what's on my mind: How the fuck am I supposed to top my previous chapters? (not that they were that great, but that was about as much action as you get in a fucking boarding school…) For now I have a few more events up my sleeve but I have absolutely no idea where I see this story ending… **

**Anyway, lemme know if this story is worth continuing, and if you'd be interested in me writing another story…. (by the way, when I say science fiction I don't mean they are going to be fucking aliens with like ten eyes that speak klingon. (just thought I'd mention that.) (more along the lines of… err… how can I put this without giving anything really away… Kind of like one of those movies where the people are being bred in a society where they don't tell you shit and you happen to realize you are in one, and want to get the fuck out? –shit description but all I can do at the moment.)**

**For now, here's a bit of a laugh/fluff, whatever the fuck you call it.**

**(excuse my excessive use of "fuck", never swear out loud so the urge kind of spills out in the writing. ;) -thanks )**

**Chapter 10**

We were the only ones in the hallway while everyone else was still in classes downstairs. Emily had insisted on using our time to put her plan into action immediately. So at the very moment we were outside of Effy's room trying to shove the final mattress through the doorway.

"C'mon Naoms, we've already trashed the bathroom, what's a little more damage?" she pleaded when she could see me hesitating.

Fuck. She did it again. That sweet smile with devilish intentions you'd only see if you knew her well enough. The smile that is all she needs is to flash at me to assure that I'll obey her spontaneous and outrageous whims. She was far too pretty for my own good.

"Fine Emz, but if this gets us fuckin kicked out…"

"Live a little babes!"

She pulle the rest of the mattress into Effy's room and we made a collaborative effort to lean it against the wall with the other mattresses we have just gathered. It was cute watching her small little body trying to flip the mattresses vertically, way beyond her in height.

"Well, that makes four mattresses, and six if you count the two that are already in here. I think that should do it." I admired her look of contemplating how everything was going to work out. She was the one with the vision of whatever the fuck this was going to end up being, and I had no ability to see it myself, I just had to take her word for it.

With a swift turn on her heel she made for the door.

"Be right back, Naoms! Don't disappear!"

I shifted myself so I was now leaning on my other foot, what the fuck else was she planning… The red-headed girl quickly vanished leaving me to debate what to do with myself in the meantime. Jeezus, Emily is certainly manipulative… There's no way in hell I'd be doing this on my own. I honestly hope it works though, I know she actually really stressed out on the inside and maybe this will help her relax and release a bit of that frustration. Perhaps a little creative therapy per say… A grinned at my comparison, this was definitely beyond fucking creativity it was going to be madness…

"Room service."

A knock at the door distracted my train of thought. I'd be a fool to think this school had room service. It wasn't some sort of elegant fucking hotel. I lifted myself off the bed, annoyed at having to leave the comfortable position I had settled into in Emily's absence. Opening the door, I was almost clobbered by Emily, who had only just barely caught herself. Her hands were holding gallon paint cans as well as using her mouth to carry one as well. She must've knocked on the door with her head, way beyond the practicality of simply putting one down and knocking with her hand then picking it back up again.

She dropped the paint cans easily onto the floor and stood in front of me, pulling out a few thick paint brushes from the back pocket of her tight shorts. (She must've been very sneaky running around the school out of uniform. If she got caught like this she would've been put through a hell of a lot of embarrassing explanations.)

'Miss Campbell, have you ever used a paint brush before?" She held one in my face waving it around with each word she said.

"Uhm, a few times, _Miss Fitch."_ I had painted a few times back, not really painted though, I suppose. It was more like writing on picket signs for some strikes that didn't end at all very well. A story for another day though…

"Well, are you any good at it?" She rose any eyebrow with a cheeky grin.

"Is this some sort of fuckin interview? I'm not prepared to be fuckin interrogated by a woman who can fuckin knock down a door in a second…" I over dramatically put my hands on my hips and looked away from her.

I felt the cold metal, wood, and paint brush bristles as they were being shoved down the front of my shirt.

"What the fuck Emily?" I reached in and grabbed it, turning around for some privacy.

"You're hired." She said with a wink, and opened one of the paint cans.

An hour later I was admiring our work. The entire ceiling had gone from white to black, with Emily just doing the final touches. She turned around, facing me, with a fake scowl on her face.

"What are you doing, slacking on the job missy?"

"I've done my share. You'd be done too if you didn't have to stand on a chair _and _a stack of books and have to readjust them every time your next spot was out of reach."

She turned back to her work and finished the last spot then hopped down over to me.

"You're lucky there's no more painting to be done, because I'd fire you for your witty-ass comments!" She was trying really hard to look angry, with her hands on her hips, kind of on her tippy toes in an attempt to tower even higher over me as I lay on the floor.

I ruined her "intimidating" moment when I burst into laughter. A few drips of black paint had come of the ceiling and landed on her cheek. The look on her face was just shock when she picked up a finger to wipe it.

"You did a shit job too! Too much paint!" She tackled me on the floor before I could defend myself and started to wipe the black paint she gathered on her finger all over my face. It had turned into an all out paint war, both of us armed with mostly empty cans and paint brushes, flinging paint at each other. By the end we looked like those cartoons after something blown up in front of them, just a big black mess. Our laughter faded as we took a break from the all out war and went back to lying on the floor looking at the ceiling that was likely dry by now.

She turned to me with a sly grin on her face.

"Ready for phase two?"

I couldn't help but smile back at the mess in front of me. She had black paint all over her red tangled mess. I wiped a drip of the paint from my face and made a big black dot at the end of her cute little button-nose.

"Ready for phase two Miss Fitch."

She giggled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. It was nothing special, we didn't exactly want to be poisoned or even have to take in the big whiffs of the toxic stuff all over ourselves.

Emily lifted herself on the floor and one again pulled me up beside her.

"Shit. Naomi." She laughed. I took a proper look around the room, and everything on the side that I had done had specs of black paint on the things beneath.

"What's a little more damage?" I tried to smile innocently, there honestly was no use in not finishing the rest of the plan, without a doubt the room was fucking trashed.

Hours later, it was late and people were going to be returning to the dorms very shortly.

Emily and I had been sitting in silence enjoying the completion of the masterpiece she had slaved over, with my help and occasional sarcastic word of advice. Every now and then we had picked up meaningless conversation, but it would always come to an abrupt end when I fell into those deep pools of brown affection staring into me.

"I really like you Emily."

"I really li—" she was cut off by the intruder who had a smirk on her face and was looking all around the room.

"What the fuck did you guys do to my room?" She didn't seem mad, she just had the usual smirk. Although I could tell she was definitely more amused than usual.

**To be continued, shortly… perhaps later today? Once again lemme know your thoughts on the mentioned above as well as the chapter :)**

**I know the chapters are short, but it kind of puts less pressure on me to get things written, and gives me a bit more freedom about what I have to write the next chapter…**

**Shout outs to…**

**Gayasawindow- THANKS**

**HappyasIAm-THANKS**

**Muffmuncher- THANKS**

**Clyyd- THANKS**

**Chleoc40- THANKS**

**Shewritesforher-THANKS THANKS (two reviews, two thanks.) **

**Iwetta- THANKS**

**Gladbag13-THANKS**

**THANKS TO the people who favorited, feedbacked (new word), and alerted!**

**Please review, it makes my day, plays a strong roll in the motivation area…**


	11. Chapter 11

HEADS UP- if you don't like reading the AN's, after skipping the top AN's and reading the story, you may be amused by the alternative short chapter I wrote for one of the reviewers in the bottom A/N . So, look through the bottom A/N **AFTER** reading if you are interested… (it's just as a joke though so it won't be continued or be actually apart of the story…)

**A/N: **

**My greatest apologies for not working on this sooner... Been too tired and all the baggage that comes with going to school. On a happier note, I see some direction for this story now… AND (insert mischievous grin here) I have figured out a way to integrate the boys and rid myself of some of the "boundaries" I've been complaining about… But I don't know how soon that will all happen?**

**I'll have more thank yous at the bottom, however …**

**Scratchpost- THANKS! I was highly flattered when I read your review. The motivation credit goes to you this chapter :) AND… I've never actually perceived Effy as a bitch, more of a messed up, kinda loner, who's rather mysterious… and definitely has the potential of being nice. So I'm glad you like my interpretation.**

**Now for the story! (While I sit back and type this listening to my dubstep. –Yes I'm a dubhead (not fond of the headaches that come with it though…) )**

**CHAPTER 11 (No one's PoV really… at least not for the start)**

Naomi and Emily were lying down in the "tent" they had made. They used two mattresses for the floor, three standing horizontally for the walls, and one for the top. Although the mattresses were hardly visible because they had been covered in any sheet or blanket they had found.

The lights in the room were turned out but there was a faint glow coming from the inside of the makeshift fortress. Emily poked her face out between the opening of the sheets to greet Effy.

"Keep the lights off Eff, we're pretending that we've gone camping. A little vacation from this mental school per say."

Emily went back inside and giggled with Naomi. Effy was looking around the room to take in all the changes that the whispering giggly girls had made in the hours she had left. She couldn't help but smile at their antics when she saw the bathroom. The door that had been broken off its hinges was lying on the floor with a paper taped to it. _"The Lake."_ In the dim light she was able to make out that there were puddles all over it. Clever, she thought. Effy was definitely curious what had happened there but shrugged her shoulders and climbed inside the "tent" to join them.

Naomi remained sprawled out on her side with her head resting on her hand while Emily shuffled over to sit criss-cross in the corner to make room for Effy. Effy instantly picked up on the eye tag between the two. One of the two were constantly looking at the other and then would quickly turn away before getting caught staring, and then the other would reciprocate. This caused the all familiar knowing smile to appear on Effy's face.

"So what have you two love-birds been doing besides fucking _in_ my room?"

Naomi hid her face in embarrassment, shocked that Effy caught on. But Emily had been acquired to Effy's mind tricks and was able to answer her without giving anything away.

"You mean, fucking _up _your room. Want some cereal?" Emily held out the box of cereal she had been taking handfuls and munching from.

"No thanks Em." Effy shook her head but gladly took it back and continued eating. A few pieces had been falling out of the red-heads hand and Naomi picked them up.

"Hungry much, Emily?" She tossed the pieces into Emily's hair.

"Yes. I've been quite busy today, too busy to eat. So I've built up a hearty appetite if you must know." She winked, only bringing back the blush that Naomi had just managed to get rid of, to her face again.

Effy rose up an eyebrow questioningly and Emily picked up on her inquisition. She started to explain the whole day's events, leaving out the intimate parts. However Effy was able to imagine exactly what Emily was leaving out because every time there was something Emily skipped, Emily winked at Naomi or smirked, and Naomi would look away embarrassed. They were all sent into laughing fits at the especially funny parts. Emily and Naomi may not know how much they've fallen for each other, but it was obvious to Effy. Just Naomi playfully slapping Emily's leg whenever she got some technicality wrong, and the way they went back and forth teasing each other was enough for Effy to know that it was just her presence keeping the two creatures from pouncing on each other in an all out love war.

"You guys are so cute together." Effy smiled at her own bluntness.

Naomi looked from Effy to Emily then had a nervous laughter fit. Her laughter was quickly interrupted when Emily leaned over Naomi's body and looked into her big blue eyes and moved their faces together so they could feel each other breathing. Their heartbeats were both climbing and were silent. Naomi's eyes nervously flicked to Effy, Emily saw Naomi look at Effy, and just looked to Effy herself, smiled, and then leaned down and gently kissed Naomi's lips.

Emily sat straight on Naomi's lap still looking into Naomi's eyes, but smiling. Naomi just looked petrified and was struggling to figure out what to do with herself. She had just been outed for the first time in front of someone that wasn't the actual person she had fallen in love with.

"I've known Emily for a very long time Naomi. Long enough to know that she's gay; if possible, she's especially gay for you. Emily didn't realize it, but when she first came to this school, every time she tried to have a conversation she would be flirting with whatever girl she was talking to. Fortunately for her, I warned her about her behavior before she got caught and was put through some very awkward situations."

Emily looking down, shyly and embarrassed, and Naomi was watching her attracted to this cute side of her while Effy continued to explain.

"So anyway, I knew when I saw you that Emily was going to love you. When we had our little chat on the staircase you confirmed my suspicions and I _knew_ you were gay. Not to mention the not so subtle drool-gazing you were throwing at Emily were enough to give you away. Don't worry though, only Emily and I picked up on it because we were actually looking for it."

Emily was now chuckling at Naomi's turn to feel shy.

"Naomi, are you okay?" Emily knew this was a lot to suddenly be brought to Naomi's attention and knew there were probably a lot of reasons to be scared. She knew she had to reassure and comfort any bad feeling Naomi was being now attacked by.

"Emily, what the fuck are we going to do?" Naomi looked like she was going to cry.

"Well, we are going to stay together. It makes us happy, and if there are any problems, fuck them." Naomi really wished she could grasp even just a piece of the confidence Emily was displaying all on her own behalf.

"But Emz," Naomi sat up and Emily turned on her lap to embrace Naomi who was shaking from her tears. "nobody here, but like Effy," she looked at Effy appreciatively then went back to looking into the comforting brown eyes connected to her," are going to accept us." She whispered the last part, and Emily could sense that she needed to do anything she could or Naomi might be tempted to run, to escape.

"Naoms, we go to a religious college there's no fucking way we'll be accepted. Let's leave." She kissed Naomi gently and wiped away the tears in Naomi's eyes with her thumbs and held her face.

"I know somewhere you guys can go." The were both had forgotten about Effy until a voice from behind them spoke. "You sure as hell won't be able to stay here, not if you want to be together. Sooner or later you'd get caught."

Naomi's grasp on Emily tightened. "I don't want to run Emily." She whispered.

"And I'm going to help you not to run Naomi." Emily whispered back, kissing the ear that was listening to her voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED. :) **

**I suppose that was a sweet way to end that chapter…**

**Okay, just one thing before I get on with the thank-yous. I should get a fucking nomination because this is the first chapter I did not use the word/phrase "a bit." - it was pissing me off how frequently I said that … (I get self-conscious when I overuse little things like that… blah. Stupid if you ask me… but what can I do…)**

**DRUM ROLLZ.**

**HappyAsIAm- THANKS! Blimey! I'm glad you think it's good but I I DOEZNT WANTZ TO ENDZ ITZ. :)**

**Iwetta- THANKS! Too much drama in reality. So my FF is a way to escape that into the cuteness lovely fuzzyness of what we all love in Naomily. And I am VERY happy you found it funny. (definitely what I try my best to be.)**

**Clyyd- THANKS! Sorry if I disappointed you… Woulda been funny if Effy got angry… but I just didn't see that happening, wasn't exactly in character with the Effy I had going… LOL So I made a small alternative of what happened just for the heck of it. **

("What the fuck did you guys do to my room?" She didn't seem mad, she just had the usual smirk. Although I could tell she was definitely more amused than usual. Effy turned on the lights to get a complete visual of the damage.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Emily and Naomi bit their lips. Now they felt differently, she was sure as hell mad.

"Uhm, Effy," Emily poked her head out of the tent to try and prevent the eruption of anger that was about to explode in front of them, "we just…" Emily struggled to think of a rational explanation. Naomi's head appeared next to hers to attempt to help.

"Listen Effy, Emily and I needed some fucking anger therapy. If you have a fucking problem you can talk to fucking Katie and cry about it together okay? Fucking bitches."

Emily looked at Naomi shocked at Naomi's sudden counter explosion. Effy was just standing near the doorway with her jaw hanging open.

Emily tried to break the obvious tension.

"Uhm, by the way, thanks Effy for getting me excused." She smiled awkwardly.

A drip of black paint from the ceiling was dangerously slowly getting closer to falling right above Effy. Both Naomi and Emily looked up to watch it. Effy looked up as well to see what they were watching. Just then the drip came falling down and landing on her forehead.

"You fucking painted the ceiling?" She took her finger and tried to wipe it away, actually further smudging it.

Emily and Naomi climbed out of the tent revealing their pajamas covered in streaks of black paint from previous drips and were covering their mouths to avoid laughing at Effy stunned look.

And then a rhino fell through the ceiling and killed them all.)

**HOWS THAT FOR ALTERNATIVITY. Lol. Sorry, that alternative was supposed to only be a paragraph and I got carried away so I hadda end it real quick. Anyway I hope that made up for your disappointment if there was any. **

**Shewritesforher- THANKS! Keep smiling. :)**

**Muffmuncher- THANKS! Thanks for the ideas, but I think I have something a little more adventurous up ahead. Stay tuned hehe.**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS/READERS/FAVORITERS/ALERTERS/ADMIRERS/ monkeys who are worshipping chocolate pie out there, cuz that stuff just needs to be worshipped.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well Hello my lovely readers :) **

**Just wanted to thank everyone for keeping up with this story. Reviews are amazing. This chapter is a bit more riddled with emotions and may be a bit sad. Felt like I had a lot more explaining and exploring to do between Naomi and Emily. So thanks for hanging on, you may wanna buckle up and sit tight cuz this is one hell of a rollercoaster :) **

**Chapter 12**

_Outsider's PoV_

Effy left Naomi and Emily to be with each other and talk on their own. Effy would have to tell Pandora and Katie where their mattresses had disappeared to anyway. For now, the plan was Naomi and Emily would use Effy's room, and Effy would sleep in Pandora's room, and Katie would have a room all to herself. All their mattresses would probably be returned later in the night, when Naomi and Emily were ready to emerge back into the reality that they were hiding from.

_Naomi's PoV_

A tear forced its way down my cheek, I was trying so hard to desperately cling onto any bravery I had but I'd never faced any problem before as grand and life-changing as what I was being confronted with. Emily was holding me tight and I rested my head on her shoulders. I had no strength; my arms were trapped between our hugging bodies.

"Naomi, please, tell me what is going on in that head of yours. It's the only way I can help you." She whispered in my ear, stroking my hair and holding me tight trying to put some of her strength into me.

It was going to be really hard to admit my fears out loud. I felt my head caving in and there was no way I was going to be able to keep my thoughts to myself without permanently confining myself to a life of isolation. It was now or never and my voice struggled between shaky breathes to let the emotions pour out.

"I'm so scared Emily. I can't stand being different." Emily held me tighter, sensing my need to be grasped, to avoid the feeling of leaving my body and never coming back. I didn't want to be distant with Emily.

"I came here because I wanted to fit in, and well, falling in love with a girl is not the way to do it."Emily's shirt was getting drenched from the river flowing out of me. But she never showed any sign of disgust, she just lightly kissed my neck encouragingly.

"I run when things stop being normal… I can't be confined to love, it's out of my control. When I lose control I go numb and everything goes to shit. Last time I lost control I got the shit beaten out of me."

Emily let go of me and stared into my eyes with concern. I'd never voiced this before. But Emily was squeezing my shoulders so tightly I don't think she even realized it, I just had to say what was on my mind so I could let myself go numb again and be done with it, because right now going numb seemed so much less painful then truly dealing with my feelings and healing.

"I—" I took a deep breath and sniffled so I could choke out what I needed to without interruption or more stuttering. "I was home-schooled because the last time I lost control was in public school, I fucking became friends with the wrong people, I became a druggie, and one particular night some guy…"

Emily was trying so hard not to cry, I could see her eyes beginning to water but she nodded trying to silently urge me to be brave.

"He fucking beat the shit out of me in an alley. I was so high I didn't even remember a fucking thing. I only was able to put the pieces together after being stitched up, spending several nights in the hospital, and seeing many therapists. I never said anything out loud to the people who questioned me; they would tell me what the witnesses who called the cops and found me had seen. I just closed up. I never trusted boys after that. I— " Emily kissed my cheek and held me tight once again.

"I left my house not only to be normal but the thought of all those men in my house every night scared the shit out of me. I knew the floaters in my house were druggies, and I was just so scared what if I lost control again. I came here because it was all girls, and I figured a religious school had no room for fuck up druggies. I was so self-conscious that everyone would know I was a fuck-up and would reject me. And the fact that you didn't reject me scares the shit out of me because I'd trained myself to be numb. I was comfortable with being numb, but when I saw you I couldn't be numb anymore. I could only be me, and I wasn't normal. Nothing is fucking normal or easy… and as I said before when things stop getting normal I run, and I don't want to run from you, but I can't control myself around you, and I'm scared I'll do something fucking stupid and lose myself forever…"

This time, it was my turn, I took my arms that were hanging limp in my lap and grabbed Emily. It was my turn to hold her to the best of my abilities. I knew I'd just confessed everything for the first time out loud, and I didn't want to overwhelm Emily. I was trying to be in control, and I was terribly frightened I'd broken Emily with my crazy life story. She pushed away from my hold and looked me in the eyes.

"Naomi, you're so brave. And I will never let anything hurt you. But if you can't love someone because of what other people think then you've already lost control, then you've confined yourself to being numb. And I'm not fucking letting you run. You're mine Naomi Campbell. And you may have fucked up, but that doesn't make you a fuck-up. I fucking love you Naomi, and I'll make sure nothing ever goes to shit around you again. I fucking love you." She kissed me hard on my lips, but I had no time to respond because she quickly resumed squeezing me.

"I'll never let you go numb. Not if you feel anywhere as close to me as I do to you. " She continued.

With one last whisper Emily said into my ear, "It's not the boys you don't trust Naomi, it's yourself."

I could only nod into her shoulder and silently let the tears roll off my cheeks and wait until they dried. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but Emily was going to help me take control. I was going to let myself feel again if I could help it. I trusted Emily and believed her and I told myself, that was the first step towards anything.

**WELL. AS it is, I feel very self-conscious about this chapter because I didn't exactly see the story turning this way. So please, feel free to fuckin boost my confidence eh? I love each and every one of you who reviews/reads/favourites/alerts/messages THANKS. :) –Shira **

**P.S. I know it's short but I wanted to get something up this Saturday night so here it is… take it or leave it. Hehe.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ... I think it's going to be amazing, something very new to the table for FFN SKINS ... I think you'll love it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everybody. This is one fucking intense chapter. AND A LONG ONE TOO –YAY!**

–**If you are offended by the word "fuck" in it's numerous forms, please don't feel forced to read this chapter.**

**This chapter is more backstory, Emily's PoV, but actually more-so Katie's.**

**Plenty will be revealed within this angstyness. Particularly those of you who know deep down Katie ain't so fucking bad. ;) Thank you all for bearing with me. **

**Enjoy the read. All mistakes are my own. Always.**

Chapter 13 - Emily's PoV

"Owch!"

"What the fuck?"

Naomi and I sat up, or rather, attempted to. The mattress fort had collapsed on us, and we were struggling to climb out. We were already entangled in each others embrace making breaking free all the more hard.

When we managed to uncover ourselves, setting the 'roof' to the side, and sit straight we looked up in front of us and saw a few sets of feet before us. Both of our gazes slowly panned upwards to see who they belonged to.

"About fucking time you woke up, you two fell asleep on our fucking beds… fucking bed thieves…" Katie shifted onto her other foot. Panda and Effy were both standing next to her unsure what exactly was going to happen now.

"Whoops, we meant to return them." Naomi muttered awkwardly.

I didn't know what the fuck to say… it hadn't been exactly so long since Katie and I had the fight the other day… And I was certain that was the most heated confrontation I've had to have with her. Katie noticed I couldn't look her in the eyes. There wasn't any way either of us were going to be able to move on properly, especially if I kept quiet and within her shadow and if she kept too proud to make an apology.

Naomi was fidgeting with her ring uncomfortably; I hadn't told her what went on between Katie and I after she left the room that night. She had enough to worry about, it was enough to her to explain to me her own problems, we were both so emotionally drained after this afternoon that we fell asleep almost immediately…

The awkward silence had become unbearable when Katie decided to be the bigger person… Well, not really bigger person, I had to keep telling myself the row was all her fault, otherwise I might be tempted to actually let myself think more about the hurtfulness of her words which I tried so desperately to hide deep, deep within me, away from the thoughts that passed through my mind throughout the day.

"Can Emz and I have some fucking privacy?" Katie glared around the room. Certainly no one in the room was bold enough to stand up to Katie's glare of death, so Effy and Panda quickly disappeared into the hallway. Naomi looked at me concerned, but I just nodded that it was okay, so she too disappeared after giving my hand a squeeze of assurance. Naomi may not know what is happening, but she sure as hell could read the sad expression that was consuming me.

In all truth, I was fucking scared shitless about being in a room alone with Katie again. But at least this time Naomi wasn't one-hundred percent forced out, I still had a voice enough to tell her to stay if I needed her. Naomi closed the door behind her, and Katie slowly stepped towards me as if to physically express that she didn't intend to kill me now.

Hell, it was necessary; Katie said she wanted me to fucking die the other day. I was in a fucking embrace with Naomi when she must've crept in with the others; she was probably fucking pissed at me and incredibly tempted to fill out her wishes herself.

"Emily. We have to talk." My heart dropped, something was unusual about Katie's tone. She looked like she was going to cry. She hardly ever let down her emotional barrier around me when it was so fragile. The hurt and anger within me, all vanished at the sight before me. If I was scared of Katie when she was fucking angry, I was billions times more frightened when she was soft and sad.

I still didn't have my voice back around Katie, it was gone. I was stuck; all I managed was a weak smile, nod, and a pat to the empty spot on the mattress next to me.

For a second I saw the look of disgust flicker on her features when I patted the spot Naomi had only recently vacated, but it was gone instantly, and she took a seat beside me.

"Look Emily, I'm fucking shit at talking… and this is fucking embarrassing, so you better not make this shit any harder for me that it already is, but I fucking love you, and I'm so fucking pissed about the things I said to you. When you left, I found something when I was looking around the room to see if you left any of your shit, and I found my old diary…"

I had no idea where the fuck this was going, but just to hear her apologize, even if she didn't actually say sorry… For fucks sake, this was Katie Fucking Fitch, you only get this kind of treatment if you're the closest thing she's got.

"Err…God… I'm only fucking showing this to you because it's the only fucking way I think I can make you understand… and I swear if you fucking make fun of me I will take back this apology…" She started to hand me a small red notebook that was tucked into her sweatshirt. "Fucking hell, you better not look at any of the other parts, shit. And don't tell a fucking soul about this, I'm fucking burning it after this…"

She hesitantly opened up to roughly about the last few pages of the notebook in her trembling hands. And was about to hand it to me, "I'm leaving you to read those pages on your own, because well, it's fucking embarrassing enough for you to read it, I don't want to be around when you do…" she gave it over, after releasing her tight grip on it, then picked herself up, gave me an awkward kiss on the top of my head and walked out of the room.

Before I looked down at the diary sitting in my lap, I laughed at myself. Here was Katie Fitch, my fucking proud and bitch of a twin, semi-opening up, apologizing... And all I could think about was, 'since when does Katie fucking write…'

I took a deep breathe; this has got to be one hell of a fucking explanation. Without further procrastination I gave my full attention to her writing.

_-KFuckingF_

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

_My life is fucking ruined. Fuck you Jenna. Fuck you Emily. Fuck you fucking priesty bastard. Fucking fuck you. _

_Sincerely, The Girl That No One Gives a Fuck About_

The page was water-stained; it didn't take a detective to know she was crying when she wrote this. I looked around for a date but couldn't find any. 'Why would Katie even think to put a fucking date on a journal…' Sarcasm was the only way to keep myself from feeling the emotions that were practically jumping off the page. I racked up enough courage to turn the page, and felt a tear run down my cheek when I realized what was written.

_-WhoFuckingCares_

_I do. But who gives a fuck if I care? Nobody. Fuck you Emily. Fuck you Jenna. Fuck you for making me feel so shitty. I catch Emily kissing a girl and now I have to fucking pay for it. Emily probably thinks we were yelling about her when she was fucking crying her eyes out upstairs. But no, those loud voices between Jenna and I, those were all about me. I felt like shit when Emily wouldn't even respond. She just fucking sat their, so blank. I wanted to yell at myself for caring. If I cared it hurt more. But here Emily did the thing to piss Jenna off, and I'm downstairs being lectured and cursed while she gets to sleep away. I can't believe she's doing this. She's taking everything from me. Jenna and Emily are fucking taking everything I have._

_No more boys, no more Cook, no more Freddy, no more JJ. None of the girls I hang out with. Not even fucking Roundview. She fucking hates me to. I couldn't believe it when Jenna said it out loud. She said it was my fault Emily's gay. She wouldn't even say gay, but that's besides the point. HOW THE FUCK IS IT MY FAULT? Sure, I'm her fucking twin, but I don't fucking have mind control powers over her. And why the fuck would I make Emily go through something so fucking hard? Like out of all the things I would make Emily do if I could control her, why the fuck would I make her gay? SERIOUSLY? FUCK YOU JENNA._

_No more parties, no more drugs, no more dancing, no more hanging out at the park and fucking doing nothing if I want to. No more alcohol, no more making friends outside of school, no more shopping, no more fucking having a life, no more coming home after school, no more kicking the shit out of James when I feel like it or listening to his comments from Gordon Mcphearson (nobody wants to say it, but what he has to say is always funny.), no more spliffs, no more tv, no more boys. FUCK YOU JENNA._

'_Katie dear, I'm sending you off to a religious school with Emily. They are going to fix all the nonsense you've pushed her towards. And maybe they'll even be able to fix you. I mean, look at your grades Katie, you failed last semester. At least Emily has been keeping up with college. And guess what, they have a uniform! I won't have to hold my tongue about your slutty attire because you won't be able to wear it anymore.' Her fucking smile was tempting me so bad. I wanted to fucking kill her right then. She's not a fucking mother. She's a piece of shit. FUCK YOU JENNA. _

Shit. I touched my face and felt my swollen cheeks. There was no use wiping away the freefalling tears. The horrible feeling within me was trying to be washed away, and I knew I had to let it come out. I forced myself to continue onto the next page, trying to wipe the new water spots I was dripping all over the paper.

_She's dead. She's fucking dead. What have I done? It's all my fault. It's all my fucking fault._

Emily was absolutely sure when this was referring to now. She knew the night all to well. The night of her escape, the night she failed to commit suicide while Katie and Jenna were yelling downstairs. She hadn't spoken about it with Katie at all. They just moved afterwards on as if it never happened.

_I hate myself. Fuck me. Fuck me. Forget about fucking Jenna. Fuck me. How could I let her kill herself? I've lost my baby sister. My twin. My Emily. My Emzy. _

The rest of the page was left blank, it was too crinkled and she must've also been violently crying and needed to start on a fresh page.

_-KF_

_What the fuck is wrong with me. I keep fucking up. 'Katie it's all your fault.' Jenna's words won't ever leave me alone. They won't stop eating at me. Jenna may be fucking mad at Emily's "wrongness", but she takes it out on me. I hate her for that. I hate her so much. She fucking taught me to push the blame somewhere else. I can't believe I told Emily to die. It was all those years, fucking building up, it's not Emily's fault. It's entirely selfish of me, but I wish I didn't let Jenna yell at me that way. I wish she would've yelled at Emily instead. I wish I could tell myself it wasn't my fault that Emily was gay. But I can't. I fucking can't not after the way I yelled at Emily. How could I fucking apologize after that. What the fuck have I done? If I were Emily, I would want to be the furthest thing from the bitch of a sister I am._

No date was needed for Emily to figure out what this was from. Katie hadn't written in this diary for a long time, but this entry was fresh. She must've written this right after they fought.

_I wish I could be happy like Emily. Emily kisses a girl, and gets thrown into an all girl's school. How the fuck did that happen. Jenna's fucking stupid. So fucking stupid. Of course Emily finds a new fucking girlfriend in this school. I don't give a fuck about that, just if this is Emily's fucking punishment why the fuck am I being the only one punished. Nothing's Emily's fault. Everything's my fault. That's the way it fucking is. Fuck. I wish I was dead. Everyone would be fucking happier. Well except for Jenna, but that would only be because Emily would likely be gay still, not because I was dead. _

In black marker, on the cardboard back of the notebook was a message.

_I FUCKING LOVE YOU EMILY. I'M SORRY I'M SHIT TO YOU. I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE TIMES I'VE WISHED YOU TO BE THE ONE JENNA YELLED AT. I'M SORRY I WISHED YOU DIED, IT WAS A LIE. I WAS scared. Scared to tell you I wanted to die. I wish I was as brave as you. _

_P.S. You have my blessings. Actually, fuck blessings. I fucking hate priest it's bullshit, and you're gunno be gay if you want to be, nothing gunno stop you even if the fucking church threatens to kill you. You have my permission. Yeah. Katie Fucking Fitch gives you her permission to be gay. But you're brave, so why the fuck would it matter even if you didn't have my permission? FUCK. I LOVE YOU EMZ. Katie Shum._

_And if you haven't figured it out, all these years I've yelled at you, I was yelling at Jenna and myself. I love you and don't you ever kill yourself again or I'll fucking… I don't know. _

_And I swear, if Effy find's out about this I'll know it's you who told her. She may be all-knowing, but there is no way in hell she can know about this unless you've told her… XOXO KFF._

The tears stopped coming, the sniffling was slowing down, the shaking was becoming less harsh. I got off the mattress on the floor and walked out the door. Katie was sitting across from the door with her head tucked into her knees. The others were far off by the lounge unaware of my entrance. Katie sniffled and looked up. Just seeing her in this state made the tears I thought I had run out of come rushing out again. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug, pulling our heads closely next to each other. If the others noticed they knew to look away, they gave Katie and I our time. We just sat there, crying, holding each other, all the anger between us was gone. Katie whispered into my ear slightly tickling me.

"Only for my twin. Only for my Emzy." I don't know how long we sat there stroking each others back, squeezing each other tightly, sobbing. We were both incredibly happy, I just had to tell Katie what was aching me while I was reading her diary.

"I wouldn't be happy if you died Katie. None of us would be. So don't you dare take any influence from me and fucking kill yourself. Both of us will be ourselves okay?"

She laughed weakly and nodded herself deeper into my red hair.

Katie and I let go of each other to get a decent breathe of air. Holding each other had limited our access and we were probably close to passing out. I smiled when I saw that Naomi had been watching us, Katie looked away embarrassed, but it was so comforting to me to know how much she cared. I didn't want her to worry a moment longer, and Katie could sense how torn I was between her and Naomi.

"Emzy, fucking go tell your gal it's all cleared up. But remember, Katie fucking Fitch comes before girlfriend."

I nodded and kissed her cheek before motioning Naomi over to Effy's room. She quickly obliged, and I wasted no time pulling her into a hug. She knew I'd tell he what happened later, but for now she just wanted to cheer me up. "You know we have to put their beds back Emily, Panda's fallen asleep upside down on the couch, partly on top of Effy. It's a funny sight, but I'm pretty sure her backs going to ache unless she sleeps on something proper."

I smiled into her shoulder and took a deep breathe of all that was Naomi.

**WELL. THERE YOU FUCKING HAVE IT. :D **

**A nice long chapter. (btw, I don't like my other story one bit anymore, too hard to do that shit, maybe I'll try something else another time, but for now, I'm really only writing for this one…)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT… Don't know when I'll be updating next, I have a 3 week vacation from school… But I'm going to be extremely busy, so who knows…**

**Review please. –Because I love them. And because it makes me write faster. And because it puts a smile on my face. And because it makes you a better person. (lol…)**

**THANKS to… (the alerters, favoriters, readers, followers, blah.)**

**AND ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWERS:**

**Scratchpost, happyasIam, muffmuncher, naomily93**

**(PS, yes there was a mix-up right when I put up chapter 12, (it got mixed up with something else) so go back and make sure you read the correct chapter 12, it's all been fixed now. THANKS.) **


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT NOTE : Hopefully no one is offended by the religious perspective in this chapter, it certainly isn't my own, and I do not in any way agree with it. And yes, it's a true belief. (I have heard all these opinions before… and I personally, wanted to tell the people to shut up… but that would earn me some consequences… so yeah.) Here it is:**

**Chapter 14 – Naomi's PoV**

_One Week Later…_

"Naoms… babes… wake up." I could feel the bed dip and Emily climb on top of me. I was sleeping face down very peacefully until she decided to interrupt. Still, being my usual self, I wasn't going to let one plea do the trick, even if it was Emily…

She was now laying with her head resting at the top of my back, she was taking the back of my ankles between my toes, and reaching up to intertwine our hands that were on either side of my head.

"Naoms, I know your up, if you were asleep I don't think you would've clasped my hands back." _Shit. _Got to remember to control my habits… I scrunched up my nose and opened my eyes to a very disturbing view. The neon red numbers of the alarm clock only read 6:33 AM.

"Emily. What the fuck. It's a fucking weekend." I closed my eyes, in attempt to recover the lack of sleep but the creature on top of me didn't budge. _Great. I'm going to have to do this the hard way. _I used whatever strength I could muster this early in the morning, and lifted myself up onto my hands trying to shake her off. Unfortunately for me this only made things worse, Emily unclasped her fingers from my hands and wrapped them around my chest, as well as her legs wrapping around my torso.

Plopping back down wasn't exactly the comfiest with the barriers between me and the bed. _Fuck. _Emily kissed my neck and undid her hands, slowly pulling them out from under me while brushing my breasts. She obviously had felt the effect she was having on me, and I wasn't exactly able to control myself.

_Jesus._ The only choice I had now was to give Emily my full attention. I turned to face her as she got comfortable lying next to me. We were on our sides propping our heads up with our elbows. I still could only squint to see her adorable face, the room was too bright from the sunrise poking through the blinds.

"Well, what have you fucking woken me up for?" I tried to keep a grumpy face, but her smile was too contagious for me to resist.

"I wanted to spend some time with you before I have to go." She was tracing patterns on my arm, the tips of her fingers erupting paths of chills, I couldn't not enjoy the contact.

"Emily, you have all day to spend with me, why do we have to start so early?"

"For the past few years I've been going here, every other Sunday I have a five hour personal torture session with the principal… starting early in the morning…"

"The fuck is that?"

Emily climbed over me, off of the bed and returned quickly back to her place with a blue notebook in hand.

"Jenna insisted I get special attention…" She opened up the notebook to the first page and turned it so I could read it. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and couldn't believe the bullshit I was reading.

_Emiyl's Personal Lesson Plan for Semester III – Principal Harrolton_

_Lesson 1: Relationship between Man, Woman, and God._

_Subtopic A: Why being gay is unacceptable and inappropriate._

_Subtopic B: The woman's role in her marriage to the man._

_Subtopic C: What God does to those who sin._

_Subtopic D: The importance of marrying a man._

_Lesson 2: Being Gay Will Never Lead to Happiness._

"Emily what the fuck? They can't make you sit through this! It's fucking nonsense!"

"It fucking sucks, but at least I'll have something to look forward to after…" She smiled at me, but I was too distracted by what was written on the next few pages to give Emily my full attention. A deep feeling of pain was welling up inside of me, I couldn't understand how Emily could deal with this shit. I would've stormed off long ago if I were in her place. I flipped to the back and gasped at what I saw.

_I am not gay. I have no attractions towards girls. God punishes sinners. Being gay is a sin. I am not gay. I have no attractions towards girls. God punishes sinners. Being gay is a sin. I am not gay. I have no attractions towards girls. God punishes sinners. Being gay is a sin. I am not gay. I have no attractions towards girls. God punishes sinners. Being gay is a sin. I am not gay. I have no attractions towards girls. God punishes sinners. Being gay is a sin. I am not gay. I have no attractions towards girls. God punishes sinners. Being gay is a sin…. Etc._

It went on for pages, and Emily was slightly amused at the shocked expression on my face.

"Don't worry, none of its true. It's just awfully annoying having to re-write that one hundred times every other Sunday… although, my handwriting is much better than it used to be…" She muttered to me.

I looked at her with sadness, surely she didn't always feel so above this. This is like brainwashing, fuck it is… I can't even think of a way to describe it… it's such bullshit.

"Emily, how the fuck can this not mentally fuck you up?"

"It did, when I first started. The first few lessons I fought her, but you can't exactly fight detentions, and clean up duty, and anything else she instructed me to do… That's actually how I found the pool, I was looking for the janitor's closet and I kind of stumbled into there… After every _personal _lesson I would chill in there and generally cry until I was numb, and hopefully forgot anything she drilled into my head. But with time I sort of taught myself to be numb during the lesson instead of after…"

Emily reached over and wiped away a tear that was falling down my cheek. This was all too horrible.

"Listen Naoms, I have you now okay? All class I'll be thinking about all the gay things I want to do to you, while she's ranting on her bullshit. "

I felt the blush creeping up my face and let her hold me close. Emily is so strong, I'm so happy she has been able to pull herself together.

"Ems?"

"Yeah?"

"We are leaving this fucking mental place… I promise, I'm going to get you away, and you won't have to deal with anymore of this horrible fucking treatment."

She kissed me, grabbed her notebook and went to the door.

"Sounds like a plan Naoms. I'll be thinking about that as well." She smiled weakly, I could sense this conversation had brought up old feelings she tries to bury deep down. I wasn't going to let her down though. I spent the rest of the time until I drifted back to sleep trying to come up with possibilities of what Emily and were going to do to leave.

For me it would be simple, I was still on my trial process, I'd only been here a week, but Emily's mother was forcing her to be here, so she would have to be smuggled out.

_Four hours later…_

*Knock, Knock*

I rubbed my eyes, and sat up in bed looking at the clock. 11:00 AM… that meant it wasn't Emily, she still had another hour before she'd be back.

"Who is it?"

"Your mum."

"Come in, eff."

She opened the door, revealing her usual smirking self, still clad in what she slept in; a long t-shirt that covered her very short, shorts.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"I came to talk to you about leaving this shithole." That certainly got my attention. I moved over so there was room on my bed, but instead she sat on the bed across the room where Emily had slept. No, Emily and I weren't sharing a bed, we decided being roommates and classmates and with all the crap going on between us we should take this slowly.

"Go on." I urged. Effy wasn't exactly one to talk so much, but she obviously had something to say if she was going to bother knocking on the door and waking me up.

"My friend says we can stay by him."

"_We?"_

"Fuck. You and Emily have been really lost in each other haven't you?"

I blushed, but couldn't come up with anything witty to say in response, it was true…

"Katie hates this school as much as you and Emily. Panda is only here because her mum is extremely against any interactions with boys… or girls," she winked then continued, " and I fucking miss my male mates and all the shit we don't get to do around here… so we've all concluded that if you and Emily have the balls to leave, then we're coming with. And it _is _my mate we'll be staying with. You're the only one who can just walk away, so I suggest you set up a meeting with Harrolton and tell her you're transferring."

"Eff, where the fuck am I transferring to… I'm not going to some other bullshit college… and what the fuck are you guys going to do about college if you aren't able to just transfer on your own will?"

"You'll transfer to Roundview. It's ivy school equivalent. Sort of. And don't worry about us, I've already made the arrangements. I just have to tell Emily, but Katie, Panda and I are officially students at Roundview, starting next month…"

"Fuck. Next month?"

"Well yes. I gave us a bit of two week vacation until then, to chill and get settled in our new place. Just fucking relax, pack your shit, call your mum, whatever. I'll give you guys the details later."

Effy got up and left the room leaving me shocked for the second time today. This was a lot to take in, and even though I wasn't going to have to be smuggled out, this was about the most trouble I had ever participated in. I still had many concerns, but Effy promised to sort things out. *Grumble*

Lovely timing. It was noon, so Emily would be finished and I could meet her for lunch and give her the updates. I couldn't wait to tell her the exciting news, although I was slightly jealous of Effy for having worked it out. I kind of wanted to be Emily's hero… still, better I'd rather get Emily the fuck out of here than whine like a little prick.

I quickly slipped on my uniform and ran down the steps to the cafeteria. This is going to be one hell of an escape.

**THANKS REVIEWERS/READERS/FAVORITERS/ALERTERS. :D More soon. -Shira**


	15. Chapter 15

**I did tell you this was going to be a fucking rollercoaster of emotions, so don't get pissed at me when you read this. Poor Ems. :( Make room Jenna, there's a new Bitch in town.**

**Not so fluffy this one. Not fluffy at all.**

**Chapter 15 – Naomi's PoV**

"Where the fuck is Ems, she should've been out fifteen minutes ago…" I was sharing a table with Effy, Panda, and Katie while picking at the salad in front of me. Katie and Panda were debating over what they were more excited to do first once they got out of this shithole. Effy just sat contentedly with an apple in front of her that she didn't touch, just watched. She looked to me, and could sense my anxiousness and tried to ease it.

"She'll be here soon. Probably had to go to the bathroom or change her uniform…" Effy remarked.

It was no help though. I just stared at my watch, tapping my foot, trying to distract myself by their small talk, however that wasn't working out very well either. It was almost an hour after when Emily said she'd be finished with her fucking brainwashing session, and she still wasn't down here. Panda and Katie were throwing away their garbage and Effy was just taking the first bite of her apple, and I was sitting absolutely restless.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." They nodded, and resumed their chat while heading in the opposite direction as me, towards the dormitories. Instead I followed my instincts and went outside looking for the hidden entrance Emily had shown me awhile ago. I was quite proud of myself when I found it, although it still had taken me roughly, another fifteen minutes. Someone needed to cut some of the shrubbery that was starting to block it from view…

It took me trying a number of various doors, all of them locked, except for two, the first of which led to a smelly and probably abandoned bathroom, to find the door that I was looking for. I was almost saddened when the lights weren't on in the second room. It was the place that I was really betting on finding Emily. Still, something told me I should find the light switch and have a look around. Unfortunately, without the lights on it was pitch black, and I ended up falling into the shallow end of the pool shrieking at the shock of the cold waters enveloping me. _Fuck sake. Of course this was going to happen._ I managed to navigate my way to the edge of the pool and pull myself out. Dripping more water than I thought was even in the pool, I was able to avoid falling in again and find the lights and switch them on.

I looked around and saw giant puddles wherever I had stepped, but there was no sign of the red-head anywhere. I nearly jumped when I discovered a smaller room at the back with a barely visible light coming out of a small window in a door. I opened the door cautiously, unsure of what to expect inside, _perhaps a serial killer_, but the fear increased while a great sadness cast itself upon me when I saw the red-head lying on a bench facing away from me, through all the steam filling the room. I could hear sniffling. I slowly crept up to the figure and gently placed my hand on her arm giving it a light squeeze. Her body stiffened under my touch, I was sure she knew it was me, but for some reason I was having a much harder time getting her to relax than usual.

"What happened Ems?"

She shook her head. I had to push her though. She had originally seemed confident this morning; I needed to find out what had shattered her to such a depressing state.

"Ems, please…" I tried to keep my voice steady and strong for her. And after a shaky breath I heard her husky voice start to tell me what exactly did this to her…

* * *

Emily's PoV

_Class was going normally, she was ranting on about the same bullshit she always does but with different words, and I was doing the usual; paying attention only enough to answer a question and nod at Principal Harrolton while managing to disappear just enough to daydream about Naomi and not take anything she says offensively._

_I was watching the clock at the top of the wall behind her. Five more minutes… She snapped me out of my intent concentration on the second hand when she said something unusual for our every other week torture sessions._

"_Emily, I'd like to take the last five minutes to talk to you about something."_

"_Alright…" She was glaring at me sternly, and I was trying to act nonchalant but the abnormality of this sudden conversation was throwing me off._

"_Yes, M'am." She corrected._

_I saved myself from rolling my eyes and sighing deeply and gave in._

"_Yes, M'am" I hesitantly obliged._

"_I've overheard that you've been getting close to one of the girls, which is a large concern to me. Naomi?"_

"_She's only a friend." My voice was getting small. This was the worst thing that could happen. I didn't think she'd be alerted this soon. I suppose when I've spent most of my time here as a loner, as soon as I start hanging out with someone she'd get suspicious._

"_Yes, we'll because you're gay I'm going to have to interfere and ask you to stop being 'friends' with her. And by asking, I mean nicely telling you. You don't have any say in the matter." Her evil smile sent a shudder of anger through my system._

"_Who's says I'm fucking gay." She winced at my swearing, I was trying to distract her from the direction this conversation was going, but failed. She took a deep breath to grasp the temper that I could see welling up inside of her, and answered me._

"_Jenna has sent you here for us to fix you. You have gay intentions, and my job is to make sure you don't submit to them, whether by force or implication."_

"_Oh right, now that you remind me perhaps I am gay, I am fairly attracted to your saggy tits and lardy ass." I couldn't keep the anger in, it had to erupt, and fuck it, I had plans on escaping soon enough. It wasn't long that I had triumph though. A hard sting whipped across my face, my hand instantly reaching up to touch the now very sensitive skin._

"_Emily Fitch, you've done it. From now on we'll be having meetings everyday after your regular classes. I didn't know the problem was this deeply embedded in your soul. I see I'll need to personally make sure you aren't making anymore foolish and sinful choices. I'm moving you out of the dorms and into my home; you are too much of a liability for yourself and the other students here."_

_I was almost ready to completely give in to her demands and shut down, but there was still a feint spark in me._

"_You just want me to yourself, fucking cougar. Go ahead fuck me right now if you think it'll satisfy you. Take me home and make me your fuck-toy!" I stood up with my hands slamming onto the desk._

_SHIT. Another sharp crash swept across my face, harder than the last one. Likely because it was still stinging from the previous slap. _

"_SLAP ME AGAIN BITCH. YOU'RE JUST FUCKING TURNING ME ON." The shock on her face gave me a glimmer of hope, but with one last crash onto my face my spark was put out. I grabbed the blue notebook that had fallen onto the floor and stormed out of the room. Quickly rushing to my temporary escape. _

* * *

Naomi's PoV

"Oh my fucking … Emily." I reached over and pulled the red hair out of her face, revealing her cheek.

"Shit Emily, you're bleeding." I could make out the shape of a hand on her cheek. There we red streaks dripping down the side of her face, probably where nails had collided with her soft skin. I cringed at the pain Emily must be in. I hovered my hand over her cheek, but decided against touching it and instead kissed her forehead. I was able to see a small puddle of water gathered under her face from crying.

I laid down next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist, as tight as possible without preventing her from breathing. I could feel her shaking with each heavy breath she took between sobs.

"Emily, you've got to report this, this is fucking abuse." I whispered into her ear.

"No." Her voice was so small, it was scaring the shit out of me.

"Effy figured out how to get us all out of here. We're going to leave this place and never come back."

"I can't. She's taking me to hers tonight. I may as well be dead."

"No, Emily, I won't fucking let her. You're mine now." I tightened my grasp on her. "We'll leave tonight it we have to. But there is no way in hell you are going back to that fucking slapping evil fucking bitch."

"Naomi, I'm scared of her. What if she catches us?"

I winced, I hated being right. I didn't want to be right about this affecting Emily, but there was no way someone could come out of this completely unharmed.

"She won't. I promise."

"I trust you Naoms." She snuggled impossibly closer to me, trying to make herself smaller, hiding almost.

I was going to make the bitch pay later, but for now I held Emily, solely thinking about her well being until her breath evened out. Only then did I let the anger of revenge consume me. It was official that we were leaving this shithole. But now, we were going to leave with a fucking bang. You can be sure of that.

**HOWS THAT. Told you it wouldn't be fluffy. I felt immense sorry writing this, poor Emily. But it needed to happen… Now to work on what the fuck that bang is going to be… err… **

**Muffmuncher- THANKS! AbraKadabra. *nothing happens*… Maybe I'll save the magic for the magicians.**

**Naomily93- THANKS! Hell yeah. But it's a secret so shhh.**

**Shewritesforher-THANKS! Still like where this is going? Not too much drama? **

**Muffmuncher-THANKS! It's horrible what they used to do to gay kids in religious environments… writing was probably the least of their problems… unfortunately.**

**MilchGetting-(laura) –THANKS! I like to write cute things. –giggles. LOL k.**

**Sorry had too much fun there. Sort of. ANYWAY. Your welcome for this quickee update. It kinda just popped into my head and I thought I'd give myself the pleasure of uploading it nice and fast. Although if it gives you pleasure too, then all the better. :) Goodnight… Or whatever time it is for ya…**

*I don't own skins, its characters. All mistakes are my own. And fuck yeah, I love skins. :)


	16. Chapter 16: The BFB

**Ello. So I believe it's about time I have an update for this story? I really hope the promised "bang" lives up to your expectations… even though as I write this I have no idea what the hell I'm going to make happen…. UGH. AAAAAAAAGH. Ok. Ready now. ROFL.**

**(Just fyi, my sister-in-law suggested the character (Naomi) fall down the flight of stairs out of the school, and that would be the "Bang." However, I think as hilarious as that idea was under the circumstances, I am not going to do that to ya… As Emily says in the official Skins book to Naomi, "Fuck honey, that's evil." –Yeeees, I bought the official book, it took forever to find a way to get one in america but fuck yeah. I did it.)**

**Enough procrastinating on my part… here goes. –Deep breath. (Turns on Paramore- Stop this Song!)**

Chapter 16: The B.F.B.

(Naomi's PoV)

Emily had only just stopped crying and fallen asleep about an hour ago, but the steam and heat of the sauna was getting to be too much. I could feel the sweat gathering between our bodies, and it was starting to smell… I gently squeezed her arm to bring her back to consciousness.

"Ems, I don't think it's a good idea to stay in the sauna so long…"

Emily was still in no mood to talk or move, so Naomi carefully picked Emily up into her arms, increasingly bothered at the blue notebook she noticed being tightly clutched in Emily's arms. She wanted nothing more than to rip it away and burn the crucial piece in Emily's "torture", but there had to have been some reason Emily wanted to keep it, so she ignored it for the time being and carried Emily out of the sauna. She softly kissed Emily's head as it leaned against her shoulder. Carefully, Naomi walked out of the room, keeping a good distance between her and any water. She wasn't going to let Emily fall and get hurt just because she occasionally had a klutzy moment. She remembered falling in before, and now noticed that her clothes were still very wet. She put Emily down for a minute and found some towels in the corner of the room on a shelf. She quickly dried herself off as much as she could and then grabbed a few towels to wrap the red-head up in.

Picking up Emily again, Naomi exited the metal door of the pool room and was about to go out the entrance she had come in when a very quiet voice slightly muffled by her shoulder spoke.

"Go right."

The blonde complied and tightened her grip on the girl in her arms when she saw the staircase in front of them. The anger at the school for putting Emily in such a trance was enough for her to fuel the adrenaline in her and climb the steps without dropping Emily. She knew she was strong, but if it wasn't for the adrenaline she wouldn't be able to do this without so much as stopping every couple steps or so.

At the top there was a fork in the hallway. The small voice spoke up again when the blonde stopped to choose which way.

"Left."

Naomi went left and was able to finally recognize where they were. She had gone this way a couple times to get to classes faster during the week. It was an emergency staircase behind the kitchen that also connected to the dorms. The emergency alarm that was supposed to be triggered by opening the door had been tampered with and shut off by students ages ago so they could sneak into the kitchen from the dorms late at night.

The taller one carried Emily up the second flight of stairs and got them to Effy's room without being caught by anyone other than Katie, who had likely been trying to secretly text on her phone on the top of the emergency staircase when she spotted them and tagged along.

"What the fuck happened to her?" Katie's voice was drowning in worry.

Naomi laid Emily in one of the beds and tucked her in and waited a minute to answer until Emily had quickly fallen back to sleep. The blonde shifted the red-heads hair out of her face so that Katie could see the red marks imprinted on her twin's face.

The older sister gasped in shock and balled her fists.

"Emily said she could handle it. She said Harollton never touched her. This is fucking psychotic… The bitch… nobody does that to my baby sister…"

"Nobody does that to my girlfriend." Naomi whispered quietly enough that Katie didn't hear her.

"So what the fuck are we going to do about it?" Katie's anger was unmistakable. By that statement alone I knew Katie would gladly agree to the plan coming together in my head.

"Firstly, you should know _the bitch _plans on taking Emily to her own house tonight, so we need to hide Emily, get whatever shit we are taking with us packed and ready, I need to talk to Harrolton about transferring so that all the fucked up things we plan on doing before we leave aren't on my record, and… we need to tell the others, and get the fucking plan rolling…"

Naomi told over the basics of the plot she had formed in sauna to Katie who was nodding aggressively.

"No way in hell she's taking my Emzy… you go get your transfer straight, I'll tell the others, pack our shit, and we'll get the final details together… then you'll pack while we set most of it up, alright?"

"That's sounds perfect. But where are we going to hide Ems until… she could use some rest before our grand exit… I don't think she'll be up for an active role…"

"Fuck, you haven't seen angry Emily, that fight we had was nothing, when she's not fighting with someone she loves she lets it all out… I bet you she'll take to getting even very well. She can nap in Panda's cozy chair 'till we are through packing." Katie saw the worry in Naomi's eyes and reassured her. "Don't worry Effy and I will keep a good eye on our Emzy. Just hurry, k?"

Naomi nodded and kissed Emily on the head avoiding her scratches and then rushed out of the room down the steps to the central office. She didn't wait for the secretary to get off the phone; she just started talking over the quiet woman behind the desk.

"I need to see Principal Harrolton. Right away, _please._"

"Oh—uhm, let me check." The secretary was clearly off put by Naomi's sudden act of control, and quickly put the person on the phone on hold before getting up and knocking on the principal's office with Naomi close behind.

"Uh, excuse me, Principal, you have a student who'd like to see you…"

"One minute." Said the voice behind the door.

Naomi felt a shudder of fear when the secretary knocked on the door, but as soon as she heard the bitch's voice, the confidence and anger overtook any emotion she was feeling. She had to be careful though, she wouldn't want to let the principal think anything was out of the usual regarding Emily causing her to do anything that would later get in their way.

The door was opened a minute later, leaving Naomi face to face with Harollton.

"What brings you here, good news?" the voice was questioning but all seriousness.

"Actually, neutral news, perhaps negative for you, positive if you ask me though." Naomi said with no hint of her anger, just complete confidence in the front she was putting up now.

"Okay. Well, have a seat." Harrolton opened the door wider and held out a hand towards one of the seats inside.

The blonde swiftly took a seat in front of the desk, making sure her posture was nice and tall to avoid emitting any signs of weakness.

The principal sat down behind her desk and folded her hands, and looked to Naomi for an explanation.

"I am transferring to Roundview."

"Girls tell me they want to transfer all the time, and I refuse them, what makes you any different?" Harrolton said coldly, but Naomi wasn't having any of it.

"First off, I'm not telling you I _want _to transfer, I'm telling you I _am _transferring. Secondly, I'm on my trial period so even if I had no other reason than just _wanting _to, I could still leave. Thirdly, I do have a valid reason. Your school has failed to meet it's widely declared standards, you're politics course was canceled and it was the entire purpose of my registration here. In other words, this school is not meeting my expectations, and after further research I have found that Roundview will be a closer match to what I'm looking for. Thank you for the opportunity to learn here, but unfortunately I'm going to have to reject it due to interests of pursuing a worthier educational experience, _with all due respect._" Naomi's voice was equally as cold, if not more, but she showed nothing but a false respect that the Principal was clearly aware of the hidden sarcasm behind it, but still was left with no choice but to accept it.

Harrolton sighed and leaned more forward onto her clasped hands and smiled evilly to Naomi.

"Consider yourself transferred. I didn't think you'd last here very long. I read the information on your record… drugs were no object apparently to you, I don't think you'll be accepted anywhere else, I was highly generous to accept your mistakes and allow you admission. You're just a fuck-up." Harrolton said it as if she hadn't just sworn to a student, breaking one of the largest rules in the entire school.

Naomi hid the resurfacing anger, and decided it would be best to save it for later use when phase two of the plan was in action. The blonde reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper and slid it to the principal, whose face was a little bit surprised at what was in front of her.

"Would you mind signing those? I just wanted to make the transfer official as soon as possible. Doug, the co-director of _Roundview, _already signed it." Naomi was happy Effy had gotten a hold of the forms rather soon; it would have made this meeting and transferring much harder if she didn't have anything to shove in Harollton's face right now.

"Actually, I think I'm too busy right now…" The principal stared down Naomi hard, challenging her to call her lie.

"That's a shame; I thought the school policy was _"Our students are always our top priority. We make time. Not waste it." _And in all honesty, I'm still a student until you sign that line right there. So… unless you're busy getting your priorities straight… it would be nice if you could just do this one little thing for me." Naomi flashed a fake smile, _'Gotcha bitch.' _The principal lost the battle and couldn't hide her own anger anymore, signing the paper hesitantly, practically ripping it with the force of her pen.

"Thank you…." Naomi got out of the chair as soon as she had signed it, grabbed the paper and walked out of the office, her smile of triumph rising as her body turned away from the lady sitting shocked at her desk and exited the office, "bitch."

She raced upstairs as fast as she could, clutching the paper tight, being sure not to drop it. Naomi opened the door to Panda's room and was excited to see that all of Panda's stuff was packed and waiting to be taken on her bed. She quickly packed all of her stuff into the suitcases she had stuffed under her bed before putting Panda's and her own suitcases' by the door for a hasty getaway when she had finished.

She flew into Katie's room accidentally slamming the door open. The two twins almost hit the ceiling they were so freaked out by the intrusion. Emily had hid under the covers, her soft cries heard. Naomi felt a rush of regret at her grand entrance; she had been to caught up in winning the battle in the office that she hadn't been considerate of Emily. She quickly pulled the covers gently away from Emily and hugged her.

"It's okay Emily, it's me. We are going to get you out of here."

"I know. I just…I thought it was her coming to take me away when you slammed the door open." Emily's shaky voice whispered.

Katie zipped up the bag she had been packing and sat beside Emily.

"Are you sure you want to have a big part in this Emily?" Katie's was being the protective sister she felt Emily needed right now.

But the red-head nodded and went back to lying down.

"All done packing Naomi?"

"Yeah, what about Effy?"

"She's finished, everyone's gathered for the briefing in one of the other dorm rooms."

"Great, let's go. C'mon Emily."

The red-head got up and followed her sister and the blonde down the hallway into one of the rooms on the other side of the central circle lounge.

The room was much larger than any of the other one's Naomi had been in. There was six beds all pushed to the sides of the walls to accommodate the large crowd of girls that had gathered for the meeting. Naomi was greatly pleased to see that at least thirty girls had agreed to help in the time she was in her meeting downstairs.

The twins took a seat on one of the beds besides Effy and Panda, while Naomi walked to the back of the room, the girls on the floor making a path for her to get through. Al l the chattering voices came to a hush when Naomi cleared her throat.

"Thanks everyone for coming… I've recently been informed this is a school that not only I have learned to hate, but by your attendance to this meeting, I'm assuming each one of us hate it. I know you guys aren't going to be leaving after this grand "fuck you" to the school, but I think it'll make the situation a little less hopeless, besides for giving you something fun to do this afternoon." Naomi had a devilish grin spreading across her face, and she was eagerly responded by all the other faces looking up at her with the same mischief in their eyes.

"Without further adieu, I bring you Operation Big Fucking Bang, B.F.B. Each of you will be assigned jobs in pairs to get this done as efficiently and hastily as possible… everything needs to be done by eleven PM tonight. So, is anyone here good with mechanics?"

A small girl with black hair raised her arm, and the some of the girls around her were pointing towards her.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Naomi hadn't really had time to meet everyone in the short time she had been at the school.

"Wendy."

"Nice to meet ya Wendy, now your job is going to be putting the food-coloring in the sprinkler system. I've found the central water system by coincidence, and I thought this would make a great addition to our operation, you think you can tamper with it?"

"I can try." She smiled. One of the girls next to her elbowed her.

"Don't be shy, of course you can, you've done much harder than that." Said the girl.

"Great. So you two will get the food-coloring and take care of that. I need two girls to get some string from the crafts room and tie all of the door knobs and anything you can tie a knot to, making a giant web impossible for really anyone to get through, unless they crawl."

Two hands shot up. "All the doors or just the dorms?"

"Oh. Good idea, lets do all the doors, just take another two people to help you. Make sure you get by the office real well without getting caught. All the teachers are out because there aren't any classes today, but I can't guarantee Ms. Slate won't leave her office. There won't be any other adults roaming around the building."

"I can distract Ms. Slate" called a voice in the back of the room that Naomi recognized.

"Awesome Panda. Just so everyone knows, I'm open to ideas, I'm sure that some of you have had destructive ideas bubbling up in your heads waiting to be used, and I'm telling you, now is the time to do so…"

"I've had firecrackers hidden in my room for a year that my uncle gave me. Loads of them, he sells them. I have enough of them to put them all in the lockers by the classrooms, and the teachers' desks."

"Brilliant, once again take a few to help you… oh, wait, how are you going to light them all at the same time?"

"I have an electronic fuse, top grade shit, my uncle only gives me the best…"

"Cheers to your uncle. Anyone good with spray cans?"

Emily and about ten other girls raised their hands.

"Good, just raid the crafts supplies and do whatever the fuck you want." She laughed lightly. "I need a few girls to oil the hallways with the jugs of cooking oil they keep in the kitchen storage, and another few girls to fill some balloons up with flour and water to make some bombs, and take some empty extra large trash bins so you have something to put them in..."

Some more volunteers called out excitedly.

"Hmm… any other thoughts?" Naomi questioned the group.

"We should use the paper shredders in the computer lab and make enough shredded paper to block the entrance!"

"Good idea, but we can't block the entrance because they have cameras there so they'll have a good shot of you, but… why don't you cover the staircases?"

"Alright!"

"What about Harrolton's car?"

Naomi laughed at that one, it was a brilliant thought to do something to her car, but she had no fucking clue how a bunch of girls would be able to do anything with it… they weren't nearly as strong as a bunch of high-school boys.

"Anything you have in mind?"

"When Wendy is done with the sprinklers she could hotwire it and we could hide it somewhere."

The husky voice was loud and clear when it decided to interject. "Actually, there are exit doors wide enough to get it into the pool room; you should be able to drive it right in and sink it to the bottom of the deep-end."

Naomi could hear the whispers starting to spread around the room. _"We have a pool?" "Where the hell do they have a pool?" "I've been here for three years, and never saw a pool before…"_

"That would be amazing Emily, you can be in charge of showing them where it is and taking care of that." Naomi glanced at Effy who nodded to her when she saw Naomi's hidden concern. Effy mouthed to Naomi, _'Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her.'_

"I think that's hell of a lot of damage for five hours and only around thirty girls to put it in action, so let's get to it, everyone keep an eye on the time, make sure you don't get caught, and go to the emergency staircase at ten-thirty, that way we can put on our ski-masks and grab enough flour-water bombs to attack Harrolton and Slate when they get ready to leave and whatever other ambushing equipment we come up with. Girl who's distracting Slate, make sure you get out of there early enough so you don't get accidentally pelted. Alright girls, move out. Operation B.F.B. is a go." Naomi was so excited, doing her best to make everything sound so official to help everyone get really into it.

The room emptied out of all the girls who were eager to set the plan in motion. Naomi and Katie were the only ones left in the room with their own little plan to make the events all the more chaotic.

_10:33 PM_

"Everyone here?" Naomi counted all the girls on the staircase, now all covered in their ski masks. She had no idea who anyone was. A lot of the girls had wrecked their uniforms and ripped them to make them look bad-ass, which effectively did so. Effy, Naomi, Katie, Emily, and Panda were each marked with a blue piece of tape so that when the time came for them to escape it wouldn't be so complicated finding each other. All their bags were hidden close to the back entrance so they would make their escape quicker.

The girl who was Ms. Slate's distraction arrived at the staircase and called for Naomi.

"What is it?" Naomi shouted. Everyone went silent to hear what the girl had to say.

"Ms. Slate said there is a teacher's meeting in twenty minutes, it was a last minute decision she said. They are going to be coming really soon!"

"AGH. FUCK." Naomi didn't plan on the teachers stopping by, this was only going to be an ambush on Harrollton and Slate, but things were going to have to change. "Fuck it, we'll get them too, I want ten girls covering the teacher's entrance by their parking lot, five girls at the front entrance, and the rest stationed by the office. Split into groups for specific teachers so not everyone is going for the same person. Prize goes to the group who gets the most hits on their teacher. BUT, nobody fucking hits Mr. Greene, that guy is a fucking angel to us and you don't want that to change. Are we clear?"

An set of cheers and chants erupted from the group, but one voice stood out, "What about the students who didn't want to help?"

"Fuck them, you can get them too once the teachers have had enough. But if you are aiming for Harrolton don't fucking stop, just keep at it. If the police show retreat to the pool room, they don't know we know about it. It's been lovely getting to know you all, and I hope you keep in touch once my group ditches this fucking lame excuse for an institution. Good work everyone! Now let's fucking bring B.F.B. to it's purpose!" Each group grabbed a set of walkie-talkies to keep in touch with the other groups on where-abouts of incoming teachers and students. They had developed code-names throughout their setting up today, and they were psyched to use them. Before heading off, everyone took their balloon ammo and filled up their backpacks, some of the girls even had nerf dart and water guns. A few had silly string, and then were the girls who had made stink bombs when they finished early.

Everyone got into their stations and radioed to Naomi and Katie they were in place, and the teachers were about to arrive and see the mess inside the building. The girls were all hiding, and whispering to each other with their weapons in hand. It was beautiful the way it worked, the exact moment the teachers had walked in, Ms. Slate and Harrolton had exited their office so everyone started pelting and shouting at the same time.

Katie and Naomi could here the shouting from the room they were in. Naomi had found an old security room that had cameras to connected to TVs in the room she was in. She set up all the cameras so that they were focused on all the main attack points. She even recorded some of the more catastrophic blows onto her own camera pointed at the TVs. Katie was laughing her ass off when she saw what she was sure was Emily dump a bucket of trash all over Harollton. Trash hadn't been part of the plan, but it was fucking hilarious. The teachers were slipping and sliding across the hallways, the girls had oiled them excessively well. The firecrackers went off as planned causing some of the teachers and students who had no clue as to what the hell was going on duck and cover their heads. As expected, the firecrackers triggered the smoke alarm, which then triggered the fire alarm, which then triggered the sprinklers. That was the best part, watching the multi-colored rain pouring out and flooding all the hallways. Naomi was so proud to see her "troops" not backing down, attacking all the helpless faculty who were trying to run, and shouting away making useless attempts at threatening the attackers.

"Naomi, it's time I think." Katie stopped laughing and took a seat on the rolling-chair next to the blonde.

"I believe so Katie!" Naomi pulled out a microphone from under a desk and pressed the red button. A static sound started pouring out of all the speakers causing heads to turn searching for the culprit. Prior to the grand show, Katie had covered all the speakers with sheets so they wouldn't be easy to spot. The static stopped and people took their hands away from their ears to listen to the cold but amused voice pouring out of it. It wasn't recognizable because there was some type of computer thing changing it into more of a robotic sound. Naomi watched as the people who had stopped to listen were being taken advantage of by another round of flour bombs.

"Hello students and faculty of Alternative Bible School. Do not be alarmed, this is your god speaking. I have a message for you. I am not pleased with this school, you call this an alternative bible school but there is nothing alternative nor correctly bible about it. Here are some of your mistakes that I, my godly self, have not missed. First of all, homosexuals are my lovely children, some of them are even better than you, for example Harrolton is a nasty woman and any gay or lesbian person would be far better than her. Second of all, I do not believe homosexuals are sinners, old ladies who slap children are sinners, _Harrolton. _Let's see, what else do I think you are doing wrong… Oh yes, the cafeteria is poison, it's a sin to poison children, get some better food." Naomi saw the cheers of the students through the TVs. Katie took the mic from her, "Furthermore, as god, I don't think you should keep these girls from the pool, if everyone would kindly make their way to the pool to see what happens to people who sin against me."

Naomi put on some music over the intercom while she watched some walk to the pool, while others were more like running. Those who tried to get away were being pushed towards it by the girls with water guns and threatening stink bombs.

Two girls in front of the pool room waited until everyone was gathered by the doors before letting them in. The pool water had been turned red with what must have been loads of food-coloring. Naomi enjoyed the sight at one particular dreadful looking woman pushed to the front of the gasping crowd to get a better look at what was in the pool.

"MY FUCKING CAR! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CAR?" She turned around and was shocked to see Emily standing in front of her, now maskless.

"YOU. YOU DID ALL THIS? I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU. I KNEW YOU WERE A DEMON. YOU'RE THE FUCKING DEVIL FOR ALL I KNOW. EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS GAY SLUT WHO THINKS SHE'S NORMAL, WHO THINK SHE DESERVES TO LIVE. WELL, I'M GOING TO RUIN YOU MISS FITCH. YOU"LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD YOU LITTLE BITCH."

Naomi was shouting shut up over the intercom, but it was no use, the principals words were out in the open, right in front of Emily for everyone to hear.

Emily started walking forward towards Harrolton, and Naomi and Katie could make out what was presumably Effy pushing through the crowd to stop her. Too late. Emily and Harrolton were face to face, and Harrolton's hand was in the air getting ready to slap against Emily's face the hardest she could. Emily was expecting it though, she ducked in time so that the force of the swing sent Harrolton flying off-balanced into the pool. The crowd including the teachers starting cheering and jumping up and down in chants. Even the students who had been ambushed were celebrating. Effy pulled Emily and Pandora was following close behind as they made their way out of the room. Naomi and Katie didn't even watch as Harrolton sullenly climbed out of the side of the pool and tried to stop the happiness only to get pushed back in again.

The two girls in the security room grabbed their stuff and met their companions in the parking lot.

"Mission accomplished." Naomi gave Emily a big hug. Their ride had come just on time to pick them all up. They shoved all their stuff in and clambered into the empty seats. _'Now that is how you leave with a big fucking bang.'_

**I HOPE I DIDN'T DISSAPOINT. Had to do some research to get some ideas, but most of those were my own. ;) **

**Don't think everything's all better yet. There's still plenty more… I definitely will keep the story going… they still have their 2 or 3 week break (can't remember how long…) their adventures at Roundview… who knows where they are going to stay even? (I do. –evil laugh.) What other questions should I leave you with…. Who knows what new characters will show up…. O yeah, there's some more drama coming up in the next chapter btw…..**

**Anyway, enough preview shit. I just didn't want you to think that just because they've escaped means this story is coming to an end. It's not even fucking close, if I can help it. Just keep on sending those reviews, my ultimate motivation, and I'll gladly keep writing.**

**THANK YOU to my supporters/reviewers/readers/favs/alerts. **

**(If you haven't done so, and got nothing better to do, I suggest you read my other story, it's extremely different, and I would say better written, and more serious. This story is more on the fun side…) ANYWHO. **

**HOPE YOU LOVED IT. Tell me your fav prank? Or even tell me if you've done a better prank, ORRRRR tell me if you think of any better pranks because I will certainly try and use them for what I still have planned. **

**THANKS THANKS THANKS. –Shira **


	17. Chapter 17: The Master of Subtlety

**Hello everybody! How are you? (lol) Can't answer me can ya…**

**Guess what! I don't have a long note today… No further thoughts for now. Only one little thing I'd like to say. I have two stories I'm working on at the moment, Alternatives (this one), and Forgotten… It's a little bit of a struggle updating them both and keeping track of which one deserves to be updated (written) sooner… Not that I have an answer for that, just patience. :) (I honestly don't understand how some of the extremely talented authors on here juggle between 3 or 4 stories, all amazing…) (Suppose they don't update as quickly as I do –cheeky wink) THANKS.**

**Enjoy. Laugh a little. Eat a bag of chips. :D **

Chapter 17: Master of Subtlety

Naomi's PoV

"It's so fucking squishy in this car." Katie mumbled, ruining the effect of mumbling, because it was loud enough for all of us to have to hear it.

"Katie, you got the front, so just shut the-" I was cut off by Effy who was sitting on the other side of the car.

"Just please be quiet Katie."

I don't know why 'shut the fuck up' was so bad, but maybe Effy didn't want to sit in the car with an annoyed Katie. Perhaps it was for the best.

We had arranged it so that Panda was sitting in the back with most of the luggage, she didn't mind though because she was comfy sitting on all of our bedding. Then in the middle of the van was Effy by one window, Emily in the middle, me, and then Panda's fucking cozy chair. I would have left it at the school so we'd all have more room but apparently, it was special to her. Personally, I've never found any physical item special… nor have I really found_ anything_ special for that matter… until recently.

Emily was using up most of the space causing me to get pushed into the chair next to me, but I definitely preferred her sleeping on my shoulder than Effy's. Every now and then I couldn't help but plant a kiss on the top of her head. She's had such a rough fucking week…

"So Effy where the fuck are we going?" Katie barked.

"Oi- you aren't going to ask you lovely chauffer?" The boy with a black faux hawk spoke up for the first time after Effy just told us his name and he said hello, nothing at all other than that, besides a crude remark towards Katie.

"No, because you're a twat."

"Just cause I said you're a hot piece of-"

"We are going to a hotel per say, for awhile…" Effy cut in again.

"Better be a nice fucking hotel…" Katie mumbled again.

"Uhm, Eff, how exactly are we going to pay for a fucking hotel…" I questioned. The entire car besides for Effy burst into laughter… I don't know why this always happens to me. Any basic fucking question I ask always has an obvious answer that everyone knows but me… it's so fucking annoying. "Shhh, Emily's sleeping." I said, conscious of the sleeping angel amidst all the obnoxious laughter.

Everyone was effectively silenced; we all wanted Emily to sleep. Nobody had actually said anything aloud but we were all feeling really scared for her.

"Naomi, right?" the guy asked while keeping his eye on the road.

"Yes." This guy was really a fucking tosser, Effy must've just picked him up off the street without getting to know him… I just can't figure out what kind of potential Effy sees in him.

"Let me tell you something you've failed to pick up on, did you notice the big Stonem sign over the dormitories?"

"Yes, but how do you-" I was going to ask how he knows that, he's a fucking boy… and it's an all girl institution… but he fucking cut me off, it's like there is a sign on my head today, _'please don't let me finish whatever the fuck I'm saying because it's obviously not fucking important.' _Fuck sake.

"The education there may be shit, but the actual facility is top fucking grade, _anddd, _it's all paid for by the Stonem's. So, Effy here, to put it bluntly, is fucking loaded…" He laughed lightly.

"What do your parents do?" I directed towards Effy, definitely more curious on the back story she always kept to herself….

"Shit. They do shit. Didn't earn a fucking penny of it by working." Effy said, before turning to the window trying to end the conversation there.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket and tried to get it without waking up Emily, which was a bit of a task considering it was in the pocket I was sitting on…

_*1 new text*_

_KFF: Her brother got hit by a bus. They sued for millions. Stonems won the case. Don't talk about it. _

_Na0m1: Thanks._

_KFF: Don't say I told u if u let it slip, or I'll fckin get ya_

_Na0m1: Ok…?_

I looked up while pocketing my phone into the front pocket this time, and saw Katie looking outside the window. That girl could probably text without even fucking looking…

It was starting to feel awkward with the silence drifting about in the car, I was pretty sure Panda had fallen asleep in the back and everyone else was looking out their windows. I found an easy excuse to break it…

"So David, how do you and Effy know each other?" Yes, I was being a bit nosy, but Effy's so fucking quiet, if I couldn't ask about her brother, which was understandable, then I could ask maybe something else about her.

He laughed.

But Katie was just as curious. "Oh stop laughing and tell us!" she slapped his arm playfully…

"Hey I'm driving, no fucking slapping!" He laughed again. "It's a funny story, really… I had been hanging around the school for awhile, had been sleeping in the pool room secretly when I decided to leave it out of much boredom, and upon my walk I stumbled into Effy, tripped on her really… she was just sitting in the hallway against her door in the dark chilling and we just you know, talked. After I apologized, of course." _How chivalrous… _I rolled my eyes.

Katie and I both questioned further at the same time, but he was able to make out each question anyway.

"Wait, why were you in the school if you're a boy?"

"Why is that funny?" The latter question mine. I'm definitely not easy to amuse… unless you're Emily, that is.

"I suppose that's the same question, really. Y'see I'm Harrolton's son."

"What the fuck." Fucking hell. Katie and I were on a roll, talking at the same time.

He laughed before expanding, "It's not so simple though, see, I'm not actually her son, _anymore._ She disowned me. I was kind of staying in her school secretly playing mindless tricks just to piss her off… she didn't exactly leave me anywhere to go when she disowned me…"

Naomi was relieved that he didn't seem bothered at all by talking about it. She was about to ask why he was disowned when he continued knowing exactly what they were about to ask him.

"I'm gay. The most out and proud there is, I like to think. And needless to say, but I'll say it for you _Naomi, _since you tend to miss the obvious bits, Harrolton doesn't like that at all. When you have a son who won't conform to your logic it's best to just chuck him, doesn't look very good to parents to have a rebellious son if you're running a fucking religious school. Not that I mind, I would've left the bitch anyway… It's a lot more fun being a free man." His laugh was adorable.

"Wait, but you said I was a hot piece of ass." Katie was thoroughly confused.

"Well, you are. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't tell an ugly slag from a hot one…" He laughed, and Katie just blushed, unaware of the backhanded compliment. I covered my mouth to hide my own laugh, wow, nice one. Calling Katie a slag, right to her face and she doesn't even notice. He winked at me in the mirror when he saw I caught on, and then he turned to face me at the stop light and said, "You catch the subtle stuff but not the blatant stuff? Clever." I just flicked him off before he turned back around.

"You know Katie, not all gay boys have that feminine look or voice… I consider myself a testosterone gay man." Katie blushed further; she must've definitely had that general prognosis about gay guys.

"Hey, I'm not fucking_ that_ bad, my sister's a fucking lezza for fuck's sake, it's not like she's sporting the dyke haircut and plaid shirt with doc martens look." Katie quipped, trying to hide her own embarrassment.

"It's okay Katie, I'm just having a bit of fun at your expense."

"Fuck you."

I could vaguely hear Katie and David bicker while I faded in and out of sleep, enjoying the warmth of the body that was snuggling more and more into me every time the van hit a bump.

* * *

"Wake up princesses, we're here." David honked the car, and had a good laugh watching our agitated faces and fingers flick him off one by one.

"Where the fuck are we?" Katie's loud mouth was the first one to have a complaint at the giant warehouse we were parked in front of. It looked like it had been abandoned for years, unattended and left to be covered in vines, practically making the structure completely green.

"Welcome to the Fantasy Factory. The most fun fucking mansion there is in all of England, probably all of the world, if I say so myself." David had a bright white smile on his face.

"It looks like a dump." Way to go Katie.

"That's because you haven't been inside… if I made the outside as great as the inside then everyone would want to live there and there'd be no room for you lot…"

"How profound." I muttered.

"It's brilliant." Emily whispered. I quietly laughed to myself when I saw the glow on her face; she was like a child excited for a brand new toy, just bouncing up and down until she gets to unwrap it.

"Wait 'till we get inside!" David was as enthused as Emily.

"Inside of what?" Panda's head popped out of the trunk rubbing her eyes. We had forgotten all about her. The tired look on her face mixed with wonder was enough to make us crack up.

"C'mon Panda, let's go." Effy said before getting out of the van and opening the trunk for her to get out.

Everybody grabbed their own suitcases, aside from Katie, who had begged David to hold most of her shit, claiming her limbs were sore from being smushed in the small space the front seat had to offer. He rolled his eyes, but decided it wasn't worth the fight.

When he got to the doors, two large metal frames with a big padlock he dropped Katie's luggage, laughing when she scoffed at his carelessness, and continued to twist it until it clicked off.

"It's dark so you won't be able to see inside until I've hit the switch, don't worry though you shouldn't hit anything if you stay to the left, just err, lean against the wall so you don't get lost, while I turn on the lights."

All of us walked in, Katie followed us last mumbling complaints to avoid showing any sign of uncertainty about the place. She managed to even pick up her own stuff while David went to hit the lights.

*Click*

"Holy shit" "What the fuck?" "WHIZZER!" "What…" Everyone but Effy were in shock. David's hearty laugh was heard in the background taking in all of our bewildered reactions, while we all looked on in awe.

**THANKS FOR READING.**

**Can't wait to find out what's inside?**

**Fantasy Factory was a reference to Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory if you've heard of his show… it's fucking hilarious. It's going to be amazing I tell ya.**

**And a little note about David: I was originally going to put Cook, however, I mentioned Cook as Katie's boyfriend previously, and I had already written the character in this chapter as unfamiliar to Katie, not to mention I enjoyed created a new character. I'll explain him a little more in the future chapters. He's definitely a lot of fun… So Harrolton's son won't be a total bitch like his mum.**

**So…**

**WHOOOPEEEEEEE. Lol. THANKS to those who review/read/alert/favorite/share/and laugh. :D**

**-Shira **

**Will be updating soon. Going to have a shitload of fun with the inside of the warehouse. Just imagine… what would you put inside a "Fantasy Factory?" if you had unlimited money….**


	18. Chapter 18: Awestruck

**Hello again, it's me. Hehehe. This chapter will hopefully bring a smile to your face as I certainly will be conjuring up some exciting things with my extraordinary imagination. (Brag much?) **

**If this leaves you jealous, wishing you could be there with them in the wonderland I've created, then I've done my job. So are you ready for a dose of super awesomeness? HERE YOU GO. :D **

**SIDE NOTE: Yes. This isn't completely realistic, but I figured hell if you have the money, it can be done… Michael Jackson had one… Rob Dyrdek has one… (You'll know what I'm talking about when you read on…) I suppose if I had the money, I would blow a good portion on it creating a place like such… **

Chapter 18: Awestruck

Naomi's PoV

I don't know where the fuck to start. As soon as he turned on those lights the entire warehouse lit up and all we could do was gasp and babble incoherent words to express our awe. The lights were everywhere, every color, some flashing, or dancing in patterns, it was like fucking Christmas meets amusement park meets one of those New York City postcards. I had to squint my eyes it was so bright and blinding.

The warehouse seemed to be impossibly big as we started to explore. David rounded us up like sheep and started to give us an extreme tour of the entire place that seemed to be ever expanding around each hidden turn and behind walls we thought were the last to come, but constantly proved us wrong when there was another part we hadn't yet seen.

"Welcome ladies and errr… gentlewomen, to the wonderful dream come true, the fabulous Fantasy Factory, designed by myself, funded by the amazing Effy. Over on our left we have the water park." He was gesturing like a flight attendant. All of our eyes following his hands towards the giant water slides that reached the top of the extremely high ceilings all ending into a giant pool. There was another pool behind the waterslides as well as a hot tub under a cave like roof. Lounge chairs and small tables circled the entire water area, also equipped with a high lifeguard chair, not that I thought he actually used it. David walked over to a box next to one of the slides that was resting next to rack for shoes and towels. He hit a button and all our jaws dropped that much lower. One of the pools was starting to create waves that increased in size, as well as a waterfall started to pour out over the top of the cave making the inside more private. He smiled and turned it off before walking to the other side of the room.

David flipped open another switch box hitting a large red button that pulled apart two walls you wouldn't have known came apart. There was literally an entire fucking amusement park complete with roller coasters, tilt-a-whirls, a fucking ball-pit the size of an Olympic pool, a ferris wheel, one of those jumping bounce house things, booths that had mini-games with walls covered in stuffed animals…. There was so much to take in, I couldn't fucking believe what I was seeing.

"This here, is my incredible Thrillville Park as I like to call it, guaranteed to get your adrenaline going. If you look towards the back you should see a couple different doors. One leads to paintballing, another for laser tag, and lastly a giant ass theater with an ultra-screen."

He shut the walls again, and turned on his heels clapping to bring us all out of our trance towards the closing walls.

"This way, keep close; don't want you to get lost…"

On my way out I noticed that there was a staircase we hadn't gone up that connected to a wide balcony that circled the entire giant room. He caught me staring at it after everyone had entered the door he opened.

"That's just the go cart track up there; it leads to a huge ramp that ends in a foam pit. It's scary as hell but addictive…" He confused my impressed look with concern. "Don't worry it's safe." I just nodded and he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the next room where everyone was standing letting their eyes take in every detail.

"This is the mall. I heard you girls were coming so I had a fountain put in the middle then made a few shops, in each shop you'll find actual apparel from the store that is labeled at the top of the opened doorway… you'll never have to shop for clothes again… unless you all gain fifty pounds. Don't have those sizes in stock…" He laughed at his own joke, but we were all currently window shopping from where we stood, planning out the 'stores' we wanted to check out first… "Just kidding. Yeesh. I forgot you girls were all sensitive about weight." He rolled his eyes at us and then started for another door. We excitedly followed, trying to think of what the hell else could there be.

"This is the sports room," None of us went in, he just opened the door wide enough for us to get a good look, "There's almost every type of equipment out there inside, as well as a basketball and tennis court, an ice hockey rink, and a room for ping-pong tournaments… and in case you are wondering. Yes, ping-pong is a fucking sport. I've earned my fair share of plastic trophies." He winked.

He took us to the other side of the 'mall' and opened another door.

"This is one of my favorite places, the grand library, always filling it up with new books… and if you do this…" he pulled a out a fat encyclopedia halfway and watched as a bookcase rotated halfway opening up to an entire new room. "That is the bar and video games lounge. Every new game in there, and all the best beer and alcohol." He didn't even bother closing it before exiting and taking us to a room with a very wide open doorway which had a large circle staircase in the middle, with one fireman's pole on the side.

"If you'll just follow me…" He climbed the staircase taking on more than one step at a time, and we were following him just as fast.

Holy shit. The room looked like a fucking hotel lobby.

"Welcome to the second floor, The Fucking Five Star Stay, see?" He pointed to a sign on a desk with a little sign, "F.F.S.S." with a picture of five stars next to it. Wow. He had certainly gone all out in this warehouse, never in a million years did I think I'd ever lay eyes upon a place as fucking …. There are no words to describe it… David's just fucking crazy for thinking this up let alone getting Effy to let him build it.

"If you'll all come down this hallway I think you'll appreciate seeing the more necessary elements of the building. Here we have the state-of-the-art kitchen. But in all honesty, I end up ordering takeout often, can't cook a damn thing. And then over here we have the bedrooms, now as big as this place is, I kind of cheated with the bedrooms, they aren't as big as what you may expect… but I did have fun giving each of them a theme. But… all of you aside for one will have to share. I imagine that would be you Katie, unless the financial officer of this place would like it…?" Effy shook her head. "Great, sold to Katie. However since you get your own room I'll let all of you pick what theme room you want first… The astronomical one is mine, don't even think of begging me for it, because there is no way in hell I will trade."

None of us had said a word during the entire tour, and we were still struggling to use words as means of communication. I looked to Emily and she just nodded, the obvious question being if she'd room with me. She had already chosen a room for us, which I didn't mind… whatever Emily wanted, would be fine with me. She opened the door with the gold plate _'Roman Empire' _on it.

Holy shit, cheated the rooms, my ass. Emily pushed the door open and ran to the giant bed. It was bigger than a fucking king-size, and weirdest of all it was a circle. It looked so beautiful though with the way it had two steps to get onto it as well as marble pink pillars surrounding it. I hopped in next to Emily on top of the extremely fluffy comfortable duvet and was more shocked to see myself and Emily lying on the bed. There was a mirror on top reflecting both our huge smiles back at us.

"Wow." Emily sat up and looked around the room to take in all the rest she had missed by running to the bed. There was a large screen TV opposite us, a Jacuzzi tub in the corner, a door that must've led to the private bathroom, a huge fancy wardrobe, and windows that oddly enough gave us a view of the indoor water park. It was brilliant the way he structured it with a view that gave us a look at the inside rather than the outside. There is no way in hell the outside could look as fucking amazing as what we could see from this window. Emily and I got out of the bed and went back into the hallway going into one of the other bedrooms.

Panda and Effy were jumping on a bed that made them look like they were being swallowed by a volcano. There were vines hanging down from all over the ceiling that must've been fake; I don't see David as the type to spend time tending to plants… _'Tribal.' _

I left Emily and the others to go see Katie who was standing inside of what looked like a giant walk-in closet. '_Barbie.' _How fucking classic… Perfect really, for Katie. I walked over to David who was trying not to laugh while he was watching Katie who seemed to be taking measurements.

"Perfect room for her. How'd you know?" I joined in his laughter.

"I figured at least on of the girls coming was going to be a girly-girl. Although don't tell her my secret."

I raised my eyebrows. "Secret?"

"I may consider myself a testosterone gay man, but my closet is much bigger than hers." He giggled.

I couldn't help but laugh so hard that I fell onto the pink leather couch. Katie came back in the room and stared at us.

"Don't get fucking drool on my couch Cambell!"

David fell back too laughing even harder than before. "Fucking classic!" he started laughing harder when he heard me snort a few times, which I tried to hide but only made the laughing worse. Katie joined in too, and not before long everyone came into Katie's room and started to laugh even if they didn't know what was so funny, just out of sheer elation.

When we had all put ourselves back together David sat up. "I'm going to order some pizza. I'll meet you all in the bean-bag lounge; it's a bright green door close to the entrance, can't miss it, unless you get distracted by the water park, rollercoasters, bar, mall, or…" He rolled his eyes, knowing exactly how ridiculous all of this was. We were all very aware that it certainly was nothing near normal.

"Why not just eat it in the kitchen?" I asked. I always automatically tried to be more logical than the common plan.

"Because the take-out usually gets cold by the time we get there." That boy was always laughing, we could hear him chuckle through the hallway as he left until he had gone down the staircase.

"Effy, you do realize this is place is enough to feed all the children in Africa…" What? I can't help it.

"I don't think the children in Africa like to eat water-slides and paintball pellets Naomi…" Panda had a confused look on her face, clearly missing my point. Her innocence and obliviousness was enough to send us all back into a fit.

"Last one to the wave-pool is a wanker!" Emily shouted before running out of the room, followed by everyone other than Effy and I.

"We don't have swimsuits…" I muttered.

"We never have swimsuits…" Effy said with a cheeky wink towards me. _Oh right. The fucking pool at the school… _Emily must have told her about that… Emily. Effy beat me to it and started to run down the hall and slide down the fireman's pole with me not too far behind.

"Naomi's a wanker!" Effy's shout echoed through the building.

**YES YES. This chapter was all fluffy, not much action. But fuck it, a building so grand as such deserves a fucking chapter of its own. At least I thought so. I hope I left you all dreaming on…**

**This was very much fun to write… I still don't think I'm completely done with the building but that is all you need to know for now. There will be more actual content other than just description like this one in the next chapter. **

**Sorry if all that rambling did your head in… I actually enjoyed myself. Perhaps too much… hehehe.**

**If there was anything I left out let me know. And hope you like David. Jeez that boy laughs a lot.**

**I still haven't explained how he looks which bothers me but I've got an idea on how to throw that in.**

**Hmm… anything else… OH. Let me know what your favorite part of the Fantasy Factory is… that would be most helpful for a certain something…**

**More Naomily in next chapter. I promise. (I guess I left the drama out of this chapter… I'll put what I had in mind next chapter.) I guess I wanted to keep this chapter separate and shorter considering that I can't exactly write anymore at this very second. So on that note, I bid you goodnight.**

**THANKS (I love you reviewers/readers/favs/alerters/red-head fanatics)**

**Especially you new people who have just joined the story! A grand welcome of sorts. :D**

**-sincerely Shira**

**SECONDNOTE: I've just caught a bad cold, so I don't know how soon I'll update, depends on my sleep. Honestly, I'd rather the flu than a cold… they are so fucking annoying… GNITE.**


	19. Chapter 19: Harnessing the Challenge

**HAI EVERYBODEH. :D I have no idea what the heck I'm going to be having them do in this ultimate warehouse… Just so many flippin' possibilities… I guess that's why I gave them 2 weeks off. Anyway, this chapter will have the fluff. Drama is pushed off a little bit longer.(I know I know…, I can only apologize.) (That line is so overused. But it's ok. We love Naoms too much to care.)**

**BTW: I haven't made personal thank yous in a long time, HOW RUDE of me! :O So if you stick around, at the bottom I've got some lovely ones for some very lovely people 3**

**BTW#2: hope there aren't many mistakes, I am distracted, having a contest with my brother at the same time, blasting more annoying songs than the other … (all in good, annoying fun.)**

Chapter 19: Harnessing the Challenge

Naomi's PoV

After a long swim and a very filling pizza lunch I bid adieu to everyone to take a nice long nap. Emily called me a party pooper, but she quickly put the retorts aside to turn to the others and plan a game of paintball. That girl is so much of a child at heart it makes me want to hold her in my arms and kiss the cuteness out of her.

As soon as I got to my bedroom, I pulled off my jeans and slipped under the heavy covers. It wasn't long before I fell into a deep sleep, smiling to myself thinking about the day's events. It honestly had felt like we had left the school months ago, and it was exhausting remembering that everything had only just happened a few hours ago…

"Fuck what time is it?" The room was pitch black aside from a light that was shining from the bottom of the bathroom door. _Must've left it on…_ I turned over in bed lifting the covers expecting to see the red-head, and surprised when I didn't. I sat up in bed trying to make out everything in the dark, but there wasn't much to see.

My eyes squeezed shut at the bright light as the bathroom door opened. _What the fuck…? _My questions were answered shortly after rubbing my eyes and watching the dancing figure in front of me, lost in her own world. She was whispering really loudly some type of song I hadn't heard before… she must think I'm still asleep… otherwise I could tell the way she was so caught up in the song, she'd probably be shouting it at the top of her lungs.

"I'm in love! I'm in love! I'm in love! I wanna do it! I'm in love! I wanna do it!" Emily had been jumping up and down so furiously that her towel fell off. I couldn't help but allow my gaze to take in everything that was being lit up by the bathroom light behind her. The noise that escaped my throat must have been louder than the music she was listening to because she opened her eyes and shrieked when she saw me sitting upright on the bed.

"FUCK! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Her earbuds fell out in the frantic rush to pick up her towel, but apparently it wasn't enough to just cover herself because she quickly ran in the bathroom and shut the door. It wasn't long before I heard her husky voice shout from the other side of the door.

"Did you see anything?" she sounded like she was panicking.

What the hell was I going to do? It's not like I could lie, the whole situation was entirely unexpected and the answer was obvious… not to mention she was hot as hell and there was no way I was able to take my eyes off her display.

"Uhm. You were naked under your towel. And then you took your towel off. So…" It was easier to be less direct… let Emily put the pieces together...

"Fuck. I shower naked. Fuck." I could hear her whisper.

"You know Ems, it was uhm, bound to happen at some point. You know, sharing a room and all. A normal roommate thing, I think." I tried to lighten up the mood and take away any awkward feelings that might come between us later as a result.

"Fuck. You're right." Emily came back out of the bathroom, tightly wrapped in her towel. She wasn't taking any risks though, holding it to her with both hands. She found her suitcases and pulled out a change of clothes before scampering back to the bathroom and to get dressed. The red-head came out nervously in a pair of red short-shorts that had 'ass' in large white print on the butt and a black t-shirt. My gaze couldn't help but flick to the bold word anytime she turned around.

"What song was it that you were listening to?" I asked, genuinely curious. The way she sang it, it was so fucking catchy, and had been replaying over and over in my head.

"Oh," a smirk appeared on her face before she pulled out her ipod and looked to it to remind herself what song she had listened to, when she looked back at me I could see she was blushing, "It's Alex Gaudino's, I'm in love…" She had mumbled it, but I had managed to understand.

"Really? It's quite catchy." I had a large smirk on my face, taking in her embarrassment with great amusement.

"So's aids." She laughed walking over to the bed, climbing the steps then jumping on, making both of us bounce a bit.

"I'm really awake now." I turned to face her sparkling brown eyes.

"You went to sleep pretty early."

"How observant of you to notice." My sarcasm never failed me, "How many games did you guys play?"

"We spent about four hours in the paintball arena. All the other's left after the first round, which only lasted twenty minutes, except for David and I. He's incredibly competitive, not to mention he was pissed at me for getting paint on his fedora."

"Don't you wear helmets? Why the fuck was he wearing a fedora?"

"Oh, it was before we started and got into the proper gear, I just was really excited and kind of wanted to give him a taste of what was to come. Not to mention he wouldn't stop calling me shorty. Nobody calls me Shorty without getting a piece of my mind." She scoffed.

"Really?" I was curious about seeing this side of Emily, the tough and bold side that rarely made an appearance.

"Don't get any ideas, Campbell." She warned, but it wasn't enough.

"I'm always getting ideas, _Shorty._" I covered my face preparing to get a playful slap of some sort.

"I see where this is going… you are just upset you missed out on all the fun. Well, I kind of had a few red bulls and monsters too many so I still have enough energy for a couple challenges. I hope you're happy Miss Campbell, because you've just unleashed World War Three."

"Challenges?" I couldn't help but laugh at her sudden competitiveness. She looked like she meant the whole World War Three thing.

"Yes. Now get your ass dressed and meet me downstairs. I'll be setting up."

I rolled my eyes and watched her as she ran out of the room. I couldn't help but worry slightly at this complete show of happiness, but if Emily wasn't ready to crash, I'd help her distract herself, at least for a little while.

I threw on a pair of sweat pants that had a low crotch with a zippers that were like closed slits in the front going across all down my legs. They had been from this hip-hop class I took once a couple years ago… the class itself was enjoyable but I was the only white girl there and they didn't exactly enjoy my company so I never made the effort to return. I searched my bag and found a purple tank top to slip under my t-shirt before exiting the room and looking around the building for the red-head.

"Emily?" _Where is that girl. _I walked into the room that connected the water park and rollercoasters.

"AAAAGGH!" The small girl was coming at me, full speed ahead. At first I thought she was flying until I saw the zip-line and harnesses making her zoom through the air. "TAKE THIS CAMPBELL" That's when I finally noticed the huge gun in her arm aimed for me. Multi-colored pellets started hitting me all over, _fuck, that's going to leave some marks later. _I ran into a nearby tent to find some cover, tying the curtain doorway shut to by myself some time from her.

"You may want these…"

"FUCK!" I gripped my heart which was now beating rapidly. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

David was wearing full-black armor and a tinted black ski mask. He looked like he was on the fucking swat team. The only think that gave me any idea it was him, was the blue streak of dye in his black hair. He held out a walkie-talkie and paintball gun, there was no hint of innocence in his smile.

I took them from him thankfully trying out the gun on a nearby wall, satisfied with the new bright pink splatter I had made, before turning back to David who was nodding in approval.

"This isn't very fair for you to help me." I felt a tinge of guilt.

"You think Emily's playing fair? She has Katie, Panda, and Effy all hiding in the rest of the amusement park, waiting to ambush you. They are probably getting into position this very second, keeping their eyes out for your bleach blonde hair."

"Fuck. That little devil…" I let out a small laugh.

"There's gear like mine in the back, I owe Emily a whooping. She fucking owes me a new fedora."

I through on the impressive protective clothes and put the walkie-talkie earpiece in before putting on the helmet that resembled a biker's helmet, completely covering my head, with a tinted visor to slide over my face. I was surprised at the lightweight of all the shit I was wearing; I would've thought it would have had a negative effect on my movement, but not in the slightest.

"It's military grade stuff." He laughed.

"Dam, you went all out. Now how are we going to kick their asses?"

"Oh I've been planning this moment for a long time… I didn't know it was a scrawny little devious red-head that I'd be attacking but I am going to do it with all the same passion I intended." He pulled out a little map that resembled the entire factory before explaining his plan to me. He certainly had army potential; this was one hell of a battle plan, one for the charts for sure.

"Luigi, you in place?"

"Yes Mario, I've gotten into the foam pit without being seen. I can see Yoshi and Kirby sitting inside one of the booths. But uhm, Kirby is reading a magazine… not really focused on her task."

"I'm almost ready just stay put." The earpiece crackled in my ear.

David had spent about twenty minutes getting me to memorize all the stupid code-names. He insisted we use his favorite video game characters even though I had never fucking heard of them before. He was such a nerd at heart, but it made him happy so I just went along with it.

Sitting in the foam pit was getting boring, I really wanted to shoot Katie's magazine. Just seeing her pissed of face, _'I was reading that bitch! Now you've got paint all over it!" _was making me more anxious to get moving. I had to shift around every now and then to avoid sinking further into the pit.

*THWAP*

I felt something slam into the back of my helmet. _What the fuck? _Before I could turned around I felt another shot to the front of my visor, the only thing I could see was paint and the blurry outline of what might be foam.

There was no chance in retaliating, the only way I'd be able to shoot back was if I could see and that would require removing me helmet, however, there was no way in hell removing my helmet to get a good look was worth a direct hit to the head.

An idea came to mind as I felt a few more shots hit my in random places; I tightened my grip on the gun that was still in my hand and starting pointing where ever there wasn't a foam cube in the way shooting.

I could hear a voice that only belonged to Emily close by. "Owch. You tit. You fucking got me. You're not supposed to shoot close range." I dropped the gun and tried to pull myself up out of the pit blindly. But something slammed into me and made me drop what felt like miles deeper. My helmet was being slowly slipped off my head until I was looking into brown eyes. She had blue paint all over one side of her face.

"What happened to your face?"

"You fucking shot it you twat."

"Sorry. Couldn't see." I gave a small smile showing little guilt.

"Yeah well, doesn't matter. You lose." OWCH. I felt something slam into my stomach. And looked down to see red paint dripping down my sides.

"The fuck happened to no close range shots?" The pain in my stomach was aching but I chose to ignore it temporily.

"I don't play by the rules." She thinks she got me. I laughed at her triumphant smile.

"Well it's good I don't either." I took great satisfaction watching the confusion spread across her features.

"What the fuck are you ta—"

*THWAP! THWAP! THWAP!*

"TAKE THAT SHORTY!" A familiar voice was shouting in the backround. I felt Emily's body shake on top of me as each shot reverberated off her. She didn't even notice my hand clip a large hook I had been hiding in my pocket onto the harness she had still been wearing from zip-lining. Her eyes went wide when she noticed she was being pulled into the air further and further away from me.

"What the fuck?" She was in complete shock, thinking she had won.

I pulled myself up out of the pit, which was a pit of a struggle, since the foam cubes weren't much support when it came to trying to climb higher and higher until I was all out. But a sturdy hand gripped onto my think black protective vest and pulled me the rest of the way out.

I fell back in, laughing incredibly hard, making my stomach ache even worse, when I saw Effy, Panda, and an extremely pissed looking Katie tied up in the tilt-a-whirl ride. They were all dripping wet and had splotches of paint all over. David pulled me out again and put his hands on his hips letting out an evil and dramatic laugh.

"Looks like we've done it, Mario."

*THWAP*

"WHAT THE FUCK DAVID!"

*THWAP*

"STOP IT!"

He shoved me into the pit, shot my leg, and laughed again.

"Firstly, I did it all, you just got caught, and ruined the plan, forcing me to improvise. Secondly, you broke my cover and called me David. And thirdly, nobody rules this fucking place more than I do. So I had to get rid of you.

"David, get me the fuck down!"

I looked up and saw Emily swinging back and forth, trying to fight the harness that was holding her high up.

"Shorty, you owe me a new hat, before I agree to do so."

"Hell no! This isn't over!"

"Fine, then you get to spend the night there."

"I'll buy you a fucking fedora, just fucking untie us."

"Gladly." He walked over to them and let them all free. Shooting them each once to remind them he had won, and they shouldn't even think of trying to get him now that they were untied.

"Well, there you have it, now let me down, you tosser!"

"No, no. They promised me a fedora, but you owe me a separate one entirely. So, when you're ready let me know." He threw a walkie-talkie up to her, which thankfully she caught, because otherwise the hard plastic would've fucking landed on me, and followed the others away and back upstairs.

"FUCKING LOSER!" I watched as she started swinging the air as if trying to punch him while muttering curses under her breath. One in particular set me laughing bringing her attention back to me.

"Fuck you. Get me down!"

"I quite like watching you up there."

"Perv." She smiled before spitting a wad that narrowly missed me.

"Disgusting."

I took a deep breath and got the much expended energy back enough to pull myself out. I knew I had to get myself out on the first shot otherwise I'd be stuck in there the rest of the night until I had a good sleep. I looked back up at the girl with her arms crossed, glaring back at me.

"Why don't you just buy him a fucking hat?"

"I don't want to."

"Jeez Ems, you sound like a five-year old."

"I don't care." She 'hmphed' for further effect.

"You're adorable when you do that." She tried to turn herself so she wasn't facing me anymore but no luck.

"Fuck you." The tinge of guilt was back.

"Do you want me to let you down."

"Of course I do."

"How do you ask?" Sure I was guilty, but I had no problem milking the situation, she was the one who was hanging helplessly, not me.

"Please." She grumbled.

"Please whaaat?"

"Please can you let me down."

"I can try."

"Fuck. You don't know how?" Her hands swung in rage in the air, which starting making her spin out of control.

"No, but if you just let me…" I found one of the switch boxes and started hitting random buttons. We both covered our eyes as the immensely bright lights flashed, until I hit it again to turn them back off. After watching a bunch of random things happen, I hit the right button and watched the red-head plummet far into the foam pit and watched as few fly up as her body disappeared into the depths.

I stood nervously waiting for her to emerge, biting my lip when I couldn't even hear her mutter anything. _Fuck, is she okay? Should've gotten David. Shit. _

I dove in head first frustrated when it didn't make me go as deep as I wanted to go. It was a huge fight to push myself as far under as I could get, I was shouting Emily's name throwing pieces out of the way until I heard chuckling nearby. A minute later I saw a couple strands of red hair among the cubes and gave it a light tug.

"OW."

I finally got to her, we were close enough to each other that none of the foam pieces were between us. Some of the foam pieces had dabs of wet paint on them, evidence of the damage we had done.

"Seems your challenge has gone to the dogs."

"I'd call David much worse than a fucking dog."

"So you admit he won?"

"I never said what the challenge was, so who's to say he won."

_Where the hell did this sneaky little Fitch come from?_

"And may I ask what the challenge was?"

"Nope. But I can tell you what the prize is."

"There's a prize?"

"Don't act all surprised, I wouldn't make such a fuss over winning if there wasn't a prize."

"Makes sense."

"Of course it does, everything I says makes sense."

"A clever one aren't you."

"Incredibly. Now ask me about the fucking prize."

"If you're so smart why do you need me to ask about it?"

"Because, that's what winners do. They ask questions." I was clearly pissing her off, and she knew I was enjoying it.

"The two have no connection Ems."

"Fuck you. I'm going to keep the prize myself if you don't ask."

"Aww. I don't want you to take the prize awayyyy." I made my voice deliberately baby-like.

"Okay. It's mine now."

"What? Just like that? You can't do that I won!" I wanted my prize now. Fuck her for taking it. I don't know how she did it, but now that it was gone, and I didn't even know what the fuck it is, I wanted it.

"Sorry. It's mine now."

"Well, at least tell me what it is."

"Winner gets to spend an afternoon with one other person of their choice however she'd like. No interruptions from anybody else.

"I see. So who do you choose?" An excuse to go on a date? My stomach fluttered with butterflies.

"I choose Effy." The butterflies just got fucking torched by a flame thrower, and then were stomped on by an ugly-ass troll.

"What?" I didn't bother hiding the surprise in my voice.

"You lose, so you don't get to choose. I won, and I chose Effy. All you get to do is nod, no questions."

"But-"

I felt her lips press into mine for a second before pulling away. I wanted to protest but she had other plans.

"I'm going to have a fucking black-eye because of you. Remind me to go over the rules of paint-balling with you next time we play." She winked at me before climbing out.

I just sat there thinking about what she had just said. I stayed there even after Emily shut off all the lights, and everyone was in bed, going to sleep.

_Effy?_

**OOOOH. INTERESTING STUFF. That chapter had a lot of banter between our favorite pair… I just couldn't help myself, I hope you don't mind. I'm sorry I keep delaying the drama I have in mind, but I want to put it in at just the right moment. **

**WOOO. Just so you know, I've never been paintballing before, so I don't have an infatuation with it. Just it sounds like a hell of a lot of fun. Cept, the bruising bit scares me.**

**OH YEAH! The personal comments. Here you go…**

**gayasawindow: hope you enjoyed their first adventure at the factory! THANKS!**

**Laura: I'm glad you like both my stories :D THANKS!**

**Scratchpost: got lots of story line plans ahead of us! THANKS!**

**Muffmuncher: hope you like what I've done with the factory! THANKS!**

**Spikie142003: I'm glad you've come to the party! THANKS!**

**Frostythesnowgirl3: multicolored rain was my fav part too! THANKS!**

**Blacksheep24: no worries, I understood, No end in sight… THANKS!**

**Gladbag13: wicked and fun! HELL YEAH! THANKS!**

**Shewritesforher: I like smiles. THANKS!**

**Silentlivedevil: happy you found the alternative funny THANKS!**

**THANKS TO THE FAVS/ALERTS/REVIEWS especially! MUCH LOVE.**

**-Shira**


	20. Chapter 20: Answer me

**Hi! **

**So here's some honesty: I didn't plan on that whole prize-effy thing. Just sort of happened, so now you have to deal with whatever crazy things that happen along with it, tough. :D**

**Now let the rambling begin! **

Chapter 20: Answer Me

"Hey Blondie, wake up!" _What the fuck?_

I tried to sit up and failed, and opened my eyes to be reminded that I was still in the foam pit.

"You'll flatten the foam if you sleep on it you twat. Now come on, out you go."

I closed my eyes and turned to go back to sleep. It was true, the foam had molded to my shape, and I was feeling pretty comfortable. It had to be only a few hours until morning. Why the fuck David was up right now was beyond me.

"Well, now you force me to use the power of persuasion."

*THWAP*

I felt the pain in my stomach again and went to touch it and opened my eyes to look at it when I saw there wasn't any wet paint. I had sat up in such a rush at the sound that it had successfully pulled me out of my sleep trance. Although the grumpiness hadn't floated away along with it, he had apparently tricked me and shot the floor to scare me. Not that I preferred to be the target, but the action was rude altogether.

I reluctantly climbed out, noticing it wasn't just my stomach, the ache was all over and spreading quickly.

"Wow. You've got one hell of a bruise." I saw him staring at my stomach and realized my shirt had gotten caught under my bra and was hiked up. I pulled it down after a peak at the purple and green splotch that had replaced my pale skin. _Owch. _"There's some ice in the kitchen…"

I followed him until he told me to sit at the table while he got the ice. It had taken him awhile, I watched as he cursed until he wrapped the ice to perfection so it wouldn't feel too cold, but would be enough so I could still feel it through the cloth. "That should do it."

"Uh, thanks." I awkwardly held it against my stomach, wincing at the sudden change in temperature.

"What's bothering you Naomi?" He asked while he perched himself up on the counter.

I avoided the question, instead taking the moment to take in David's appearance. I suppose if I weren't into girls he wouldn't be a bad looking chap. Not to mention he'd have to not be gay either… he did have the fashion sense that I would expect though. He was wearing a blue striped polo with a bright orange v-neck on top with bright blue skinny jeans. The blue in his clothes coordinated with the blue in his hair, and eyes. He was certainly skinny enough to wear skinny jeans, but he still had enough muscle to him to take away any question of femininity. His dark brown combat boots added to the testosterone feel he had always tried to bring up whenever he could. The only thing that didn't seem normal about him was the tattoo on his right arm. I couldn't make out what it said, and when he saw me staring at it he casually placed his arm behind him out of view.

"It's Emily." There, it was out in the open. I said it.

"Well that's obvious. I didn't have you be the one to attack Emily last night because I knew you didn't have the balls to shoot a girl you like, a lot. Especially cause paintballs fucking hurt more often than not."

"So that's why she shot me…" I sighed.

"Emily's distracted and feisty. If she wasn't distracted I don't think she'd be as feisty. In other words, she's trying not to think about the feelings she has for you and she's being a bit aggressive to hide it. If she was being her normal self I think she'd have shown more concern that she shot a girl she really likes and left a nasty bruise."

"But why does she want to hang out with Effy instead me?" The hurt in my voice was blatantly obvious. I had no idea why the fuck I was telling this to David. Maybe I felt some sort of connection. He was kind of like the older brother I never had, with some kind of charm that made you want to enjoy his company and accept his advice.

"Maybe 'cause she's scared. She probably needs to set things straight in her head, rebuild some of her own opinions. Remember, she just narrowly escaped the brainwashing facility? Just give her time. She probably wants to talk to Effy because Effy's good at pulling out the thoughts we have that we're are too scared to say out loud. Emily needs someone to push her."

"But I want to push her. Am I being selfish?"

"You can't push her because you are too strong and opinionated. You'd leave an imprint on her whether you intended to or not… Effy can't do that because she's always trying to hide her own feelings, so she draws out other peoples feelings to mask her own. I don't really know how to make it all make sense, but it does. Trust me, it'll all work out. You'll be the one to catch her in the end; she just needs Effy to push her to you."

"What makes you so wise about this shit?" I was getting tired of the whole I'm smarter than you, let's give Naomi a life-lesson business. Effy had gone on about that sort of thing often enough, and it made me slightly jealous that now Emily needed her for that. And I had to sit here and settle for David's advice, and let Emily pull away from me and trust that she would come back.

"Same thing happened to me, remember? I'm Harrolton's disowned gay son? I was brainwashed by her for years and then I met Effy who would talk to me every night and push me until I had the balls to do something about it myself. Effy made a deal with me, y'know; She said I got to make this place if I let her help me. It's weird as fuck, but it worked, and I fucking accept it. I just hoped that letting her help me somehow helped her."

"Right. Sorry. Forgot." I was also very jealous that he could relate to Emily better than me in certain ways.

"It's okay. I'm out and proud now, and strongly opinionated. For example, those zippers on your pants aren't there to be kept shut. I bet Emily would swoon over you if you unzipped them and showed a bit of skin. That's the opinion of a gay strong opinionated man right there." He winked before getting off the counter to make himself a coffee.

"Uh. Thanks David. You're fashion advice will do so much for me." The sarcasm came out to play.

"Anytime sis!"

"What did you just call me?" _Huh?_

"Oh fuck. Spilled coffee on my shirt. Gotta change." He ran out of the room before I had the chance to ask him again. _Sis? It's not like I said he was like a brother out loud… Nobody has called me 'sis' before._

I took the ice upstairs with me and crawled into the bed too tired to care about the body lying down next to me.

"Naomi, your ice is touching me."

"And?" Our bodies were closer than I realized. The ice must've fallen off my stomach and landed between us. Needless to say, I was too lazy to pick up my arm and move it.

"It's fucking cold and I'd like it if you moved it."

"Pity. I'm comfortable."

"Bitch." She turned around and picked up the ice and opening the bag wrapped in the towel, lifted the covers off me, and poured it on top of me.

"FUCK. THAT'S FUCKING COLD!" I shook about trying to get rid of any of the ice that was clinging to the fabric of my t-shirt. The water of what had melted was pressing against my skin causing me to shiver.

"Yeah. Ice is generally cold." The small twin smirked before turning over and going back under the covers.

I pulled the covers back over me and ignored the cold and wetness to show no sign of weakness. Everything was always a contest with her or banter, but nevertheless, I hated losing. I relaxed when I felt her scoot towards me so that our backs were touching lightly, forgetting any of the worries that had just been troubling me.

**Emily's PoV**

I reached out and touched the blonde hair that was sprawled out across the pillows. It brought a smile to my face watching her face scrunch up and relax in her sleep. _She's so fucking adorable when she sleeps. _It took all my will-power to get out of the bed without waking her, as tempting as it was, never mind the fact how grumpy she gets when I actually give in to the temptation. I slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a red plaid button up before sneaking out of the room.

I walked over to Effy's room and crept over to her bed and whispered into her ear.

"Effy, wake up... It's time."

She sat up alert as if she hadn't been sleeping just a second ago. Her eyes locked with mine and nodded. She got out of bed only wearing her undergarments before slipping on a pair of boyfriend jeans and an oversized black hoodie. It wasn't in her character to dress in such baggy clothes but I suppose she had a reason behind it. She threw another oversized hoodie, a red one, towards me to put on. Yes, she definitely had a reason for it…

I allowed her to guide me down the hallway and through the 'mall' to a back room I hadn't noticed. Inside was a large selection of vehicles, but she was quick to choose two go karts. A red one of course for me, and a black one for her. She hit a switch on the wall, conveniently lowered so she could reach it while strapped into the kart and I watched as a large garage door started to open revealing the sunrise in front of us. She hit the gas and I sped after her, the only sound audible was the birds chirping and the revving of the engines.

There was a path we followed for at least thirty minutes until we had come to what was small lake. I watched as Effy got out of the go-kart and took a seat near the water pulling a small case out of her pocket to light a spliff. I mirrored her actions, and gladly accepted when she offered the spliff to me.

We sat there for a long time in silence, watching the sun's reflection in the water. She was waiting for me to talk, and the rule was until I said something she had to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As the spliff came to its end I threw it down and decided it was time to stop procrastinating.

"I'm not sure who I really am."

"And therefore?"

"I'm scared to do anything."

"Because?"

"I think it might be what she wants me to do."

"Say who."

"Harrolton."

"Now say what you think she wants you to do."

"She wants me to run away from my feelings or fail miserably at using them."

"What are your feelings?"

"I love her."

"Say who."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to admit Harrolton was right."

"Is she right?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I feel what she said I would. I feel love for a girl. And now I feel guilt."

"Would you feel the guilt even if you never met Harrolton before?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's not right to make someone else gay. I can't do that to her. It's too hard to deal with it. I almost killed myself when I had to confront it. I don't want her to kill herself."

"Who says she wouldn't be gay if she met you?"

"I don't know."

"So what makes it your fault?"

"I don't know."

"So stop feeling guilty."

"It's harder than that."

"I know."

"So what should I do?" It was my turn to ask something.

"Trust yourself."

"But I don't want to hurt her."

"She's not going to get hurt if you trust yourself. Emily, there's something else you're scared of. I can tell."

"I'm scared I might be doing this just to spite Harrolton. That I might not really like Naomi."

"That's a load of bullshit."

We both sat their in silence. It was a load of bullshit.

"Effy?"

"Yeah?"

"What are _you_ scared of?" It may have been my outing, but I wanted to return the favor to Effy.

"Emotion."

"What is wrong with emotion?"

"I can't tell you."

"If you don't tell anyone it won't get better."

"I already told someone."

"And?"

"It didn't help."

"At least we know what we are scared of."

"The person with the problem always knows what their problem is, better than anyone else knows it, doctor or therapist or best friend, they just can't find their own solution." Effy always had insight when it came to psychology.

"What if there isn't a solution?"

"That's the problem." Her last three words were enough to keep my mind thinking for hours on end. I didn't have a clue what my solution was. After lying on the ground for a few hours, the sun had risen long ago, I decided I did know what the solution was, I just wasn't ready to accept it.

"I'm ready Eff."

"Good. It's fucking cold outside." She flung away her third spliff and didn't make any effort to hide how anxious she was to get back to the warehouse. The way back was simple, so I didn't mind that she left me, leaving me with no one to follow.

I sat alone for awhile, thinking out exactly what I was ready to do. I walked back to the go-kart and pulled out my old back-pack that I had taken along with me. Unzipping it, I held my breath and tried to slow down my shaking hands as I pulled out the blue note-book. I exhaled and sat down at the edge of the lake flipping through the pages, reading it one last time, remembering everything.

"_Hello Miss Fitch."_

_I_ _still wasn't talking. My voice hadn't come back since the night of the escape._

"_Silent are we? I know this is your first class, but I do not believe in false pretentions, so I will not be giving you special treatment just because you haven't seen the likes of me before. You will address me as Miss Harrolton, and you will answer me when I talk to you. Do you understand Miss Fitch?"_

_My eyes followed her as she walked to her desk and pulled out a dark wooden ruler. My lips made no effort to respond, against my better judgement._

_*WACK* What the fuck? I pulled my hand to myself gaping at the red mark vibrant on the back of it. _

"_I said do you understand Miss Fitch?"_

_Unfortunately I was too distracted staring at my hand, thinking about how crazy the bitch was to see the wooden ruler coming down again, this time on the forgotten hand I had left exposed flat on my desk, while I paid attention to the reddened one._

_Now both my hands were shrieking in pain. _

"_Miss Fitch, do we have an understanding?"_

_I nodded._

"_Put your hands on your desk."_

_I shook my head. _

"_It's going to be two if you disobey."_

_I hesitantly put my hands out and quickly shot them back away when she smacked them again. I felt a tear rise to the corner of my eyes._

"_Put your hands back." _

_I put them back biting my lip._

"_Do we understand Miss Fitch?"_

_I was about to say it, but I wasn't fast enough, she smacked them again. I quickly put them back down and struggled speaking up._

"_I understand Miss Harrolton."_

_*WACK*  
"I don't understand! I answered you?" My voice was soft, but scared, trying not to anger her further. I had said what she wanted me to say, I didn't know why she smacked them again._

"_Only speak when I ask. Now, do you understand Miss Fitch?"_

"_Yes, I understand Miss Harrolton." My voice came out as a cry._

"_Good. To get right to the point, why are you here Miss Fitch?"_

"_My mother sent me here." She laid the ruler on my stinging hands gently. I winced nervous at what she was going to do._

"_Yes, but why did she send you here?"_

"_Because she doesn't like me."_

_*WACK*_

"_That's a lie. I don't like lies. You're mother sent you here because she loves you. Why did she send you here?"_

"_I—I don't know!"_

_*WACK*_

_My hands were started to swell. I was too scared to even wonder if this was legal._

"_Because she thinks I'm gay."_

_*WACK*_

"_Because I'm gay. She sent me here because I'm gay! Please stop! It hurts!" My lip was bleeding into my mouth from biting it in attempt to take away from the pain in my hands._

"_Correct. Now that I've helped you find the problem I'm going to help you find the solution, because I think you want to be better, right child?"_

_I nodded._

_*WACK*_

"_Yes, yes I want to be better. I don't want to be gay, I want to be better." The tears didn't stop falling, they were landing on my notebook and staining the pages._

"_Good. Here Emily, I don't want you to be in pain. I just want to help you." She reached to me and wiped the tears of my face with her thumbs. She walked back to the desk and pulled out a cold wet cloth and placed it on top of my hands, at first it hurt but a soothing sensation soon washed over them._

"_There, all better now, right?"_

_She kissed the top of my forehead._

"_Yes, Miss Harrolton." I whispered. Maybe she __**could **__cure me._

The tears revisited my face as I thought back to the moment I lost myself completely. This was the first step to finding myself again. I picked up a spliff that Effy had dropped before she left, which was still glowing. I held it to the corner of the notebook and watched as it lit. I held it for as long as I could until the fire was getting to hot and close to my hand. I threw it as far as I could into the water and cried as I watched it burn until the water swallowed it and took it to the bottom. I sat for hours, staring at the spot it disappeared into, letting my mind stay blank for as long as I could.

Shivering in the cold night breeze, I pulled up the hood of the sweatshirt, got into the go-kart and followed the path back. I wasn't surprised to see David sitting by the garage waiting for me. He was pretending to ride one of the ATVs, instead of worrying about me, and casually waved to me when I was close enough to see the blue of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Emily." He got off the ATV and helped my shaking body out of the go-kart.

"It's not your fault." I whispered.

"It is. I let her do it. I let her do this to people. I wasn't enough." He was shaking as hard as I was. His voice was gasping for air between each sob and each sentence.

"It's not your fault."

"My older brother was gay too you know. He killed himself because of her." He was full out crying onto my shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

"I couldn't get her out of his head, and he felt so guilty. I told him I was gay just like him. He said god wanted him to die for his sins. And I saw him do it. He told me he was a bad example for me. That it was his fault I was gay. That it was his fault he was gay. And he wouldn't listen to me. He hung himself in his bedroom, and I told her everything. And she kicked me out. Said it was my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not your fault either." David whispered into my hair.

The two of us were crying and holding each other, it wasn't until Panda came outside and gently pulled us apart that we caught our breath.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." She kept quietly chanting to us, wrapping an arm with each of us before bringing us inside and sending us to our beds. Panda followed David to his room gently patting his back, and I broke away to my own room.

"Emily?" the blonde sat up and ran to me in the doorway.

"I'm here now."

"I thought you were gone, I saw Effy but not you…"

I could see the tears on her face, she had been crying nearly as much as I had.

"I need you Naomi."

The taller girl picked me up and carried me to the bed. I could tell she would never grow tired of the loving gesture, she would always be there to pick me up when I needed her. I cried myself until I was overwhelmingly drowsy, letting her hold me, try to lessen the shaking, letting her voice sooth me until I could rest. I felt her kisses on top of my head, as her arms wrapped around me, not ever letting go.

"I'm gay Naomi, and its okay." I whispered before losing myself to the world of sleep. I was almost positive I heard her say, 'me too.'

**WOW. That was not even close to what I expected. But I'm pleased with the result. Now I believe we can move forward. OH!**

**Did you like David's background story? Pretty emotional stuff.**

**Hope Emily's flashback didn't make you uncomfortable. I was very unhappy writing it, but it had to happen. (I'm actually extremely disturbed by it. But hopefully it came across as good writing…) Wow. Yeah. It sucked writing that. Really depressing.**

**(OH. Yeah that explains it. Insight: I have depression and my sister said something fucked up to me at dinner. So perhaps that is why this chapter was so depressing. Guess it reflects the writer. How profound…)**

**Happier times ahead. Sorry. **

**-Shira**

**(sorry I didn't edit this. Didn't have time.)**


	21. Chapter 21: Taking Romance to New Height

**Hello lovely readers. (Am I updating too quickly for you?) Hehe. I guess right now the only thing I take pride in doing is writing these chapters for you, so it's the only thing I've been doing. **

**Right now, I have no direction for this story, however, it seems it's been that way the past few chapters. Have no fear though, I shall keep writing whatever spontaneous words come to me while I sit and stare at the computer screen in front of me.**

**I've come up with a plan to avoid this story becoming boring, every time the plot seems to relax I'll do something to kick it right back up again… maybe add a new character, with a new backstory that some how relates to one of our favs, or… bring Harrolton back… who knows. –Evil Smile (Let me know what you think…)**

**Without further nonsense, I give you… (warning: a little bit of hot stuff in this one. Just a taste.)**

Chapter 21: Taking Romance to New Heights

Naomi's PoV

_Jesus. This kitchen is too fucking big. How the hell are you supposed to find anything in here! _OWCH! _Fucking stupid drawers… I could be sleeping in a warm bed right now, but no, you decided to get the fuck up anyway and do something nice for once. Shame the stupid fucking kitchen can't just be nice to you just because you feel like being a better person… fucking hell._

"Naomi, you want some help?" I turned around to see the one person who didn't seem to mind mornings standing by the kitchen table.

"You know how to cook?" I didn't exactly take Panda for the smart type and cooking kind of seemed like it required at least a bit of knowledge. I smiled at her trying to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I've picked up a few things here and there, practiced at school y'know... I'm brill' at making waffles!"

"Alright, go ahead Panda." _Fuck it, it's not like I could do a better job… hardly ever cooked a damn thing in my life..._

"Whizzer!" She never fails to slip that word in every conversation she has. It could even be at a fucking funeral, and she'd find a way to say it amongst all the depression without disrespecting the mood.

After finding the ingredients and successfully spilling a fair portion of them on myself, and watching Panda put it all together in an over the top dandy mood, there were ten plates filled with waffles. More than enough for Emily; Panda just can't help but go overboard when she is 'over-stimulated' as Effy put it.

"Wow. We could have a waffle party!" Her smile was bright and cheerful, looking at the hefty piles of waffles sitting in front of us.

"Actually Panda, I was going to bring them to Emily…"

Shit. A large frown appeared on Panda's face. _Fuck it. She just made me a ton of waffles, wanting nothing but a party in return. How can you burst her bubble… don't be a grump Naomi._

"Tell you what Panda, I'm only going to need one plateful so all the rest are yours to do what you want… waffle party and all. Just um, wake up the others… If Emily is feeling better we'll come down later, okay?"

"Thanks Naomi!" She jumped up clapping her hands in excitement. "I'm so flippin' excited."

I took a plate and feeling guilty that I was leaving Panda to clean up by herself, but as I've been saying lately, _fuck it_, Emily is more important than cleaning a mess.

I placed the pancakes on the nightstand before crawling back into bed next to Emily. I thought she was asleep, however, she turned over and two brown eyes were blinking at me with a small tired smile underneath.

"You're up early." She mumbled.

"Yes, had to go to the bathroom, got lost. Scoot over, you're hogging the bed." Emily remained still and her smile grew. I didn't want to tell her about the waffles yet, but the desirable aroma wasn't doing anything to help hide their presence.

"Fine, don't share the bed with me. I won't share the waffles I made with you."

"_**You**_ made waffles? I don't believe you." How can she not smell them?

"Why not? I could be a five star chef for all you know." I hadn't ever made anything for her before, so she had no reason not to believe me, aside from the corner of my mouth giving me away in a failing tight-lipped smile.

"Because those smell like Panda's chocolate chip waffles. I don't think you can cook, let alone replicate her special waffles." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Fine you caught me. Now scoot."

Emily moved over so we could both sit up on the bed. I started to give her the plate but she folded her arms so as to not take it from me.

"What now, Emily? I thought you wanted them…"

"I want you to feed me."

"Excuse me?"

"You gave me a black eye so now you have to do what I say. Feed me." She stuck her tongue out at me again. I was going to lean over and kiss it triumphantly when Panda came in.

"Good morning Emily!"

"Um, good morning Panda?" Emily said it more like a question, unsure why Panda had burst into the room. The cheerful girl took her hands out from behind her back revealing whip-cream, a bowl of strawberries, and maple syrup.

The red-head next to me let out a small moan reassuring me that she was thinking the same thing as I was.

"Hungry Emily?" Panda asked quizzically while I laughed. Panda must've mistaken that for Emily's stomach.

"Oh. Yes." I could swear Emily's voice as ten notches huskier than usual. Shivers crept down my spine.

"Thanks Panda." I took the items from her to get her out of the room as soon as possible.

"All right, I'll leave you to it." She skipped out of the room before shutting the door, humming to herself.

"She is so innocently dirty." I mumbled. My heart leaped when Panda's head popped back through the door.

"I forgot, David said try not to make a mess! Something about getting the sheets filthy… I didn't quite catch it all. He also said don't be too loud, but I'm not sure why, nobody is still sleeping…" Panda looked really confused.

A blush started heating my neck and cheeks. _Funny David. Real fucking funny. Send Panda to say something dirty without a clue._ "Right, thanks Panda."

She disappeared again, and I turned to face Emily. I laughed to see she was blushing much harder than I was. "One of these days I'm going to get him back really good. When he least expects it." She muttered.

"Are you?" I rose an eyebrow and popped a strawberry in my mouth.

"Yes, I'm going to fucking shoot the fu-" Emily let out a shaky breath when she saw me lick the strawberry juice of my lip.

Honestly, that wasn't my intention at all, which shortly changed to being my only intention. Heat rushed through me when I saw her eyes change from brown to black. _Holy shit._

Emily crawled across the bed onto my lap pushing me so my back was flat on the bed. She opened the canister of whip cream and shook it. "Don't move your mouth." My mouth was closed, while my eyes watched as she made a mountain of whip cream on top of my lips. She slowly bent down and licked it away, licking up the side of my face as well.

"Em—" before I could say anything, her mouth was attacking mine, her lips swallowing my own. I was about to sit up and fully allow my hands to tangle into her hair before she pulled away, licking her lips.

"Why'd you stop?"

*Rumble*

"You're sweet but I want my waffles" Emily pat her stomach, got off me and sat criss-cross facing me.

"Fuck." I sat up, breathing deeply to try and relax. I picked up a fork and cut a small piece of waffle before holding it out to her. Her soft hand held my wrist and guided it to her mouth. She chewed it then kissed the hand she was holding. We repeated this for about five waffles, staring into each others eyes, until Emily said she was full. I was too; every now and then I gave my self a couple bites of hers while she just smiled at me.

I watched as the red-head removed the food from the bed, turned to me to give me a devilish smile before getting off the bed. _What the fuck is she up to?_

"Don't think you can bed me for a plate of waffles Miss Campbell. I'm a much worthier shag than that." She winked before running into the bathroom, and turning on the shower.

I sat there bewildered for a minute before getting up and changing my clothes. Another one of Emily's games I see, well I'm just going to have to make her beg to shag _me _then. I took my time looking for the perfect outfit. I was wearing small jeans shorts where the pockets were even longer than the jean itself, and were visibly hanging out a little in the front. Then I slipped on a black bra with a shirt that was starting to get too small the way it clung so tightly to me, perhaps it was supposed to do that... It showed a little bit of my lower back and toned stomach while hanging off of one of my shoulders. I found a mirror on the wall and stared at myself for a few minutes, deciding I was very satisfied by my overall look. _Beat that Emily. Not that I don't think you can… _Fluttering fucking butterflies.

I left the room before Emily finished her shower, taking the plate and other stuff back to the kitchen to wash and put away. I wasn't surprised to see everyone sitting at a large table the majority of the waffles gone.

"Damn, Panda you make some good waffles." David belched and rubbed his stomach enthusiastically, with a content smile.

"God, you remind me of Cook." Katie scoffed.

"Who's Cook?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh, so you aren't just a free shag?"

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, men only." He winked, before coming around the kitchen island to descreetly slip his plate in the pile in the sink where I was currently washing a few things. "So, speaking of shagging…" His attention was on me, as was everyone else's in the room, aside from Panda who was licking syrup off her fingers. Not sexily, mind you.

"We didn't shag, you twat."

"Shame. Betcha she's good."

Emily walked into the kitchen and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a purple shirt that had slits across the stomach and black jeans that were tighter than skinnies. I was almost positive I saw the glint of something reflecting the light in her belly-button between the slits. Not to mention the black bra with fucking glitter peeking through, that didn't fail to grab my focus.

"What makes you say that David?" she had a sly grin, making sure not to look at my expression directly, but knowing entirely the surprise effect she was having on me.

"Fucked a red-head once." He had a cheeky look on his face.

"Please, spare us." Katie quipped. Effy was just watching all the banter with an amused smile.

"So Emily, what activities will it be today?" David took his usual spot on the counter. That boy had a thing against chairs.

"Today I'm spending a day with Naomi." My stomach fluttered. Maybe the butterflies didn't completely die last time she almost asked me out on a date and then rejected me?

David laughed at the surprised look on my face. Before he could say something dirty, Effy intruded the conversation for the first time.

"How about the rest of us go into town for the day."

"That'd be great. I could see Cook!"

"We could go to the pet shop!" Panda was elated.

"Why would you want to go to the pet shop…?" David inquired.

"I've always wanted a puppy!"

"A puppy?" The boy's face dropped any sign of happiness or excitement.

"Fine Panda, we'll get you a puppy. David relax, we have more than enough room for puppies."

"It's not that." He mumbled, avoiding eye-contact with anyone, even though everyone was thoroughly curious in his sudden change in demeanor.

"Then what is it?" Effy didn't miss a beat.

"I'm afraid of dogs." He whispered. We were all quiet enough that we heard him, and I quickly covered my mouth to avoid the laugh I was trying to swallow in my throat before it came out and embarrassed him. I could tell Emily was doing the same out of the corner of my eye. Katie just had a look of 'what the fuck' on her face.

"We'll get a small one and let you help Panda choose one so it's less scary. Any other comments?" She looked around and saw David nodding to himself muttering 'a small one'.

"Good, everyone get ready to leave in thirty." The group dispersed and I told Emily I'd be right back while she would look around and decide exactly she wanted to do today. I caught Effy in the hallway.

"Uhm, Effy, would you mind getting me a few things while your in town?" I was slightly embarrassed.

"Sure. I'll just add it to the list. If it's tampons, don't be embarrassed. David being a boy and all, forgot to stock the bathrooms with them, so those are already on the list."

I let out a nervous laugh, "No, uhm, a few things I wanted to get Emily." Effy raised her eyebrows and put on a smirk while I pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper from one of my pockets.

She un-crumpled it and read it with great amusement. "Alright, consider it sorted Campbell."

I started to go back downstairs to Emily when Effy called out to me, "Enjoy yourself today Naomi!"

I laughed to myself and started the search for the girl with the red-hair. This factory was huge and it might just take me an hour, who knows what places her curiosity would take her. This place is fucking endless when it comes to things that can easily grab that childlike attention of hers.

…

…

"There you are… should've fucking looked in here first."

"Yep. I always work up a hunger after my showers… even if I've only just eaten an hour ago…"

"Would've been nice to know that an hour ago."

I hopped up on the counter to the right of Emily and leaned back on my arms. She turned herself, pulling her feet up to put on my lap while she leaned her back against the fridge to her left, and continued munching on a piece of toast.

"Not very good manners to eat with your feet up."

"Not very good manners to make the girl ask the guy out on a date."

"What makes me the guy in this relationship?"

"Because you're taller." She laughed, munching away.

"Really, because I'm fucking taller… since when does height constitute gender… fuck sake." No point in arguing a pointless battle. "Emily, will you go out on a date with me today?"

"That was so unexpected. I'd love to." She smiled and acted dramatically taken aback, touching her heart and batting her eyelashes. Her act disappeared and the curiosity came back, "So what do you have planned?"

"Not sure, I'm thinking of winging it." I smirked.

"That's not very romantic."

"Who said I'm a romantic?"

"I just thought you'd be a gentleman is all." She took her feet of my lap and started to walk away, trying to rile me up with the whole classic boy meets girl thing.

"It's the first date, you're not supposed to be romantic yet, the first date is all about loosening up around each other and having a good fucking time."

"Hmm. Shame."

"Shame?" _What are you doing to me Emily?_

"Romantic dates always end well in my book." _A game it is. _

"Yes, well you haven't been on a first date with me before, so you wouldn't know how the Campbell charm works. Romantic dates are for the needy who need an excuse to kiss someone they like."

"I see, go on."

"I won't need an excuse to kiss you, you'll be begging me by the time I've worked my charm." I winked at her and brushed past her gently heading out of the kitchen, knowing she wasn't far behind.

…

…

"That movie sucked."

"Yeah, so much for the fun date, Naomi." She nudged my ribs.

"Yes well how the fuck was I supposed to know it would be poor American comedy."

"It was called White Chicks, and you found it in David's stash labeled 'American Comedy.' That should've been hint enough."

"Yes, but it didn't have in parenthesis 'not fucking funny,' or 'shit humor' on it. There was no way to know."

We were both sitting in the large theater furnished with individual leather recliners.

"Bad choice, Naoms, bad choice…"

"The plot had fucking potential, you read the back of the case, they just mucked it all up. It's not my fault they did a miserable job with it and gave false pretentions hinting to a good movie on the case."

"It's fine Naomi, I'm just teasing you." Emily reached over and unfolded my arms before turning my cheek towards her and pecking it. "What's next on that charming mind of yours?"

_Pull yourself together Campbell. She's asking you what's next. She's not going to dump you just because the movie was a disaster. It's another challenge remember? Think of something that can't go wrong._

"C'mon Emily." I got up and took her hand, taking her out of the theater with me. It only took a few minutes to climb the stairs and get to the exact place I had in mind.

"Fuck, we're high." Emily's red hair was dangling over the railing looking down at the factory. We were close to the top of the coasters and waterslides to practically touch them, and not too far from the high ceiling itself.

"Scared of heights?" I smirked and then noticed she was gripping the rail with white-knuckles.

"Yes, actually. I hate them."

"Good, then you'll love what I have in mind." Emily knew what I was doing, and as soon as I pulled her away from the rail she gripped tight onto my waist, trying to hide from what was scaring her.

"I'm want to go down." She mumbled.

"Come on," I waddled with her attached to me to the other end of the track, until I found a few go-karts. I was happy to see that there were a few that had two seats in them. I plucked Emily off of me and buckled her in, smiling at her nervous look, before getting in on the other side.

"I really fucking hate you for making me do this."

"You know you love it." I laughed, before turning the ignition.

"I do. But my racing heartbeat is telling me otherwise."

"It's an adrenaline rush. Going fast really high in the air, kind of like flying. I'm give you the ride of your life, babe." Before she could say anything back I floored it and enjoyed as the go-kart accelerated at an immense rate. When we got to the turn I made it sharp and exhilarating. The track was long, and I knew it would be a few minutes before Emily would start freaking out on me.

"This is fun." She had a happy look on her face now, less scared of how high we were.

"Oh yes." I laughed, I give it one minute.

"Naomi. What the fuck is that?" Emily's hands gripped the side of the go-kart tightly and looked at me with anger and fear written across her face after seeing what was up ahead.

"It's a dead end."

"I know it's a fucking dead end. You're going to KILL US. FUCKING SLOW DOWN."

I just laughed.

"NAOMI, WHY ISN'T THERE A FUCKING RAILING! STOP! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Hold on tight." I smirked, before hitting the gas as hard as I could keeping my eyes on Emily as soon as the tires lift off the track and into the air. Her face goes from scared to petrified to relief to scared again when she's sees the foam pit beneath us, waiting to catch us. It was the speed that we were falling that was making her scared again. Right before we hit our destination I felt her hold onto me and watched as she closed her eyes and screamed.

*FOOMP*

I unbuckled myself and threw a couple of the foam pieces out of the way so I could see her. She was staring at me, her nostrils flaring and her eyebrows scrunched down, her teeth biting her lip.

"Did you like it?" Smirk returning.

"If I wasn't about to kill you right now for scaring me like that, I'd say that was the best adrenaline rush I've ever had, and it was an incredible thrill. But now you fucking owe me big time for doing that to me, regardless of how I feel about it now that it's over with."

"No thank you? I knew you'd like it, I just had to make you do it. Now what exactly do I owe you Miss Fitch?"

"The rest of the day we are doing what I want."

"But I thought I get to be the boy!" I whined sarcastically.

"You're still the boy," Her playful side returning, "however, you're manly ways of being spontaneous are being put to the side so I can fucking catch my breath which is currently lying in the bottom of this pit."

She unbuckled herself and climb out waiting for me to do the same. I hugged her and told her I was sorry but she told me not to be, that she really did enjoy it, just she didn't think she was ever going to do it again.

"I want to relax now."

"As you wish." I bowed.

"Let's go to the pool."

"As you wish."

"Knock that off."

"As you w—" _Owch. _"Fine, lead the way."

We both stripped to our knickers and bra's, which was the usual routine now. One of the things I had put on the list I gave to Effy was swimsuits… we can't just keep swimming in our underwear, it's not normal. Not that I minded seeing Emily practically naked anytime she fancied getting wet. She skipped out of the water after having a bit of a splash fight and hit the switch that turned on the waterfall.

"I believe I said I wanted to relax." She took my head and lead me through the waterfall, sopping us before we were inside the cave, enjoying the hot tub. We sat on opposite sides, and I watched as she tilted her head back onto the surface of the tiles and silenced. I found another button nearby that turned on the jets and watched as her head shot up surprised then slowly went back down enjoying the feel.

"Mmm, that feels good." _Oh god. I want to hold you. _She opened one eye and caught me perving, before smiling and pulling her head back up to look at me. "Come here Campbell." She motioned me with her finger and then brushed her hair back with her hand.

I mumbled something incoherent and allowed the jet currents and my wobbly feet to push me closer to her. She grabbed my hand and pushed me so I was sitting next to her. _Those brown eyes are so fucking gorgeous. I stare into them all day and never get bored of them. _Our eyes were locked with each other not leaving even once, while Emily moved so that she was straddling me.

She looked at me hard before resting her head on my shoulder. I thought this was leading to something else, but I accepted what was happening and wrapped my arms around her back. I felt water that wasn't coming from the jacuzzi drip onto my shoulder.

"It's okay Emily. It'll be okay." _I'll catch you Emily. I'll always catch you if I can't make sure you don't fall._

"I'm sorry Naomi. I'm sorry I'm like this."

"Sssh, it's okay, it's not your fault." I patted down her red hair pulling her deeper into my shoulder, trying to make her body relax. Trying to ignore the butterflies that were screaming at the awareness of the contact I was in.

"I just want to be better Naomi. I don't know how to be happy."

I grabbed her shoulders and held her up in front of me.

"Not always. Sometimes you're happy. I can tell."

"But it doesn't stay. I don't know how to make it stay."

"Emily, it takes time to get better. We only left the school a few days ago, you have to give yourself time to heal."

"Okay." She whispered.

"Just let me help you Emily."

"I'll try." She snuggled back into my shoulder gently kissing my neck. I smiled down at her, knowing this was her promising me she wasn't going anywhere. She was going to do her best and she was going to let me help her. It was everything we both needed right now, and I knew just me holding her was giving her at least a little bit of happiness.

"You do make me happy you know Naomi. I just can't control it."

"I know." _Almost perfect._

**SORRY HAD TO END LIKE THAT. ;D**

**Look, they live in a crazy-ass factory, at least the emotional-time line has to be a bit realistic. Can't make everything all better all at once. She's opened up to Naomi, told her the problem at least, and now they are one big step forward. **

**IMPORTANT MESSEGE:**

**By the way, I noticed reviews have slowed down a lot, I appreciate the ones I'm still getting, but it can't help but make me worry this story is starting to bore people…**

**Is this moving to slowly? Too quickly? Bored of the people? Bored of the drama? Bored of the activities? PLEASE TELL ME so I can try and make it better if there is a problem.**

**THANKS SO MUCH. **

**-Shira**


	22. Chapter 22: Going to Town

**HELLO EVERYBODY.**

**Apologies for not having updating in a little over a week I think? I've been sick (still am), and not to mention obsessed with my newest story (Red the Ninth, if you're interested…) Although I plan on taking a break from my other stories to put some focus into this one, it's just a lot of fun and I kinda miss it… ;(**

**SOOOOO. BRING ON THE FUN? Just a heads up, this chapter won't have Emily or Naomi because as some of you mentioned, I've over-neglected a few of the other lovely characters and they deserve some special attention! Don't be frustrated though, they'll all be back together next chapter…**

**Hmm anything else important…? OH YEAH, at the bottom AN I have some other things to tell you… For now though, I give you what you've been waiting for. **

**THIS CHAPTER'S OUT TO 'shewritesforher' cuz she's awesome, and suggested I give the rest of the crew a bit of love3 **

**(typos should be fixed now...)**

Chapter 22: Going to Town (Nobody's PoV in particular)

"Dibs on shotgun!" Katie shouted as everyone climbed into the blue convertible in the huge car garage. David took the driver's seat, he was the oldest out of everyone, recently turned nineteen so he had his license the longest, and the most driving experience.

They all hadn't really seen each other until just now because they were all showering and getting ready prior. Katie was putting on some more makeup with the side mirror that she couldn't do before because the others were rushing her out so they could leave already.

Effy and Pandora sat in the back. The mysterious blue eyes watched as Panda's smile widened in excitement as David lowered the hood of the convertible as he drove out into the sunny weather.

"Wow, it's beautiful out here!" Her blonde hair fluttered through the wind as the car sped up. Katie finished applying her lip-gloss and put away her things in her handbag. She turned to take a look at David who was smiling to himself.

"What are you so happy and dressed up for?"

He looked down at himself as if he had forgotten what he was wearing, even though he had put a lot of thought into it earlier. He had on lime green braces over a yellow and blue striped shirt, his skinny jeans were black and pre-ripped. On his head was a pair of yellow plastic ray-bans resting carefully so that it wasn't messing with his small faux-hawk.

"No reason." He smirked at Katie before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Bullshit." Katie being Katie, had no problem calling him out.

"I think he looks wonderful, all colorful and pretty." Panda always kind of spoke like she was high, in a daze, always finding a visual appreciation for anything around her.

"He's meeting up with a guy in town." Effy had on her evil smirk, feeling no guilt in exposing David's motives outside of the group.

Katie raised her eyebrows, "So you're ditching us then? Thought you were going to help Panda pick out a puppy or something…?" She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she enjoyed him around with the friendly banter between them. It was a relief from having to comfort Emily, who was now more preoccupied with spending her time with Naomi than her own sister.

"Don't worry Katiekins, we'll all be spending the day together. Matt is just going to come along for the fun time."

"Need your boyfriend to hold your hand in the pet shop?" She scoffed, playfully.

He looked back at her smiling, not minding Katie's attitude one bit unlike most people, "When is everyone going to get over my fear of dogs… And anyway, he's not my boyfriend… just a mate…"

"What was that?" Katie asked, hearing him mutter something else after he finished.

"Just a mate. for now..." He had on a cheeky smile that sent everyone laughing, even Effy.

The twin started reaching for the music knob to turn up the radio to listen to something she could shake her head to and make the car ride go faster by. David saw her reaching to do so in the corner of his eye and pushed her hand away.

"No music? What kind of fun is this trip supposed to be without music?" Katie was frustrated, she wasn't able to do just sit and do nothing. That was why she always used to have Emily around, to give her something to do between the parties in her old life. The life, she remembered, that she'd be shortly returning to, only Emily wouldn't be around as much this time. She was happy though, today she was going to see Cook, who was her boyfriend before they were shipped off to religious school.

"Effy likes nature's noise. I do too, sometimes." He looked to Effy in the rearview mirror, who was for once not smirking, but actually smiling, not long enough for anyone else to see it other than him.

"What the fuck is nature's noise?"

"Birds tweeting, leaves rustling… and as we get closer to town it'll be the cars rushing and the townspeople chattering."

"You sound like a fucking poetic sap."

"Enjoy it Katie. Besides we are only another twenty minutes away. I don't take you for a person who just sits and enjoys the silence, but it may do you some good. Just breath yeah?" David takes a deep and loud breathe inhaling and exhaling with hand movements as to encourage her.

Katie rolls her eyes and slumps down into her seat to watch the scenery passing by. The silence _was_ nice. She had forgotten what it was like to just not talk, and she was kind of happy that the quiet wasn't awkward, that everyone in the car was comfortable with each other. Even David who she'd only met recently. She felt maybe David would help her get used to the whole 'gay' lifestyle, she wouldn't have been friends with him in her life before, but now she thought his company would be nice, and every now and then she might even be able to ask him a few questions without having to go through something awkward with Emily or Naomi.

…

…

"Here we are ladies!" David pulled into the car lot and hopped out of the convertible brushing off his pants, even though there wasn't a speck of dust or dirt on them. He pulled out his phone and texted someone before sticking it in his back pocket and walking around the car to open up the door for Katie. He laughed as she blushed, not expecting the kind gesture, especially because it wasn't from someone trying to get into her pants.

Effy and Panda were already starting to walk down the pavement towards a giant store that looked as if it carried everything in the world within it's vast structure. They walked to the in-store coffee area and waved to see the group of boys waiting for them.

"Oh look it's the return of the babes and…?" Cook was sitting with a beer bottle he must've brought with him into the store, smiling brightly. Freddie and JJ stood up when they came close and smiled shyly.

"David."

Cook nodded to him.

"So ladies, have you turned into religious zombies now? It'd be a shame if they scared you from having a good shag with a good looking lad…" Freddie slapped Cook over the back of the head. "I was only joking, I know Katiekins can't resist the Cookie Munster no matter what some mad nun has got to say!" He got up and pulled Katie who was rolling her eyes into a hug, kissing her on top of her head.

"Babes, don't joke. They were mental." She kissed him lightly on the lips, happy to be in his arms after so long, and not feeling any distance between them, that would've likely built up among any normal couple who had been in a similar circumstance. She knew that Cook had missed her just as much as she had missed him. She had spent most of her days at the school secretly texting him on a unused staircase, so they were up to date with each other at all times.

"That's why we left, I think," Panda added.

"Where's Emily?" JJ asked, still shy. At least Freddie seemed more calm, back to his usual stoned self.

"Fucking Naomi probably, then again, maybe not." Everyone looked at Effy who just shrugged.

"So are you all sorted, coming to Roundview then?" Freddie asked no one in particular.

"Yeah. It's gunno be whizzer getting back to being all together at school again!" Panda chirped, watching a kid with a giant rainbow lollypop walk by, staring back at her like she was a freak. She didn't seem to notice his expression, just amazed by the size and colors of the lollypop. "Can I get one of those Effy?"

"Sure Panda. We've got shopping to do." She pulled out the list Naomi hid given her and starting to walk away from the group with Panda linked to her by arm.

"Now you're talking." Katie grabbed Cook's hand and started to follow the two girls but then stopped and put her hands on her hips, ignoring Cook's questioning look. He just shook his head amused before walking towards a different part of the store with Freddie and JJ tagging along.

"Where's Matty?" Katie asked David, the only remaining person.

"First off, don't call him Matty, he hates that nickname. Just Matt. And he's on his way."

"Ok…" Katie started to walk away to go find the girls, much more interested in what they were doing than the boys who had no appreciation for fashionable looking clothes, aside from David…

"Uhm, Katie?"

"Yeah?" She turned to face him, still walking away.

"He's not your average fruit, if you get me. Like I like to consider myself not so outwardly fruity, but compared to him I'm flamboyantly gay… Just don't um, judge him please."

She smiled at the usually confident David who was now nervous. "So your mate is gay too? How convenient!" She ran off laughing. But the way she said it made David smile, he knew she understood what he was asking, and in her own way was saying she would comply. Not without the Katie Fucking Fitch attitude of course, but enough for him to be satisfied.

…

…

"Effy babes, you mind putting this on your card?" Cook, JJ, and Freddie had five carts lined up full of random shit.

"Buying the whole fucking store, Cook?" Katie was just trying to figure out what the hell most of the stuff was.

"This? This is nothing Katiekins... I've got plans in this head of mine…We're gunno be throwing an epic party in that place you've been telling me about. Sounds like the perfect place for the Cookie Munster's brilliance…"

Freddie was nodding in agreement, but JJ was nervous knowing full well that any of the plans forming in Cook's head are beyond the description of insanity. On numerous occasions he couldn't help asking Cook if some of the objects were necessary, but all that got him was an annoying rustle in his curls and the usual, 'Relax, GayJay' response.

Effy looked between the boys with amusement, and then to Panda who was more focused on the lollypop that was changing her tongue into a rainbow. "Fuck it." She tossed Cook a credit card that popped out of no where.

He starting his crazy laugh, "This is going to be fucking awesome. Won't regret a penny, Ef!" He started shakily pushing two of the carts.

Freddie shook his head, unable to help himself from joining in the laughter, "Or… you may regret all of it…" He added. The lanky boy took two carts himself and ran just barely maintaining control of the carts that wanted to go in opposite directions, towards Cook.

JJ took the last one but not pushing it yet, rather looking at Effy, "Actually seventy-percent of consumers regret their purchases, especially purchases they haven't personally selected. However, I would even think to increase the probability even more so considering that such compulsive buyer is in control of your finances at the moment. But the commercial industry have strategically maneuvered their return policies so that you—"

"JJ. Locked on." Katie shifted on her foot.

"Right," He coughs nervously, "Uhm, sorry. Better find them before they do something utterly stupid." He mumbled before running off with his cart, nearly losing a few of its contents on the way.

"Let's go find David." Effy said before walking off with Panda.

"Wait a second, if they get to buy shit on your credit card… there's this dress I was looking at and it would look so fucking hot… and Cook is for sure throwing a party… I would even let you borrow it… just um…" Katie was standing behind them.

Effy was enjoying watching Katie beg, but it wasn't long before she put the girl out of her misery.

"Go get it and then get the card from Cook." She laughed as Katie's eyes lit up and wasted no time to run and grab it. Surely she had memorized the rack it was in, probably even hid it so no one else would take it in case she would come back to buy it.

The brunette grabbed the wrist of the hand of the blonde that wasn't holding the lollypop and pulled her to the front of the store to continue what she intended.

…

…

Katie walked out of the store with a few bags in hand about thirty minutes later. Effy and Pandalooked up from the curb they were sitting on and starting laughing at Katie's sheepish smile. "I got a bit carried away."

"I see." Effy turned away and lit a fag, resuming staring off into the distance. JJ was looking through all the carts taking inventory.

"Why are we sitting here?" Katie looked at the curb to make sure it was clean enough to sit on before resting beside Effy.

"No room in the convertible for all the shit. Cook and Freddie went to Rent-A-Lorry. They'll be back soon." Effy exhaled the smoke into the air, watching it fog up in front of her before dissipating quickly.

Panda's lollypop was nearly gone.

"Where's David?"

"He's walked off, couldn't get good reception over here."

Just then Katie shrieked, two hands had grabbed her shoulders and a voice unmistakably David's had whispered "back!" in her ear, obviously catching her off guard. She was clutching her heart very annoyed at David, but the annoyance was quickly replaced with curiosity when she turned around and saw a fit looking dirty blonde standing next to the guilty boy.

Effy, Panda and JJ were openly staring at the same person she was.

"Matt." A deep voice came out of the figure, nodding at them all in acknowledgement. He shoved David who was standing shyly next to him with his hands in his pockets, "Introduce us you twat." This guy was definitely rough, but David could handle it, not to mention there was a subtle kindness to it that just made them adorable.

"This is JJ, don't really know him myself but he seems to be a smart kid. That's Panda, lovely girl. You've heard of Effy," David gestures to the blue-eyed girl.

"Yes, the girl who get's in your head… I'm going to be watching you…" Matt lets out a half-smile and raises an eyebrow. "And her?" He pointed with his chin towards Katie.

"I'm Katie Fucking Fitch." Katie pouted, she couldn't help but feel this guy was trying to take away her charge over the group; just by the way he was addressing her as 'her', she had no problem introducing herself without the likes of David.

"Well, Katie, better watch out, because there's someone else who's got quite the attitude."

"Fuck off." Katie stood her ground; she wasn't taking any threats from him.

"Don't think I'm talking about myself, David's the one with an attitude." He laughs.

"Fuck you." David and Katie say at the same time. She watches as the smaller boy tries to throw the bigger one to the ground unsuccessfully. It's obvious David knew he wouldn't win, he just enjoys the body to body contact. But Matt wastes no time head-locking David and messing the faux-hawk up into a shaggy mess.

"Hey! Stop it! I spent thirty minutes on that!" David whined, trying to pull away.

Everyone was watching the boys flirty roughhousing.

"Thirty minutes? What a fruit…" He let go of David, Katie could tell that Matt was checking out David's ass, as David was fixing himself up. She took the minute to take in the strong guy who was too distracted to notice her looking at him.

He was certainly not your typical gay guy. In fact Katie couldn't help but think if she wasn't with Cook, and if this guy wasn't gay she'd probably put her moves on him in some club. Matt's eyes were green, casually matching his green plaid shirt that was open over a white t-shirt. He had a big watch on one wrist over what looked like an interesting black tattoo that wrapped around part of his arm. His jeans were baggy and dark blue, very masculine over his worn out brown combats. Katie turned away when she saw Matt wrap a finger around one of David's suspenders and pull him close before resting his arm on the shorter but still tall guy's shoulder.

"When are they fucking going to get here?" Katie sighed.

Suddenly they saw a lorry swerving into the car lot, almost hitting a few of the parked cars until she could make out Freddie and Cook laughing hysterically as they pulled up. Cook climbed out of the driver's seat and walked over to Katie.

"Don't look so scared babes, I've driven one of these monsters before! It was a good time…" He looked off into space as if going back into the past and reliving it. He quickly snapped out of it and opened the back, sliding the door up and making way for JJ to push the carts over to him.

They boys made an assembly line throwing all the things into the lorry . Cook kept shouting whatever item was going down the line and the person who took it next would repeat it until it was placed. David was checking out his 'mate' as Matt's muscles flexed when lifting some of the heavier items…

"Disco-ball!" "Disco-ball!" Disco-ball!" "Disco-ball!" "Disco-ball in!"

"DONKEY DOO-DOO!" Panda shouted snapping everyone's attention out of the routine and right to her.

They all started cracking up when they saw a few shattered rainbow pieces of the remnants of her lollypop on the pavement. She looked really frustrated and was unsure what to do with herself. Effy put out her fag and pulled Panda off the curb, walking them to the blue convertible.

"Don't worry, Cook bought more of those for the house…"

"Wicked! I could have rainbow lollies all day!" Her frown faded away quickly as the climbed into their vehicle.

It wasn't long before all the stuff was in the lorry and Cook and Freddie were in the it following Effy who was driving Katie, JJ, and Panda in the convertible. All of them following Matt's small junk van that David was riding along in.

Katie jumped when she felt a surprise vibration from her pocket coming from her cell-phone. She smiled assuming it came from Cook but started laughing when she saw what it really was.

_***1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE* **_

_**SPENT SO MUCH CRAPPING TIME AT THE STORE DIDN'T GET A FUCKING DOG. SCORE FOR THE AWESOME DAVID. HA. –THE ATTITUDE KING xo**_

Effy smiled knowingly at Katie, of course she had noticed what had happened. Perhaps Effy had planned on distracting Panda the entire time… and just got lucky when that lollypop caught the girl's attention.

…

…

They pulled into the warehouse garage with Cook obnoxiously honking incessantly before he jumped out and started shouting, laughing at his echo. Katie was covering her ears and yelling at him to shut up before hugging him to get him to calm down.

He laughed and immediately went to unloading the stuff with the rest of the boys, even the girls were helping. Except for Katie who went inside and shouted, "WE'RE BACK LEZZERS! BETTER NOT BE FUCKING IN THE FOAM PIT WHEN I FIND YOU!"

**So, there you go. I hope you don't mind the new character Matt. Just adding a new character along with all our boys to get the story moving along in a new manner. And by the way, I had written most of it until I remembered 'SHIT. FORGOT THOMAS!' It's not my fault though, he's not even in series 4… So I suppose I'll just make him come to the story a little bit later. (Not too long…) **

**EXCITED FOR COOKS BANGING PARTY? Me too. Anything you'd like to happen?**

**Naomily will be back next chapter. Just had to take care of this little reintroduction to the group… Got some fun times planned ahead…**

**SO HERE'S SOMETHING I ABSOLUTELY MUUUUUSSTT SAY! **

**THANKS SO EFFIN MUCH for the reviews, when I said I wasn't getting much reviews I wasn't expecting like a sudden wave of them. VERY much appreciated, definitely made me happy and reminded me to return this story, after all you are lovely readers and very kind to me.**

**Shewritesforher- THANKS more fun davidness in this one. And I hope I satisfied you with the Effy and Katie and Panda and well the rest of the gangness.**

**Muffmuncher- THANKS, their room is actually funny, cuz I actually stayed in a hotel room like Naomily's that's where I got the inspiration… not all can be blamed on this fucked up imagination**

**iMakesPaxtch- THANKS keeping it up xD**

**graceashley- THANKS, I noticed you've been around since early beginning.. I think? SO THANKS much. :)**

**Scratchpost- THANKS… Marriage? So soon? I have a year and a half of highschool… maybe then? **

**mischevieousReader- THANKS heres ur update?**

**Jazzzzzz1- THANKS, yes I agree slowness is good and real (could be frustrating, but I think Ive made the story fun enough and thrown in enough crazy parties to make up for that)**

**Naomily93- THANKS .. yes. Some fluff probably very shortly.. :)**

**Milchgetting- THANKS, yeah I didn't really mean for Emily to come off being a bit err 'bitchy' in that part, I meant for it to be playful (it would've if I didn't forget to add a few things I intended here and there but accidentally got lost in my head…) … but I reread it and it didn't come off that way… but it's k Naomi can handle it… they love each other anyway…. LOL. Wont get that messed up again… _**

**IF I MISSED YOU SORRY! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU FAVERS/ALERTERS/READERS**

**3 SHIRA – will be updating soon probably. Unless I cough to death. That would be unfortunate. Wouldn't it. LOL. K gnite.**

**OH YEAH. And it may be childish, but the title amused me. I'm sorry if I gave you any false hopes to mature themes there. Perhaps in the future :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Thrill Ride

**Hey everybody… I due apologize for the lack of updates, life's just been shit to me lately… **

**Other than that, so I did write this chapter a little bit ago, but I don't really like it so I re-wrote it… Make that re-wrote twice… Make that three times. Perhaps thrice will be the charm… (I am so very tired, have mercy.)**

**Kind of important: You may want to re-read Chapter 12, in case you've forgotten Naomi's back story because there will probably be references in this chapter to it, or within the next few. So, erm, yeah. That concludes this message. **

**(Mistakes will be corrected later, too tired right now… just wanted to give you guys this chapter before the weekend…)**

Chapter 22: Thrill Ride - Naomi's PoV

Emily's red hair was sprawled out on the pillows above our heads. I was cuddling her small and sleeping body underneath the blankets and watching her breath. After her cry in the jacuzzi we had toweled off and gone back up to the bedroom tired out from the extreme heat and steam that surrounded us. She didn't really say anything after she told me that I made her happy. In fact, she practically fell asleep in my arms right after she said so. I wonder what kind of mood she'll be in when she wakes up, perhaps she'll be less tired having gotten the breakdown of her chest. Another step towards getting back to her normal self, and I would be there to protect her and encourage her to keep moving right along.

I was so caught up in thinking about Emily that when someone walked into the room I didn't even notice until they pulled the covers off of us.

_Sandy-brown hair, cheeky smile, male. Not David. Boy. In my room. In our room. Without our permission. Wiggling his eyebrows. Who the fuck is this guy?_

To say I'm not embarrassed about what I did next would be a lie. But I'm not completely at fault; it's not as if we were expecting company, let alone a boy to interrupt our sleep, well Emily's sleep and my daydream. And I was thinking about protecting her, so when he came so unexpectedly, there was only one way I consequentially reacted.

And that is why the back of my fist crashed into the boys eye, and he's swearing to himself quietly while clutching where I hit him. I was about to climb out of the bed and kick him in the bollocks when the elder Fitch twin came into the room.

"There you lezzers are; I've been looking for you both for ages! What the fuck, Cook?" Katie ran to the boy who was touching his hand to his eye and then looking at his hand to check for blood. She pulled his chin up and looked at his face before turning to see my clenched fist which I had quickly forgotten in the heat of the moment. I bit my lip nervously, realizing I had just given _Katie's 'Cook' _a shiner, and the explanation was a little more than embarrassing.

"What the fuck Campbell?" Katie walks up to me with her hands on her hips, but it's not as intimidating as it should be considering I know that the only small leverage she's getting are from the four inch heels she's wearing.

"Wait a second, blondie's last name is Campbell?" Cook started snickering. "Didn't you say her first name was Naomi before, Katiekins?"

He didn't really need an answer because I kind of shifted on my foot and blew the hair out of my face, and I wasn't doing a very good job hiding my eye-roll.

"That explains the anger don't it?" His snickering was going to have to end. With a brush past Katie I walked up to Cook who was looking me in the eye with a cheeky smile getting wider by the second.

"Prick." I resumed what Katie had interrupted and watched as Cook's knees buckled while his hands shot down to hold his crotch after the hard and fast swing of my foot. Instead of cursing more though, he starting laughing. I had no idea why this boy was laughing, but I had to bite my lip to keep from joining in. I turned around to Katie for some sort of explanation at why this guy laughs at pain but she looked as clueless as I felt.

"Cook, what the fuck are you laughing about?" She brushed past me this time and bent down near Cook, who immediately stopped laughing and moving on the floor when he sensed her next to her. I sat down on the bedside watching everything play out, trying to hide my amusement.

"Come closer, Katie." He squinted his eyes and coughed dramatically. Perhaps Katie wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer because she seemed to take the bait and leaned in closer to him so that their faces were a part. "Closer…" He whispered. Now only few inches away. _What a character…_

"Grab my…"

"Grab your what Cookie?"

"Grab my…"

"You need some ice, babes?"

My laugh was ready to burst out of my throat but somehow I was able to hold it in a little longer. Katie's voice was just so filled with concern, a side of Katie I had never seen before that it was a sight to behold.

"Katie j-just… grab my…"

"What do you want me to grab?" She moved closer to him so their foreheads were touching, and she wouldn't miss a word of what he had to say.

"Grab my balls." Cook said it so seriously that it took Katie a minute to realize what the hell he had just said. She smacked him over the head once she did, getting up before storming out of the room. There was no force holding down the laughter anymore, Cook picked himself up off the floor and started laughing as well. We may have had a shit start, but anyone who could do that to Katie deserved a little of my respect.

I felt the bed shaking next to me and saw that Emily was laughing too. I hadn't even noticed that she woke up, perhaps she sensed it was a moment not worth missing… After we put ourselves back together Cook sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Emily wrapped her arms around me.

"So babes, you got yourself a good-lookin blondie now?"

Emily sufficed his question with a peck on my cheek that made me blush. I wasn't sure whether I was comfortable with public displays of affection yet, as much as I loved any affection that came from the adorable little red-head that I so fortunately get to call my own.

"Well you better take good care of Emilio here, nobody ditches catching up time with the gang unless it's someone real special, so it's gotta mean that you mean a lot to her and I'm required to be the big broth-"

I was so thankful that Emily cut him off. With her head wresting on my shoulder she probably felt the embarrassed heat that flooded through me at his little monologue.

"Cook, I think she gets it. I love her." She smiled and I couldn't help but looked into her beautiful brown eyes and smile back, subconsciously mouthing 'I love you' in return.

"Right, just saying, you mess with Emilio here and I'll be the one throwing the punches and kicking your balls up your ass…" He grabbed his crotch suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

It was good timing for a distraction to end the conversation that was starting to make me feel awkward, which luckily came a minute later.

"Are we interrupting something? Katie stormed off from this direction and I figured you had something to do with it…" David was standing in the doorway, nodding his head down the hall towards where Katie had left to.

"That's my cue to go chase after the little temper…" The bed evened out as he got off the bed, giving us each a wink before running off into the hallway.

"That's my sister Cook! Not to mention it's your fucking fault in the first place!" Emily shouted out after him. My hand reached up to cover my ear which had been near her mouth for the outburst, the relief came instead from a light kiss on it.

His shout echoed off the walls of the hallway, "Meet me downstairs later Emilio, we've got plans to make!"

I raised my eyebrows at the red-head who was smiling to herself, in curiosity but she just shrugged with an smug little smile that made me laugh lightly.

I leaned against the circular headboard of the circular bed, Emily doing the same, however making sure there wasn't any space between us, casually laying her head on my arm.

My eyes REVERTED back to David who was still standing in the doorway. I bit my lip, now a little sore, to hold in the laugh at the second funniest sight of the day. David was acting bashful and looking down, obviously acting shy yet excited over something.

I was enjoying his unusual behavior but Emily being the nicer one decided to spare him.

"What is it David?"

He looked up happy that she had asked, "I wanted to introduce you to Matt. My mate we picked up from town."

An tall and buff looking guy appeared out of the hallway standing next to David. He was a good foot taller than the already tall David, and he was much more muscular. The way he dressed reminded Naomi of a cowboy, all masculine and whatnot, but the way Matt was leaning ever so slightly, but intentionally into David, she assumed they were a little something more than mates.

With a glance at Emily, her suspicions were confirmed. She could read what was on the girl's mind and knew that she had come up with the same guess. I'd forgotten about being polite, too busy thinking, which was interrupted by the husky voice next to me.

"Nice to meet you Matt. I'm Emily… and this is Naomi, my girlfriend."

I coughed nervously at the sudden label dropping. She was showing me off to them and I wasn't used to it. The way Emily's expression had changed to mischievous I could tell that she had done it to intentionally throw me off and make me embarrass myself in front of the new guy. I almost started coughing harder when I heard what came out of the blonde boy's mouth next.

"You two are cute together. Perhaps after this weekend I can convince David to be my _girlfriend._" He let out a strong laugh that I could only smirk at. It was going to be nice to see someone putting David in his place. I must've looked kind of dumb because I was now the only one who hadn't said anything, and I was smiling stupidly at the thought that Cook was going to deal with Katie and this Matt guy would deal with David.

"We'll see you two later, I have to prove that Matt here isn't all the man he thinks he is. First stop the roller-coasters." David swiftly turned around and gave the blonde guy a light punch on the shoulder before running off.

Matt just shook his head and laughed before nodding to us and following his 'mate.'

"So Naomi, why'd you hit Cook?" I turned to the brown beauties that were eyeing my with concern. All the humor that had been put in my smile from the moment before faded away instantly. I didn't even have to say what I was thinking out loud, I was grateful Emily remembered because I honestly don't like talking about my past let alone, repeating it. "You can trust them, okay? Cook's a cheeky bastard but he means no harm. I'll keep you safe Naomi, you won't get lost again."

I looked down at the small hand that was squeezing my own, nodding then looking back up at her comforting smile. "Thank you, Emily…"

"Yeah, that's what I'm here for. Can't be all about me, never mind how important and adorable I am."

"Adorable and important, eh?"

"Yes. And beautiful."

"You forgot something."

"What's that?" Her cheeky smile was replaced with one of curiosity.

"Ticklish." Her eyes widened and she started shaking her head.

"Oh yes. It's what I admire most about you… your inability to control yourself from squirming when I have my hands all over you." I winked suggestively, knowing intended what I meant in a different way, making her blush. Not that I really saw her face for long because it was buried under the blanket avoiding my hands that were preparing to crawl all over her skin.

I felt the blanket slip from underneath me as she pulled it tight all around her, and sitting on top of any opening I could possibly sneak through. _Playing hard to get, hmm? _Instead of the oncoming tickling she was expecting, I took advantage of her covered limbs and picked up the mound in my arms. Sure it was heavy, but the surprised and muffled squeal coming from inside of the duvet was enough to help me lift her off the bed.

I would've dropped the shaking body once I got in the hallway if it hadn't been for Cook who was talking to Katie nearby. He noticed my struggling and rushed over to grab the encased body from my arms. He held the covers tight around her so they wouldn't loosen and let her free, then threw her over his shoulder.

Katie was laughing at her sister's complaints. Still unaware that I was no longer the one carrying her.

"Where to?" Cook mouthed so Emily didn't hear. I pointed in the direction down the steps and he told me to get Matt who was stronger than him and could help him out. Emily wasn't heavy, just when she was wiggling as much as she could it wasn't an easy task.

Turns out Matt wasn't very hard to find, all I had to do was text David and they both appeared out of one of the numerous rooms to come and help. Cook took one end of the blanket and Matt grabbed the other while they carried Emily down.

I swear, Emily had stopped screaming and now was just laughing. I just hoped that she wasn't having a hard time breathing, but I bet she was getting a good ride. When we got down the steps, Matt took Emily completely and carried her around his neck like a wrestler, not giving her much ability for movement between his strong arms. Everyone had apparently heard about what was going on and started quietly following us to our destination, none other than the foam pit.

With the nod of my head, Matt lifted Emily's body over his head and shouted, "SACRIFICE," before tossing her into the middle. She let out a yelp at the sudden flight through the air which was quickly cut off by all the bodies crashing into hers, including my own.

Apparently, I had missed the wink between Matt and Cook. Before I had a minute to react I felt myself being swooped up into Matt's arms and being carried along for his dive on top of Emily who was just starting to uncover the blanket from her face.

A tall and lanky boy was carrying Effy, while an awkward one barely carried Panda in. And lastly Cook was the king of the hill with queen Katie in his arms, claiming the top of the mountain of bodies as his own. Not without shouting, "CHARRRGE!" and moving his legs as if he were falling in slow motion. _What a character… _

I'm not sure how the next thing started either. I think I was the closest one to Emily, and I felt her stomach bounce with quiet laughter which soon caught on to myself. Then my laughing was caught by Matt and whoever else was on top of me. Within a minute, the entire group was laughing hard and trying to dismount themselves from the pile to get some proper air.

"This is going to be a fun two weeks, ain't it?" Cook was clutching his belly lying nearby. None of us really had the energy to answer him, so he took it upon himself to do so. "Yes, going to be the best fucking two-weeks ever. LETS GET FUCKING MENTAL!"

This time it was me who initiated the laughter, throwing on of the foam bits at Cook after his outburst. I swear this group is all monkey-see-monkey-do because after mine hit him square in the head, everyone else started throwing all the ones surrounding him until he was swallowed up by all sorts of colors.

At some point we stopped aiming specifically for Cook, and we were all spread out around the large pit. Emily and I were in one corner each defending the others back from what I've made out from the name shouting to be Freddie and JJ.

They were just about to close in on us when we were all the way back up against the walls of the pit and Emily grabbed my hand to pull us out. Monkey-see-monkey-do, everyone not wanting to miss out on the fun, came storming after us and joined us on the mini-coaster. I was extremely nervous, not sure how any roller-coaster inside of a fucking warehouse could be safe, not to mention, Emily insisted on us sitting in the front. She just grabbed my hand and laughed as David waved us off and hit the button letting everyone go. Damn, I was jealous of David standing safely on the ground as the ride picked up speed.

The ride wasn't all that friendly looking either, with the seats painting red and a giant face on the front like a devil. I hadn't realized the ride went through a tube, no more likely, was inside of a giant tube, because the ride suddenly made a sharp turn and everything went pitch black. All I could hear were the shrieks of Katie nearby, probably in the row behind us, and the laughter of some of the boys.

I couldn't see, but I sensed Emily's eyes were on me, and if there wasn't a bar holding my shoulders in place, I would've attempted to kiss her right then and surprise her. The way she was squeezing my hand that was gripping tightly onto the bar in front of us, on our laps, I knew she wanted to do the same. The ride was picking up speed and there was no way to know were the hell we were going. A doorway opened in front of us, forcing our eyes to blink rapidly to adjust to the brightness of the revealed light.

My stomach dropped, before we even had a chance to take our next breath we were dropping almost straight down and being straight back up into a spiral. Emily was unmistakably laughing while I think I was shrieking. There wasn't really any time to process my thoughts or reactions before they came, it was all a big rush. "OH MY FUCKING HELL!"

I let go of the bar to clutch my stomach after the loopty-loop. I wasn't expecting the ride to be this crazy, and sure I enjoyed an adrenaline rush, but I a least need to prepare myself for something so mind-blowing. When the ride stopped David was standing their laughing his ass off at my face, which must've been stuck in its shocked position.

As tempting as it would be to shut him up, there were more pressing matters. I twisted in my seat, not getting out even as the harnesses released us, to get a good look at the little Emily next to me.

"I thought you didn't like heights." I mumbled, my voice was still caught in my throat from the drops, and a little sore from the screaming.

A cheeky grin spread across her face, "this was a different kind of heights."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, I knew what to expect. It's not like I knew that our cart was supposed to land in the foam pit. I thought we were going to fucking die. Secondly, when there is a bunch of harnesses holding me tightly I feel much safer than a single strap across my chest and lap."

"Fair enough." I climbed out of the seat lending Emily my hand to help her out.

"Your face was priceless, Naomi. You looked like an elephant had just raped you from behind." David was laughing at me, but my need to retort was held back when I felt a loving arm wrap around my waist and pull me away.

"Don't make fun of Naomi, you just wanted to operate the machinery here even thought JJ who can't go on the ride would've been capable of hitting the 'go' button to let you join us for the ride. Naomi's got my balls than you, Davie."

"Touche. But you weren't the one who had to be the first one to test the ride out on your own, so don't question me when I say I'm not interested… it wasn't fun the first time."

"Aww, c'mere Davie, Matt will hold you." The big boy's arms wrapped around the smaller one.

I would've loved to laugh at David's now embarrassed face, however my wrist was being grabbed and tugged towards the kitchen.

"Roller-coaster made you hungry Em?" I roll my eyes, which even though she isn't looking at me, I'm sure she can detect.

"Yes, thank you very much. I also like to eat after my naps, but that was interrupted by a group of rowdy boys and a certain violent blonde, so now it's eatin' time." She chuckled.

We bumped into Cook who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Uh-uh, ladies. We are going straight to the bar. David said there's a bar here, so take me to it. C'mon."

Emily and I were pulled apart with Cook's arms wrapping around us. I was slightly confused because Cook didn't have any idea where the bar was yet he was attempting to lead us to wherever he thought it was. "This way, Cook." The red-head took his arm off her shoulder and grabbed his hand to pull him the right way. The boy turned his head around to shout out to someone behind us.

"C'mon Katie, tell the other's to come to the bar, Cookie here is bringing out his drink-mixing skills." He had no issues boasting whatever 'skills' he had.

He giggled like a little boy when he saw the rotating bookcase, more than impressed, wasting no time to stand behind the bar and shuffle us onto the stools.

"So what will you ladies have?" He threw a small towel he found over his shoulder to make him 'more official' looking, as he put it.

"Naomi doesn't drink." Emily told him, leaning over the bar. I looked at her with shock, answering for me. Cook was about to say something crude about being a spoil-sport but Emily interjected. "She has a bad history. So how about you and your skills come up with something tasty but non-alcoholic?"

"Hmm, let me have a look at the ingredients in this place." He started looking through the shelves and the cupboards. A wave of relief washed over me when he didn't continue pressing on for information. I was glad Emily said no for me, because otherwise I might have given in to the peer pressure. It was just one more reason for me to trust her, and give myself even more to her.

She winked at me when she saw me staring while I thought about how much I loved her for being so perfect for me. I may have turned pink, but I think it went unnoticed because the rest of the gang burst through the bookcase and made themselves comfortable on the couches in the lounge area.

JJ, Freddie and Cook were in one corner playing with some top of the line video games on a giant TV. Katie was admiring some posters of scantily-clad women on the wall, I laughed realizing it wasn't about attraction, she was comparing herself to them, glancing between her own body and theirs. She frowned but Effy quickly pulled her away towards the bar, and into the empty seats next to Emily and I.

A couple hours later we were all sitting around the couches, and those that couldn't fit were close on the floor. We were watching a competitive match between David, who must have spent ages playing video games since he never really went to school, ending up an expert, and JJ, who was undeniably able to play because of his knowledge of cracking codes and patterns within the game, more focused on strategy and logic.

Cook was placing bets with anyone who'd take it, almost everyone said JJ because they enjoyed the flustered underdog who was mouthing the letters he was pressing on his controller. David was in a trance in the game, leaning forward as if he was inside the TV, cursing under his breath, and muttering how he was going to find JJ's guy and obliterate him.

I normally wouldn't approve of such violent video games, which could be really damaging to a kid's mind, but we were all old enough to handle it. Aside from David who was acting like a child and getting upset over anytime he slipped up. Not even David could stay upset when JJ beat him and suddenly cursed with joy. JJ never cursed,

"I FUCKING WON! TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING PIXEL PIECE OF BINARY CODE!" sure it was nerdy, but JJ will be JJ, rare and sudden swearing and all. He shot up throwing his controller to the floor as the words, 'Player 2 Winner!' flashed on the screen over David's bloody dead guy lying on the ground.

Cook started cheering and pulling out a bottle of tequila and taking a swig from it while the other boys lifted JJ into the air. It was a sight to behold, and a memory that would put a smile on my face any day.

To top it all off, it ended with no one I'd rather be with other than Emily, who's body was nestled into mine as I laid sweet kisses in her hair. I think she mumbled I was being a cheesy romantic when I told her I loved her more than anything in the world in the joy of the moment, yet she reassured my embarrassment with a kiss before laying her head on her pillow and going to sleep.

What a wonderful day with wonderful new people.

**THERE YOU GO. YOUR FUCKING WELCOME! **

**Was really hard to write that, seeing as I'm kind of dead in the head right now…**

**SOOOO. Yeah. Review as you'd like. Definitely helps with the writing faster and quicker updates and yadda yadda. Cookies for all of you. THANKS!**

**-Shira**

**(There was something else I wanted to tell you all, but I forgot… So nevermind. ;) hehe. )**


End file.
